WFA Wikipedia: Fact Or Fiction?
by JJ-the-Great
Summary: Join Donovan and his lads as they ventured into WFA Talent's Wikipedia pages and determine whether or not if what it says is valid!
1. Introduction

The scene takes place in a college dorm, where an African man with short buzzcut black hair, brown eyes, and dark chocolate skin sat in a swivel chair. He wore an orange Salt Life t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Heyo, folks! Donovan Washington here, live from San Bernardino, California!" the man, now identified as Donovan introduced.

"You may have heard me on the popular wrestling podcast, ' _Your Mileage May Vary_ ,' along with my lads such as Gerald, Adam, Mario, Tom, Hugo, Ricardo, and more! However, I'm glad to announce my friends and I are officially starting a new show on the interwebs, featuring wrestlers from the WFA feds called, ' _WFA Wikipedia: Fact Or Fiction?_ ' Accompany us as we interview your favorite WFA stars to find out what is true or false on their Wikipedia pages!" Donovan announced cheerfully.

"I'm very excitied to be starting this show, and I'd like to know who exactly do you guys want to see featured. Tell me in the comments below, in the meantime, I'll be seeing you all... very soon! Peace!" Donovan concluded, as he turns off the video.

* * *

 **Let me know in the reviews or via PM on which WFA OCs you'd like to see featured for 'WFA Wikipedia: Fact Or Fiction?'!**


	2. Freddy Escobar

Donovan: Hello, folks! Donovan here, and today I am joined by Tom!

 **(Computer screen shows Tom, who has Light brown hair combed to the left with the sides and back shaved, light blue eyes, slightly pale skin, and a somewhat pudgy build.)**

Donovan: And Mario!

 **(Computer screen shows Mario, who is of Puerto Rican descent with buzzcut black hair, nearly shaved off, black mustache (almost Joey Ryan-looking), an obese shape, brown eyes, and mocha skin.)**

Donovan: Welcome to the inaugural episode of WFA Wikipedia: Fact Or Fiction, and today we are joined by the feds' franchise himself, Freddy Escobar!

 **(Computer screen shows Freddy Escobar, who is wearing a fine Italian suit.)**

Freddy: Glad to be here, Donovan!

Mario: Anyways, are you ready to play from Fact Or Fiction?

Freddy: Hell yeah, let's get started!

Donovan: Well, I won the dice toss, so I'll start it off. Let's begin with something simple: your name, which according to Wikipedia, is "Alfredo "Freddy" Ricardo Carrillo-Guerrero."

Freddy: Fact.

Mario: It says you were born June 6th, 1989, But you have little to no knowledge on your actual parents nor their occupations.

Freddy: Fact. When I was little, they left me in an orphanage. I hated it there, and I ran away. A while later, I was found by Eddie, who decided to adopt me.

Mario: Is it me, or has all the WFA top stars been adopted?

Freddy: I'm not sure…

Tom: That does make sense, there's you, Detrick, and even Furno Moxley!

Donovan: Attention listeners - if you are under eighteen and you have an history of being adopted - become a wrestler! Because there seems to be something there…

Freddy: Considering how successful we've been, Sure! Go right ahead!

Tom: Moving on, it says you started training alongside your fellow adopted brother - Detrick (a.k.a. Detrick Cyrus) with Eddie himself. However at his passing, you were then tutored under Konnan and Rey Mysterio Jr.

Freddy: Fact. Detrick and I learned a lot from those three.

Tom: It then follows up with that you and Detrick were actually there in the crowd when Eddie had his heart attack during Smackdown.

Freddy: Fiction, Eddie never had a heart attack during Smackdown.

Mario: Pfffft, fucking Tom and your lies. You trying to revive bad memories for Freddy, you dick?

Tom: Yeah, well… fight me, Mario!

Mario: _*laughs*_ Tremendous!

Donovan: Anyways moving on… when Eddie dies, you entered a part of your life in which you described as, "rock bottom."

Freddy: Fact. I, uh, I did some things that I'm not particularly proud of. I got in with the wrong crowd, and let's just leave it at that.

Mario: You eventually became the gym manager for Eddie's old gym until it closed due to financial difficulties.

Freddy: Fact. Back then, we had trouble paying the bills, and we couldn't afford to keep the gym open much longer.

Tom: Oh! Oh! That must've been great for you, because it says afterwards you and Detrick went to Japan!

Freddy: Fact! Me and Detrick were working for CMLL at the time, and we both worked some tours for NJPW, where Minoru Suzuki and Yuji Nagata took an interest in us, and they helped us get into the New Japan Dojo.

Donovan: Were you both Young Lions or were you both fully fledged by then?

Freddy: Young Lions. We hadn't done much in our careers at that point.

Donovan: Kay, cool. It says while at the Dojo, both you and Detrick befriended a fellow Young Lion by the name of 'Jason Sabre,' and soon afterwards the three of you formed a Dojo kliq called, "the Wet Dream Team."

Freddy: Yeah, that's a fact. We naturally gravitated towards each other.

Mario: What exactly was the kliq about anyways? Was it like the WWE Kliq and you three did Dojo politicking?

Freddy: We just hung out. We never did any politicking. We didn't need to do any of that, we let our talent speak for itself.

Tom: It also says that during your time in the Dojo, you've encountered other soon-to-be WFA talent. Was there anyone in particular?

Freddy: Fact. I encountered guys like Seth Sullivan, Ben Jones, even Will Ralston!

Mario: From what I heard, Will Ralston was very "uppity" in the Dojo. Care to elaborate?

Freddy: Well, the dude was supposed to enter the company as a Young Lion, but he managed to convince management to immediately put him in a match for my IWGP Intercontinental Championship. He even managed to convince them to let him win. That shit never sat well with me, and me and him have never gotten along.

Donovan: It's sad when you think about it, because not only I that ruined Matt Lopez's New Japan debut to make it a double title match between you and him for your Intercontinental title and Matt's CMLL World Heavyweight title. In addition, that incident ultimately led to Ben Jones's firing from New Japan when all he was really doing was speaking for the entire roster. It was like some twisted domino effect that really shook the wrestling world in Japan.

Freddy: Indeed. That really shook things up in NJPW.

Mario: Now, it says after you finished your training in Japan, you, Detrick, Jason, and other selected Young Lions were selected for an foreign excursion to America. To which you, Detrick, and Jason lived in an apartment in Los Angeles, California.

Freddy: Fact.

Tom: What was it like returning to America after spending so much time in Japan?

Freddy: I loved Japan, but I gotta say, it was great coming back home to America.

Tom: It says upon returning to Japan - after winning tag titles with both Detrick and Jason - you and Detrick faced off against Gallows and Anderson, to which Detrick suffered an injury which put him out of action for a while. BUT, that came as a blessing in disguise as it allowed you to flourish as a singles competitor.

Mario: What? Are you HAPPY his brother got hurt?!

Tom: Wh-What? N-NO, I meant-

Mario: You fucking DICK!

Tom: _*exaggerated sigh*_

Freddy: _*Trying not to laugh*_ Fact.

Donovan: Could you remind us again what you've done without Detrick?

Freddy: Well, I became Intercontinental Champion for the first time. Then, I started teaming with three young lions, you may have heard of them…..Dylan Torres, King Caesar, and DJ Kingston.

Mario: Didn't you win the New Japan Cup as well during that time?

Freddy: I did, challenged for the Intercontinental Championship, and I won it.

Donovan: How did that feel knowing you were accomplishing all these great achievements while your own brother had to watch from the sidelines?

Freddy: It felt bittersweet. I mean, I was happy to win all these accomplishments, but I felt bad that my brother wasn't there by my side.

Tom: It would've killed me from the inside.

Mario: Anything could kill you, Tom…

Tom: Like what?

Mario: I don't know, doing a pele kick?

Tom: Oh god…

Donovan: Well, eventually Detrick returned, and that's where Monarchy was born - from the ashes of the adoptive Guerrero Brothers forms a kingdom.

Freddy: Yep. So, Detrick and I had a rematch against Gallows and Anderson. When we lost, I turn on Detrick, and DJ, Caesar and Dylan help me beat him down. And from them on, our careers changed forever.

Tom: I assumed that event caused a slight spike in your relationship with Detrick and Jason?

Freddy: Yeah….This was the event where our careers diverged. We went our separate ways and achieved different things and accomplishments.

Mario: You stayed in Japan for a good number of years, even winning the IWGP Heavyweight Championship from Hiroshi Tanahashi, but you didn't resign after your Wrestle Kingdom 9, where you lost the Heavyweight Championship to Okada. Then you lost a Loser Leaves Town match against Detrick.

Freddy: Fact. After that, I went to Lucha Underground.

Donovan: Ah yes, who can forget Lucha Underground? It says you received two offers - one from AAA and one from Lucha Underground, and obviously - you and Monarchy agreed to Lucha Underground.

Freddy: Fact.

Mario: What influenced your decision to go to Lucha Underground instead of AAA?

Freddy: AAA… isn't the best company. There's a lot of problems in that company. Lucha Underground on the other hand, is a very uniquely company.

Tom: Also, and I may just be assuming here, but it was at Lucha Underground where Monarchy unofficially 'recruited' their first member - Natalia!

Freddy: Correct!

Mario: Wow, Tom. You said something that was… not retarded.

Tom: Love you, too, Mario!

Mario: ….AND we're back!

Tom: _*bangs head on desk repeatedly*_

Donovan: How did DJ react when he first saw Natalia, if I may ask?

Freddy: He feel head over heels in love with her! The man was in love.

Mario: Did Natalia feel the same? Cause I heard that she was 'hesitant' to date DJ because, well, he's black and she's Mexican, and that might've gone against her family's wishes. The source is unofficial, but I wanted to hear from your side of things.

Freddy: Correct, she was a bit hesitant, but DJ tried really hard to convince her otherwise. In the end, he finally convinced her to go out with him.

Tom: And it all went well, right?

Freddy: Correct.

Donovan: Now, it said you spent a good amount of time in Lucha Underground until your contract expired after season two, and you were contacted by the newly-formed WFA.

Freddy: Correct, Richard Ryder himself contacted me.

Mario: Mr. Ryder himself, eh? What was that like?

Freddy: He was all business, man. He offered me a lot of money to join the WFA, how could I say no?

Donovan: Richard's said to be a self-made man, plus he has a good eye for talent.

Mario: Also, it says of all the feds you worked for, your favorites include International Championship Wrestling and Strong Style Wrestling.

Freddy: Fact.

Tom: What exactly made those two feds stick out the most for you?

Freddy: ICW, is where I got to have my favorite feud in my career with Furno Moxley. And SSW, I got to work with Detrick again.

Mario: Yeah, also I've been meaning to say this but never got the chance - but I was actually there live for ICW Crossroads! One of the best wrestling events I've ever attended!

Freddy: Thank you. Yeah, that match at Crossroads was one of my favorite matches in my career.

Donovan: That just about wraps it up for wrestling career. Now it's time for 'personal life,' and it starts off with saying you're married to fellow WFA professional wrestler Angelica Rhodes, and currently have two children.

Freddy: Fact. My kids are named Eddie and Jennifer.

Tom: How old are they?

Mario: WOAH, Tom! Why do you want to know?

Tom: It's nothing creepy or anything…

Mario: Uh-huh. Now Freddy, you can tell Tom if you want, but just remember - this motherfucker once said he jerked off to Anne Frank.

Tom: ...One day… I'm gonna do it…

Mario: _*busts out laughing*_

Freddy: Next question.

Mario: My bad - it says that you, Detrick, and Jason once did a modeling catalog while in Japan.

Freddy: Fact. Eat your heart out, Balor.

Tom: What was it for, exactly?

Mario: Mmm, somebody's interested.

Tom: Grrrrrrrrrrr…..

Freddy: Armani. We were modeling suits.

Donovan: Ah, so that fits "the Prince's" image!

Freddy: Indeed, nothing's better than a fine Italian suit. Hell, I'm wearing one right now!

Donovan: It says that - just like your father - were raised as born-again Christians.

Mario: Hey, just like Tom! He's a good Christian boy!

Freddy: Fact.

Tom: And finally, to finish off - it says during a House Show in Dublin, Ireland - you were once attacked by a fan by the name of 'Dylan Pruitt,' who was then escorted out by security.

Freddy: Fact. The article neglects to mention that I kicked his ass beforehand, though.

Mario: Wasn't that shit mentioned on "10 Things The WFA Wants You To Forget About?"

Freddy: I believe so.

Donovan: Anyways, that just about concludes the Wikipedia search, but before we let Freddy go, it's time for the RAPID ROUND! Basically, Freddy, we're going to shoot you various questions not related to your Wikipedia page, is that cool?

Freddy: Fine by me.

Donovan: Starting in 3… 2… 1!

Mario: Name a food that makes you sick.

Freddy: Beans.

Tom: Ten second review on the last movie you saw.

Freddy: Avengers: Infinity War. Great movie, I loved it.

Donovan: Favorite childhood memory.

Freddy: Playing with Eddie and Detrick

Mario: Worst job you ever worked.

Freddy: I worked for AAA for a while. Worst experience in my career.

Tom: Favorite pop song.

Freddy: Not really a pop fan, more of a rap fan.

Donovan: Eliminate one thing from Earth.

Freddy: Trump.

Mario: Favorite snack food.

Freddy: Hot dogs.

Tom: Is Global Warming real?

Mario: ….Really?

Tom: Fight me, Mario.

Freddy: Yes, it's real.

Donovan: And finally, what calms you?

Freddy: Listening to music, Kendrick, Kanye, Kid Cudi...guys like that.

Donovan: And with that, we are officially done! Thanks for joining us, Escobar!

Freddy: No problem man.

Donovan: This was Donovan, along with Tom and Mario, and we'll see you all again… real soon! Peace!

* * *

 **Big thanks goes towards theDarkRyder for his helping hand in this!**


	3. Matt Lopez

Donovan: Hello, folks! Donovan here and welcome back to WFA Wikipedia: Fact Or Fiction! Today I am joined by Hugo…

 **(Computer screen shows a male with fair skin, short black hair, goatee beard (Daniel Bryan style), and brownish green eyes.)**

Donovan: Ricardo…

 **(Computer screen shows a Mexican male with skull-length dark brown hair, brown eyes, and caramel-colored skin.)**

Donovan: And Wesley!

 **(Computer screen shows a male with neatly combed blond hair, blue eyes, and fair skin.)**

Donovan: And today our guest is "the Mexican Lone Wolf" himself, Matt Lopez!

 **(Computer screen shows Matt Lopez, wearing a grey t-shirt and with glasses on)**

Matt: Nice to finally meet you guys, thanks for the invitation.

Donovan: We've been fans of your for quite a while now, and you may not know this… but you've actually met one of us once…

Ricardo: I met you at a wrestling convention once! Not sure if you remember me, though.

Matt: I'm pretty sure I saw you somewhere, I try to remember the face of most of my fans, so I apologize if I don't remember when it happened.

Wesley: Anyways, it's time to play Wikipedia: Fact Or Fiction, you ready to dive into it?

Matt: Claro que si. Let's do it.

Hugo: Well, I won the dice roll, so I'm going first. First let's start with your name, which according to Wikipedia, is "Maximiliano Ulises López Mendez."

Matt: That's a fact.

Wesley: It says you were born in Tijuana, Mexico on September 14th, 1996, and your mother and father couldn't provide for you nor your siblings early on, so they lend custody to your grandparents.

Matt: Fact. My parents weren't part of my life so me and my siblings ended up living with our grandparents on our maternal side.

Wesley: You were the oldest of your siblings, correct?

Matt: That's correct, Alonso is younger by two years and our little sister Diana just turned seventeen last week.

Wesley: With that being said, you must have the 'most' knowledge of your parents, better than Alonso or Diana, so would you mind telling us what you remember of your parents before they left?

Matt: Yeah, I have some memories from them. My father wasn't the most calm person from what I remember, I was actually afraid of him and my mother she wasn't a saint but she did her best of what she could possibly do when she had to take care of three children. Also I had to be strong for my siblings, that's why they care for me as I do for them.

Ricardo: Sounds tough, man. But from the looks of it, you pulled through!

Matt: Yeah, I needed to be strong, not just for me, but for Alonso and Diana.

Ricardo: Now, according to Wikipedia - it says your grandfather is actually a successful real estate agent in Tijuana, while your grandmother was retired at the time, so she stayed home with the kids.

Matt: Fiction, it hasn't been actualized apparently, my grandpa passed away two years ago, but it's partially true about my grandma, she retired when I was around eight years old.

Donovan: Well, what was your grandfather's occupation then?

Matt: My grandfather worked as manager of a small restaurant for years. He was a hard worker because from the stories of the workers there he was a really active person.

Donovan: It says that growing up, you'd like to play tricks with your siblings and you were described as "evil" by Alonso and Diana.

Matt: _*chuckles*_ That's a fact, which I'm not proud of some of some moments because my grandma said that I went too far, mostly with Alonso because I take it easy with Diana.

Donovan: Any… examples on how you tormented Alonso?

Matt: Mostly it was wedgies and wet willies, but one of them, which caused me to be grounded, was when I put a fake snake at Alonso's bed while he was sleeping and he pissed his pants for the scary moment I gave to him, which was when he was seven years old.

Wesley: Something tells me Seth Sullivan would be proud of that…

Matt: Actually he laughed when I mentioned that story to him, Alonso was mad because I embarrassed him in front of the roster, but hey, is the work of the older brother to embarrass his younger siblings.

Hugo: It says you graduated high school with honors, but instead of a wrestler, you actually wanted to be a social worker.

Matt: That's a fact, and I even managed to pull up my first wrestling shows while I was studying, I tried to keep it local at that time.

Hugo: What made you decide to make the switch from being a social worker to a wrestler?

Matt: It was the fact that I fell in love with the feeling of being at the ring, it was during my first match that I said to myself "yeah, this is what I want to do" and look at where it took me from there.

Wesley: It says once you decided to pursue wrestling full time, you were trained by Penta el Zero M.

Matt: It's true, he was actually on one of my shows, but I didn't recognize him at first because he was unmasked, but he went to see me after my match. He told me that I got the willpower and the talent to be one of the best in the future. It was until I took my first training session with him when I look at him with his mask and I keep myself from not freaking out because I saw FREAKING Pentagon Jr., when he was going with that name, in the ring, in the ring and when I hear that voice I knew it was the man that talked to me back then.

Donovan: I heard it's very rare to see Pentagon Jr. without his mask, is that true?

Matt: Yeah, it's true. Most of the masked luchadores, like Penta or Fenix, try to keep their lives private without their masks on, so it would be really rare that you would met one of them without their masks.

Ricardo: It says when you completed your training, you adopted a wolf-like mask and you were dubbed, "Wild Lobo" and competed across the Mexican Indie scene.

Matt: Fact. Most of my shows were with The Crash.

Ricardo: Yeah, I guess everyone knows that one is true.

Matt: Yeah, The Crash will always be my home.

Donovan: While as "Wild Lobo," you teamed up frequently with fellow wrestler Adrian Lord, but during a match he left your side and you took the pinfall, which cost you your mask as the match was a lucha de apuestas match.

Matt: That's true, you also left aside that we were once Tag Team Champions, but I guess since our reign didn't last long it wasn't necessary.

Donovan: Well, it's there on Wikipedia, but the moment everyone remembers is Adrian walking out on you, which made you lose your mask, and it caused your worldwide feud with Lord.

Matt: Yeah, now that I think about we let the hell loose around the world, I mean look at our rivalry. Mexico, Japan, USA, heck we even had a match at South America at tour.

Ricardo: South America, huh? Which country?

Matt: Peru.

Ricardo: What was it like there?

Matt: It was an amazing place. We even managed to get a tour to Machu Picchu.

Hugo: I've always wanted to visit South America, but I don't really have the travel money present on me. _*laughs*_

Matt: If you once get the money necessary for a travel, I recommend Peru for you.

Hugo: Now, moving on - it says after you lost your mask, you took a hiatus from wrestling, but returned to the ring when CMLL offered you a contract.

Matt: Fact. I took a month of hiatus after getting unmasked, and CMLL approached me with an offer I couldn't refuse at that moment because my contract with The Crash expired during that hiatus.

Hugo: I can also assume CMLL was the place you adopted your current 'Mexican Lone Wolf' gimmick?

Matt: Correct, but I was mostly known as 'The Lone Wolf' nickname at first because back then for them it didn't make sense to add the 'Mexican' part.

Wesley: Plus, CMLL is a MEXICAN promotion, so you didn't really need that part.

Matt: That's true, but back then I was young with not much experience for naming stuff related to my character.

Wesley: It says during your time in CMLL - during your reign as CMLL World Heavyweight Champion - New Japan contacted you to make an appearance at one of their shows to answer an open challenge for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship, which was being held by Freddy Escobar.

Matt: That's correct. It's a fact.

Wesley: But….. we all know how that went down…..

Ricardo: Oh god, here comes the flashbacks… oww my eyes and brain… _*furiously rubs eyes*_

Matt: Yeah, I was so upset when I received the news, which it was a big opportunity for me because back then I always wanted to compete one on one against Freddy Escobar.

Donovan: Freddy Escobar was pretty big at the time… well, I'm not saying he's not big now, he's still popular, but at the time Monarchy was red hot, but what happened during that time with Escobar and Ralston really put him in a blunder.

Matt: I know, back then I received a call from Freddy apologizing to me for that opportunity being lost back then, and I couldn't blame him.

Hugo: It's what happens when you let Ralston slip through the cracks. But hey, look at the bright side, you still made sporadic appearances in Japan before signing full-time.

Matt: That's true, but it always left a bittersweet taste that bad experience for my debut and I can't stand near Ralston because of that so I'm not one of his 'friends' as he claims.

Ricardo: It says when you signed full-time to Japan, Gedo offered you to appear under your "Wild Lobo" gimmick, but you turned it down.

Matt: That's false. After losing the mask I never decided to go back to be "Wild Lobo" because I wanted to leave that part of my career in the past.

Donovan: It says in Japan, you joined the CHAOS faction after being saved from a LIJ attack by Okada.

Matt: That's a fact. It was shortly after I jumped to the Heavyweight division after my stint with the Junior Heavyweight division.

Hugo: Did you prefer being a Junior Heavyweight or a regular Heavyweight in Japan?

Matt: Despite I enjoyed being part of the Junior division, I prefered the regular Heavyweight because it offered to me different kind of rivals and styles compared to the Juniors.

Hugo: During your time in Japan, you've had five-star rated matches by Meltzer with Okada, Naito, Ospreay, and Kushida. Are these all true? Are some false? Or is there some matches missing?

Matt: It's true that these are four of those matches, but you guys forgot someone else in that list.

Ricardo: I assume it's someone close to your heart?

Matt: Close to my heart? _*starts to laugh*_ with his attitude he is close to my ass, but he gave me the best match of my career, and you can already guess who I'm talking about.

Wesley: I want to say Adrian Lord, but I feel like it's a trick question…

Matt: Adrian and I haven't reached to a five-star rated match… yet.

Donovan: Oh! Sullivan! G1 Special in Chicago! Ladder Match!

Matt: Bingo! My first and only shot so far for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship guys!

Donovan: BOOYAH! Got it!

Ricardo: Dammit! _*slams fists on table*_

Matt: Me and Seth tear the roof on that one, I was so proud of the work we make back there that I didn't care for the result in the end, at backstage we got an ovation from our co-workers.

Hugo: One of the things I remembered from that match was that horrific looking bump both you and Seth took on the ring aprons. For a second I thought you both were dead.

Matt: I don't blame you for feeling that. Seth and I wanted to shock the fans with that match. And look at what we did. We accomplished that and even more.

Wesley: Speaking of which, Wikipedia lists that as your last match with New Japan before departing. True or false?

Matt: True. It was sad because I feel there was more I could do, but I wouldn't turn back an opportunity to return with them, but that would be at far future if is possible.

Ricardo: After leaving Japan - with FIVE five star matches under your belt might I add - you signed with ROH, while making appearances in PWG and Evolve Wrestling.

Matt: That's true, I had already performed back then at those promos with a few shows, mostly ROH considering the working relationship with New Japan, also I was called back then one of the hottest free agents at the indie scene, which was partially true because of my background.

Donovan: Any fun indie experiences you would like to share?

Matt: Well, at PWG it was where I basically went crazy at some moments, the funniest thing I did back there was when I replicated the scene of "The Mask" on a tag team match against Seth and the Cobra Club.

Hugo: I assume it was Cuban Pete?

Matt: Your assuming is correct. We turned the lights out for fifteen seconds - which was all I required to get the replica of the mask and the maracas- turned the lights back on, we hit the music and you can guess the rest.

Wesley: A dance party at it's finest! I remember seeing that clip on YouTube, laughed so hard I pissed in two underwears that day.

Matt: Yeah, it's not every day when you can see Genocide dancing the conga line. We laughed at backstage for that stint we pulled.

Hugo: I actually heard Genocide's pretty calm backstage… depending on how you approach him. YMMV's own Johan actually met him at a show in Germany… and they had a normal conversation for like, fifteen minutes!

Matt: Yeah, when I first met him I was actually scared because I thought he would slaughter me, but it was actually thanks to Seth that I could approach to him and have a normal conversation. I actually convinced him of pulling out a rivalry with me at TDW, you guys might remember our stunt at the first episode.

Donovan: Definitely! That was crazy!

Matt: Yeah, that was the idea, and I have already being put through flaming tables back at Mexico so I wasn't really scared.

Donovan: Now, on the Wikipedia page, it says after your contracts expired from ROH, PWG, and Evolve, you were contacted by the WFA and they offered you a contract.

Matt: That's true, and it was actually thanks to a conversation that I had with Freddy and DJ that convinced me to sign in the contract.

Hugo: Any favorite WFA feds you competed in?

Matt: My picks would be ICW and SSW, because they gave me the first opportunities to show myself, specially since my first title win at the entire WFA was at SSW. Also I'm taking a like to perform at GWE.

Hugo: It says during your run with the WFA, nearing the end of your contract, you were contacted by WWE and they gave you an offer you greatly disliked.

Matt: Well considering they include the words "lose" and "Enzo" in the same offer, you can guess why my dislike to the offer. For me it was an insult to my career, and I don't regret anything if you ask me.

Donovan: Alright, well I guess that about wraps up your career. Now let's take a look at your personal life.

Hugo: First it says you are currently in a relationship with fellow WFA wrestler Abby Torres, however you've had your fair share of previous relationships - including a girl you cheated on with Abby herself, and one who miscarried your child.

Matt: Yeah, I'm not proud of how my relationship with Abby started but I'm really happy with her. Also the one with the story with my child was actually my girlfriend back from high school.

Ricardo: Can you tell us a little about her and your experience with her?

Matt: Well, we were quite happy with our relationship, but the experience with our child was a hard hit to us, and it was quite sad because we were excited to be parents. In the end we couldn't stand each other without knowing the pain of the loss, and it was the start of the part I call my "rock bottom". And it was actually thanks to Abby that we could fix the problems we had with the past.

Wesley: Alongside your brother Alonso, you run a popular YouTube channel called Super Lopez Broz.

Matt: That's correct AND for the record I didn't pick the name.

Wesley: So it was all Alonso?

Matt: Mostly yes, but I'm in charge of the segments were we do a hidden camera prank.

Ricardo: Any notable guests on your guys' show?

Matt: My favorite has to be when we pulled out a hidden camera prank towards DJ and Natalia involving a few fishes on their backpacks with what we call the "Instant prank challenge". Hi DJ! Hi Natalia! _*waving his hand with an 'innocent' smile*_ Despite that they can't stay mad with me forever despite chasing me around for half an hour.

Ricardo: It says you are a a big nerd outside the ring, and always traveling with either comic books or manga books for reading for the road.

Matt: Yeah, I have my collection back at home, but I'm always changing the one I travel with on the road when I have the chance to go back home.

Ricardo: It also adds on to say you had once purchased a French copy of Marvel's "Civil War" at an airport.

Matt: Yeah, it actually helps me considering I'm taking lessons to learn French.

Donovan: It says you have an acting career on the side and once made cameo appearances in Spanish television shows.

Matt: That's correct. It was a new experience and I liked the experience, so whenever I can act, I would gladly do it. Of course, depending on the role they have in mind for me.

Wesley: Anything we may have seen?

Matt: My favorite cameos were at Supernatural where I had a fighting scene with Jensen Ackles at this last season and also had a cameo at the third season of Narcos, but I didn't had a talking role at this one so you might don't remember me.

Hugo: You have a tattoo of a cross on your left forearm along the initials of your late grandfather and the date of his death.

Matt: Yeah, I have it right here _*showing his left forearm with the tattoo*_ and you forgot to say it is stylized as a sword the cross.

Hugo: The page didn't say that, but when you look at it up close, it does look like a sword.

Matt: It represents my belief as a Catholic and the strong spirit and willpower that my grandpa had with him, and according to my grandma she see that same spirit and willpower in me, so is a nice memory for me.

Wesley: Now, aside from video games, anime, and comic books, you are an active supporter of MMA and even mentioned you were interested in getting into the sport.

Matt: Correct, I got offers from both UFC and Bellator at one point, but I received the offers when I was at Japan so I had to decline back then.

Ricardo: Now this one I thought was interesting, it says you are an owner of a rare hide from a Mexican grizzly bear.

Matt: That one is false, I don't own that.

Ricardo: Huh, cause if you did, you'd be rich.

Matt: Even if I had the money to own one, I'm not the kind of person who spends money in big quantities. I know how to manage my accounts.

Donovan: And that just about wraps up your personal life! But before we can let you go, it's time for the RAPID ROUND! We each ask you a random question that doesn't revolve around your wiki page. You ready?

Matt: Claro que si. Let's do this.

Donovan: 3… 2… 1!

Hugo: Most bizarre person you've worked with.

Matt: I can't really pick one on this one.

Wesley: If you were to get rid of one US state, which one?

Matt: No offense to the people, but I would pick Arizona for their treatment to migrants with their rules.

Ricardo: Biggest waste of pesos you've spent.

Matt: Has to be when I bought a bunch of chips and beer when I was alone at home and it was the payment for my first wrestling performance.

Donovan: Favorite hand lotion.

Matt: I'm embarrassed to say this but has to be the aloe one that Abby uses. Sorry amor!

Hugo: Name something you did in school that you would've gotten in trouble for, but you never got caught.

Matt: Has to be when I sneak the answers of a test to some of my friends as a favor and they got caught when they passed it to each other.

Wesley: Favorite prank you pulled on Alonso when you were kids.

Matt: Has to be when I put a fake spider at the flowers he gave to his first crush. He was so mad with me.

Ricardo: Is Jason Sabre bae?

Matt: Why you ask me that when the prick tries to "impress" MY girlfriend?!

Ricardo: Teehee, whoops.

Donovan: If you had to model your gimmick of an anime character, which one?

Matt: I'm between Sasuke Uchiha and Vegeta since I'm more a fan of these anti-hero characters.

Hugo: Marvel or DC?

Matt: I'm a Marvel guy all the way.

Wesley: Name a band you'd like to join, and what instrument would you play?

Matt: I'm a huge fan of Linkin Park, but I wouldn't try to take Chester's place, so my second option would be Avenged Sevenfold, and I would play the drums, even though I'm not that good.

Ricardo: Describe your dream house.

Matt: It would be a medium size mansion near a hill, with a view to the beach from there, with a pool outside, a hot tub and a basketball court.

Donovan: And lastly - your biggest guilty pleasure.

Matt: Pringles, I always bought at least one when I'm on the road.

Donovan: And just like that, we are done! Thank you again for joining us, Matt!

Matt: No, gracias a ti and everyone.

Donovan: He's Matt Lopez, they're Wesley, Hugo, and Ricardo and I'm Donovan, and we'll see you all next time! Peace!

* * *

 **Hat tip to DarkSolider41 for his assistance!**


	4. Will Ralston

Donovan: Hello, folks! Donovan here and welcome back to WFA Wikipedia: Fact Or Fiction! Today I am joined by Hugo...

 **(Computer screen shows Hugo, who strokes his goatee and snaps his fingers towards the camera.)  
**  
Donovan: And Kenji!

 **(Computer screen shows a Japanese male with dyed blonde hair, a black stubble on his chin, brown eyes, and caramel skin.)  
**  
Donovan: And today our guest of honor is "the Scottish Avenger" himself, Will Ralston!

 **(Computer screen shows Will Ralston wearing a Bullet Club t-shirt and a black leather jacket and has an energy drink in his hand.)  
**  
Will: Good day lads, let's hope it's worth it, I have a schedule to keep.

Kenji: Alright, I won the dice toss, so I'll go first. Your full name - William Casper Ralston.

Will: Yes, that's a fact.

Hugo: That's one down. You were born in Glasgow, Scotland, on July 14th, 1997; to Edward Ralston and Betty Ralston.

Will: Fact, but I'm not the only child.

Donovan: Off course not, it says you grew up with your older brother Peter Ralston.

Will: Yes, you're on the right track, I'm seven years younger. My brother passed away five years ago, we grew up together with our parents and my dad taught me and Peter how to wrestle.

Kenji: According to Wikipedia, it says you grew up on the "half poor" streets of Glasgow, while your father Edward was the famous luchador, Scottish Lion. My question is - why did you grow up poor when your father was a famous wrestler?

Will: He didn't care about the money, he moved in with my mother, she's a nurse and provides small amounts of cash for food only. What I'm trying to say is that my dad is not interested in the rich lifestyle.

Hugo: ...Okay, well, that doesn't make much sense, but uhmm, okay... Anyways, next your page says that your father ultimately became paralyzed from the waste down after a botched suplex.

Will: Yes, that's true. My mother spent years earning money for my father's surgery. From then on my father retired in 2002 and he became a part time wrestling coach in 2016.

Donovan: It says that after your father's retirement, your brother Peter followed your father's footsteps and donned the same mask and became, "Scottish Lion Jr."

Will: Fact, he donned my father's mask to become "Scottish Lion Jr.", like father like son, Peter did quite well in his career.

Hugo: However, tragedy struck again when Peter died in the ring due to a botched crossbody.

Will: Fact, I never forget that man's face and manager which is why I need revenge for what happened to my father and my brother, but the real truth that led to Peter's death was that, before his match, he had a tumor in his brain. He was going to take time off, doctors orders, to perform surgery and it would save him, but nope, Peter was too stubborn and he felt like nothing happened.

Hugo: A tumor? Yesh, he must've been in so much pain.

Will: It's a good thing he's not Deadpool, because, in all honesty, there's a difference between reality and fantasy.

Hugo: Funny that you mentioned it, my little brother Brad also had a brain tumor. He's long gone now, but he didn't do any crazy stuff like wrestle a giant brute. But life's life, and sometimes you just have to accept the way things are.

Will: I feel your pain lad, shall we continue?

Donovan: Sure thing. It says that you were expelled from high school in 2013 from a crime you claimed to have not committed but was put under custody afterwards.

Will: Yeah, some bullies always get me in trouble for anything they do and put the blame on me, then one day, some of them just put a dagger into my locker and it was coated in blood and a small box filled with, if I remember, there was a $1000 dollars, I was framed.

Donovan: Were there any evidence to show towards those "bullies" placed the goods there?

Will: I'm no expert in detective movies, so they might have placed some fingerprints on the dagger's handle, fake blood on the blade, and extra fingerprints on the box, because someone isn't wearing gloves to hide the evidence.

Kenji: Well it's over now, and you got far in life! So that's what matters!

Will: Life is cruel when it comes to things like this, people can go far in life, plus nobody's perfect.

Kenji: Next on your Wikipedia page, your career began after your brother's funeral - where you traveled to Japan and became a Young Lion.

Will: Yeah, I did. I met met a few would-be WFA stars like Freddy Escobar, Seth Sullivan, Jason Sabre and others.

Kenji: Many said you were rather brash as a Young Lion, care to comment on that?

Will: I'm gonna have to agree with them, back then I was brash and immature and I kinda let two of the seven deadly sins, pride and greed, get to me. Because I never understood the difference and reality of pro wrestling at first, until I went to Mexico.

Donovan: It says that in Japan, you were trained by Shinsuke Nakamura, along with Bullet Club members Prince Devitt, Bad Luck Fale, Tama Tonga, Karl Anderson, and Rey Bucanero.

Will: Fiction, but you're right about Nakamura, but Prince Devitt, who we now know him as Finn Bálor in the WWE, Bad Luck Fale, Tama Tonga and Karl Anderson are the ones that founded the Bullet Club. Rey Bucanero joined the stable in September of 2013, but left in October of 2013. I don't know, because Bullet Club Latinoamerica was active in CMLL from 2013 to 2015 and Bucanero was one of the members alongside Tama Tonga. Shinsuke taught me a few things about the Strong Style of wrestling in July, I joined the stable in November 2013, Devitt and Anderson were like good pals to me and Tonga was the one that welcomed me to the CMLL stable in 2014. Years went by until last year when I tracked down Nakamura in America when he was in WWE.

Donovan: I have also heard there were "issues" between you and Shinsuke at one point. Is that true?

Will: Yeah, Shinsuke had never liked me at first when it comes to the relationship between teacher and student, he thought that "spending too much time with me, was like he was writing his career's suicide note." Last year, in early October, I confronted him when I left the indie circuit and apologized to him for being a bad student, he made me feel like a young lion again so I could start over and spare enough time to prepare for anything.

Hugo: With that being said, we're going to drive right into your first match, which according to Wikipedia - was an open challenge for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship, held by Freddy Escobar, and you won via submission; and that victory caused massive backlash.

Will: Yeah, but me and Freddy never got along at first and like I said, I let my pride and greed get to me because I never understood the difference and reality of pro wrestling until I went to Mexico. I was still thinking about making amends and put it all behind us. It's gonna take a lot of work.

Kenji: Plus, you kinda got Ben Jones fired...

Will: Are you serious?

Kenji: The story goes that after your victory, Ben was fuming, and he dragged Sanada over to Gedo and had Sanada "translate" Ben's anger about your victory. Ben said some... not really nice things about the booking decision. Off course, that really didn't go over will with Gedo and he gave Ben the axe. Which sucks, considering Ben was speaking on behalf of the entire roster.

Will: Ouch, that was chaotic. And no I'm not making a pun about the stable with the same name, I'm saying that Jones might've been wreaking havoc with the axe. But yeah, that sucked.

Kenji: Now, as IC Champion, you defend your belt against all Monarchy members, as well as Kota Ibushi, Jushin "Thunder" Liger, and Tiger Mask.

Will: Yep, I defended the title against them, and I've been asked about me turning heel in early November.

Donovan: Which follows into your joining Bullet Club in November.

Will: You guessed it, but there's a problem, it was the first Club Wars in New Japan involving Bullet Club and Cobra Club, Seth Sullivan came to me and wanted to make me the newest member of his group, but at the same time, Bullet Club was involved. On the same night, Sullivan defeated Devitt in a match, but I quickly attacked Seth because the decision has to be my own on who to join, not between the leader welcoming a new member, and I chose the Bullet Club.

Donovan: Eventually Seth got his revenge as - according to Wikipedia - he was the one to win the title from you.

Will: Yep, and after losing the title, I left New Japan to enter CMLL in Mexico.

Hugo: When you arrived to Mexico, it was promised when you won three matches, you'd get a title shot of your choice.

Will: Yeah, and one of the opponents, Gran Águila, is the one that tutored me in everything about wrestling, reality and kayfabe. Into character and out of character. He also said that I fight like my brother, strong, proud and quite stubborn. As for the title shot of my choice, back then I weighed 192 lbs and I chose the CMLL World Middleweight championship. The titles in CMLL have some weight limits from what I've heard, because we know the Junior Heavyweight division is between 220 lbs and under.

Hugo: How was it like in Mexico, anyways? I've been meaning to ask the same about Japan, but missed my opportunity.

Will: It's okay, I always wanted to answer that, Mexico is clearly a great country, the beaches in Acapulco are indeed beautiful as they say, the history of the "Cinco de Mayo", the history of the Aztec Empire, but one of the most notable there is the legend of the Mexican folk hero El Santo, the greatest wrestler in the history of wrestling and masked wrestling. And one of the greatest traditions there is the Day of the Dead, one of the masked luchadores there said that I should try out, to honor those that are very close to you. Japan however its like very amazing considering the cities look up close in person, the history and culture there are impressive, the masks, clothing and armor are by far, outstanding, considering that Japan can be creative with everything, including anime and Godzilla. I learned to speak Japanese by watching anime, and Spanish by Gran Águila.

Kenji: Knowing you've learned to tell apart fact from fiction in Mexico, how did it feel to leave Mexico to start a new chapter in your career?

Will: A bit dramatic, when it comes to traveling around the world, making a name for yourself, winning championships, fighting against the likes of the KNA, Bobby Roode, Colt Cabana, my old teacher Nakamura, and my most notable rivalry that begun in Finland.

Kenji: On Wikipedia, it says you left Mexico for the Union of European Wrestling Alliances, starting with Russia.

Will: Yes. UEWA has a number of promotions around Europe including the now former Soviet Union. Northern Storm Wrestling in St. Petersburg, Russia is where I started.

Donovan: Any promotions in particular?

Will: Northern Storm Wrestling in Russia, Italian Championship Wrestling in Italy, Fight Factory Pro Wrestling in Ireland, Norwegian Wrestling Federation in Norway, and Maximum Wrestling in Germany. I've also been in two of its former promotions, Super Wrestling Alliance in Spain, and Fight Club Finland in Finland. Fight Club Finland is my favorite.

Donovan: It also says here on Wikipedia that it was in Finland you met your soon-to-be wife and soon-to-be rival.

Will: Yes, Karin Jokela, who's now my wife, and Rick Jokela, my arch rival and brother-in-law.

Donovan: It also says after that, you surprisingly signed with TNA during their UK tour in 2015.

Will: It was short, but it's also worth it. And before you go any further, yeah I also signed with PROGRESS Wrestling in early July, feuded with the KNA to win the PROGRESS World championship.

Hugo: Which was on your eighteenth birthday, yes?

Will: Yep. Then a few months later as you might know, I was asked to drop the title to Pete Dunne.

Hugo: And off course - we all know how that went…

Will: Yep. It's been said I got 'fired.' But in reality, I actually quit, left the title at the owner's office and walked out of there.

Kenji: Really? Then how did the 'firing' story come about?

Will: The boss in PROGRESS, made a segment on my status in the company, but at the same time, I walked into his office and placed the world title on his desk with a note, then when I walked out, I heard these four words before I went to the parking lot, "Will Ralston, you're fired!"

Kenji: Okay, then. Next it says after PROGRESS, you competed in the NWA, where Karin signed, too, as a valet.

Will: That's fiction, Karin is actually in a rock band, I signed in NWA on my own when they were on a tour in Finland. Truth is when I signed up in TNA, I was a bit nervous, because I don't think I'm ready to go to America.

Donovan: What makes you say that?

Will: The companies there are looking for new wrestlers to make their mark anywhere. Plus they have indie circuits so that's good, the companies I like the most are Lucha Underground and Global Force Wrestling. When I signed at NWA, I felt ready to make my mark in America.

Donovan: On the topic of NWA, it says you made your debut and defeated King Gabriel for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship in 34 seconds.

Will: Yep, he was way surprised and unprepared, he didn't even see it coming. Then three days later I faced him again, but this time, in a 1 on 5 gauntlet match with four of his lackeys, it was tough, but it's also a test of survival.

Hugo: Correct if I'm wrong, but that was during the French Revolution storyline, yes?

Will: Yes, the storyline began in August of 2014, it ended with the Massacre of Helsinki in late November 2015.

Hugo: Now, it wasn't until after leaving NWA is where you started to expand your brand into other America promotions like GFW and Lucha Underground.

Will: Ding ding ding, you got that right. Plus I made some appearances at the WWE, I didn't earn the contract there because I don't feel like it. There are fans saying that WWE sucked and that NJPW has better storylines and feuds than WWE.

Kenji: Off course in WWE, you were a guest in the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royale at WrestleMania 32, but were eliminated by Baron Corbin - the winner of that match - and you two faced each other at SummerSlam of that year.

Will: Yep, and like I said - I'm not interested in joining that company. But my time in Lucha Underground ended with Prince Puma winning the title from me and on that same night, Pentagon Dark cashed in the Gift of the Gods title on Puma. Me and Puma left the company on separate paths, I remained in GFW and won the Global title from Magnus. I made a guest appearance at Survivor Series 2016, but it wasn't until I was scouted by the WFA. Off course, even in the WFA I made more guest appearances in both WWE and New Japan, by wrestling Braun Strowman at WrestleMania 33 and defeating him via sleeper hold and wrestling in and winning the 2017 Best of Super Juniors in Japan.

Donovan: Alright, now that we're done with the career portion of your Wikipedia page, it's time we look into your personal life. You ready?

Will: Let's do this.

Kenji: As mentioned beforehand, you're currently married to Karin Jokela, the lead singer of Finnish rock band, the Sirens of the Vikings, in December 25th, 2017; and you both have twin children by the names of Luke Viljami Ralston and Tarja Venus Ralston.

Will: That's right, me and Karin picked those names for our kids.

Hugo: Any meaning behind them?

Will: The name Luke means light giving, and it's also the name of one of my favorite heroes, Luke Skywalker, while Venus is from the Roman goddess of beauty with the same name, which is also the name of my late maternal grandmother. Viljami, and Tarja are both Finnish, Viljami is the Finnish form of William, while Tarja is Daria in Finnish, which is also the same name of Karin's idol Tarja Turunen.

Donovan: Before there was Karin, there was off course - Sharon Natalie Hunter, otherwise known famously as "Cherry Hunter," the pop singer and occasional actress.

Kenji: Am I the only one who thinks "Cherry Hunter" is a weird name for a pop singer?

Donovan: You're not alone, Kenji. Anyways, Wikipedia claims you two dated back during your years in middle school, but she dumped you to "follow her dreams."

Will: Yeah, she became very famous from what I heard, but the chance at fame and stardom got to her, I listened to her latest song, and she was talking about our past relationship, and it's saying that she's forgiving me for everything, including our break up, I supported her dreams when we dated, she could've just apologized to me in person. Also I was the one who came up with the nickname Cherry, because cherries are her favorite fruit, and her kisses tasted like cherry. She kind like Envy Adams from the Scott Pilgrim comics.

Hugo: Quick question - how come her song is about forgiving you if SHE was the one to break up with YOU?

Will: It's like a flashback, when you remember one thing in your past that you couldn't forget, you just want to make amends and move on, the song however, it's about our past romance to our break up all the way to her sudden breakdown. I still listen to it and its like a riddle to figure out what it all means.

Hugo: Alright, quite thought pondering. Next it says that you have a couple of tattoos. The first one located on your right torso reads, "WR 07-14-97, 09-30-97, 03-19-18" in Old English font. The second one is a Japanese kanji symbol for "Lion" located on your right shoulder; and the third one is a large mermaid tattoo of Karin holding a baby in a blanket on your back. The mermaid tail is a caligram that reads the chorus lyrics of Linkin Park's What I've Done and Skillet's Watching For Comets in Old English font.

Will: You got that right, wanna see them?

 **(All hosts look at each other.)**

Donovan: ...I think we'll pass…

Kenji: _*clears throat*_ Moving on, on your Wikipedia page, it says that you've attempted to take your life various times as a child.

Will: Yeah, I've had enough of being a victim of bullying and I failed to do it, multiple times, it wasn't long until 2016, where I decided to stop killing myself. I went to therapy so I could find help, and it worked, but at the same time it didn't due to the criticism I've received last year. So I went on exile to have time for myself to redeem from my past mistakes.

Donovan: Last year, you wrote an autobiography called, "the Lion's Cub," but it received mass criticism from readers and wrestler fans, claiming that you, "made yourself look too strong."

Will: Yep, but let's not talk about that right now.

Hugo: Alright, fair enough. And lastly on your personal life section - it says that you were in involved in various street fights over the course of your career, most notably in Germany where your collarbone was almost shattered.

Will: Yeah, that was true, right now I enter those street fights just to train for the biggest matches in my career, plus I even earned various bruises and some broken bones, to prove that I'm man enough.

Kenji: Who exactly did you get into a brawl with and what caused it?

Will: I don't know. But we should skip ahead, I don't want to waste time.

Donovan: Alright, well, that just about wraps up personal life! But before we let you go, it's time for the RAPID ROUND! We each ask you a random question that doesn't revolve around your wiki page. You ready?

Will: _*takes a deep breath and nods*_ I'm ready.

Donovan: Alright! Starting in 3… 2… 1!

Hugo: Which animal would make the best type of president if the animal kingdom ever rises up and takes over?

Will: A leopard.

Kenji: If you could steal credit for any great piece of art, song, film, book etc. which one would you claim?

Will: Neither, they because they belong to their respective owners.

Donovan: Do you consider Monopoly to be a game that you play with friends or enemies?

Will: With friends.

Hugo: If you were on death row, what would your last meal be?

Will: An apple, just an apple.

Kenji: Who in the WFA locker-room do you wish you had a better relationship with?

Will: I don't know who to pick, really. There's… quite a lot to choose from...

Donovan: If you were the CEO of a company name one thing you would ban in the office.

Will: Criticism.

Hugo: Who would you do Celebrity Wife Swap with?

Will: No one because I'm not interested in that show.

Kenji: Thoughts on ACW.

Will: I've been portrayed as an arrogant Scottish narcissist, Jason may have beaten me once and I've been out of commission, it would've been worth a shot, but I decided to quit if that's okay.

Donovan: And finally, what do you think about when you're alone in your car?

Will: Knowing anything there is to fight my own fears and personal demons.

Donovan: And just like that, we are done! Thank you again for joining us, Will!

Will: No problem. It's nice meeting you lads.

Donovan: He's Will Ralston, they're Hugo and Kenji, and I'm Donovan, and we'll see you all next time! Peace!

* * *

 **Hat tip to** **roddypiperfan84**


	5. Furno Moxley

Donovan: Hello, folks! Donovan here and welcome back to WFA Wikipedia: Fact Or Fiction! Today I am joined by Kenji...

 **(Computer screen shows Kenji, who runs his hand through his dyed blonde hair.)**

Donovan: And Neal!

 **(Computer screen shows a slightly pale male, with reddish brown hair in a French Crop haircut, a five o' clock shadow, and grey eyes.)**

Donovan: And our guest for today is the Lunatic Punisher, Furno Moxley!

 **(Computer screen shows Furno Moxley in a plain black shirt, a leather jacket, and an Usos cap on his head.)**

Furno: Glad to be here, boys.

Neal: Anyways, are you ready to play 'Wikipedia: Fact Or Fiction?'

Furno: Sure thing.

Donovan: Fantastic! Since I won the dice toss, I'll start us off with your name - Jacen Thomas Good, but you were born as 'Jacen Thomas Allster.'

Furno: Aye. Only found out about my birth name a year ago. Allster is my mother's last name since I don't know who my father is.

Neal: Speaking of your unknown papa, it says you were born on June 13, 1990; in Toledo, Ohio. Your mother, 'Jane' as she named, was a hooker.

Furno: That's true. Jane was her stage name, according to my adopted mom. Her real name was Christina "Christie" Allster.

Kenji: It says that since she couldn't provide for you, she gave custody over to her sister - a.k.a. your aunt. It was only days after she finally died due to STDs.

Furno: Yeah... but because I had a twin, she gave custody of me to a certain family in Cincinnati, And my mom died of a tumor, not STDs.

Neal: Ah, Wikipedia fucked up that one. Anyways, can we safely assume it was the Good Family, where a soon-to-be Lunatic Fringe became your new big bro?

Furno: Yep. I had no clue since I was only about six months old when I ended up with them, then as I grew up, I idolized Jon, even got into wrestling because of him.

Donovan: At school, you were somewhat a 'screwed-up' kid. It says you grew up mostly getting into fights with other unruly kids, which trained eventually trained you in self defense and street smarts.

Furno: Experience is the best teacher. I guess it's because I mostly watched Mick Foley matches. But, then again, Cincy is a rough place. You gotta learn to defend yourself at a young age.

Donovan: So... I'm assuming that's a fact?

Furno: Yep. I'm a screwed up kid.

Neal: You say that as if it's a badge of honor.

Furno: Yeah, it is. Kind of a difference between me and some of the other WFA wrestlers.

Neal: Alright. Now, it says your academic career came to an early end when you dropped out of high school.

Furno: Yeah, but at least I got paid before it.

Kenji: Speaking of which - it says during and after you dropped out, you worked as some kind of 'mercenary on a school-level,' as you were paid to beat up bullies and stalkers.

Donovan: Sounds like what Wade Wilson did before he became Deadpool... the movie version at least.

Furno: Exactly. Also, I had to get paid somehow and I figured why not use my basic brawling abilities to do some good, just to get paid at least.

Donovan: Any sort of stories you'd like to share?

Furno: I chased a stalker down an alleyway and punched him until he promised not to stalk one of the cheerleaders in school again. I'm still in touch with the cheerleader. She's a nurse, is married, and has a kid.

Donovan: Ah, well ain't that nice. Anyways, it says you were arrested for aggravated assault, but you were bailed out by WWE Legend, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin.

Furno: Hard to believe, I know, but it happened. Minding my own business in juvie hall then goddamn Stone Cold bails you out. I'm still surprised how my brother got in contact with him.

Neal: When he did bail you out, what did you say to him, and how did the two of you connect?

Furno: Said "thank you", as always. The only way we connected was with our love for all things violent in wrestling.

Neal: Moving on, before you became a wrestler - while training under Steve Austin - you dipped your feet into bare knuckle boxing, where your record is 1-1.

Furno: Well, I gave it a shot. Didn't go so well in the first match, knocked out in the first round. Second match went a little better. Knocked out my opponent in the third round or so. After that, I just decided "you know what, I'll just prepare for CZW".

Kenji: How exactly does one, "prepare themselves," for CZW?

Furno: Run around everyday, punch sandbags, flip tires, typical work outs, pour hot water on my back to increase pain tolerance, learn how to handle chairs and hammers properly. At least, that's what I did.

Kenji: I've always pictured one drilling nails into their heads and chop their toes off using power saws to "prepare themselves." Y'know, stuff straight out of the SAW movies.

Furno: I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid. Although... I did cut myself a few times.

Donovan: Now, you had a long and violent history in CZW. However, one of the most notable things you've accomplished is being the youngest CZW World Heavyweight Champion, beating Justin Danger for the belt. Weeks later, you dropped the belt to Chris Wolf.

Furno: No big deal. The matches I had with them were whole lot of fun nonetheless. Didn't expect I'd meet these guys again in the WFA. It was crazy back then, bleeding here, there and everywhere, bones cracking, weapons crashing, fans chanting loudly. Long story short, just having to contend with them was a great experience during my time in CZW. Also, props to Chris for meeting his girlfriend after beating me.

Neal: Too bad he's wasting his time trying to make 'the Pack' relevant.

Kenji: ...Let's not talk about that.

Furno: ...Okay then.

Neal: Alright, moving forward. After leaving CZW, you joined Chaotic Wrestling, and eventually became CW Heavyweight Champion, though it was also at CW where you met your soon-to-be wife/rapist, Nyx Rosewood.

Furno: Yeah... I still haven't understood how she changed from an innocent, nerdy girl to a crazy sex freak within five or four years. Anyway, it's not rape if you enjoy it.

Kenji: Well, it's rape if it's forced. Anyways, after your contract expired in CW, you were contacted and eventually signed a deal with WWE.

Furno: Yep! I debuted at WrestleMania 29 and defeated Brodus Clay, AND it's where I met Noelle!

Kenji: Noelle, eh? How was that?

Furno: It was a dream come true, back then at least. Met her after thrashing Brodus Clay at Mania 29. Had a crush on her... though I kinda forgot she was a minor until Randy Orton told me.

Neal: How many of Noelle fanboys challenged you to a fight?

Furno: A lot, during my first date with Noelle, I might add. I just decided to leave the site with her, then kicked someone in the balls because they were blocking my way.

Neal: Now, during your time in WWE, you were featured in the Shield stable as the Shield's "understudy," and during that time you became a two-time Intercontinental Champion, and had feuds with Brodus Clay, Kofi Kingston, Big E Langston, and Kane.

Furno: The Brodus feud lasted until before Extreme Rules 2013, when I beat Wade Barrett for my first reign as IC Champion, then sometime in November, I lost it to Big E, and that's when our feud started. I lost that one, unfortunately. Also, during my first title reign, I feuded with Kofi Kingston, which ended with me retaining at Summerslam and Night of Champions on the same year. The Kane feud was around the time after Wrestlemania 30 when I beat the Miz in a Street Fight. It was in line with the Shield-Evolution feud so they had to bring us in.

Kenji: It was also that feud with Kane that brings up to our next thing on Wikipedia - you suffered a concussion from a Chokeslam courtesy of Kane, and then afterwards you were written off TV by having Brock Lesnar attack you.

Furno: Yeah... Lesnar suplexed me everywhere then I got stretchered out. Not sure if it's an honor or a punishment to be written off by the Beast.

Donovan: During your time off from wrestling, you returned to bare knuckle boxing and you worked part-time as a trainer for CW.

Furno: Still didn't do much in bare knuckle boxing, only getting up to around 4-5 as a record, and returning to train CW wrestlers was good experience and good pay for me, sort of like learning what the business is like from the point of view of non wrestlers.

Neal: It was during your experience there that your relationship with Noelle started to dwindle, but you also recently met and befriended Nikki Cross.

Furno: Noelle was my first serious relationship, daughter of my idol and all, but that didn't last long since I left WWE. I was home all the time, Noelle was with her family, etc. And then, there's Nikki Cross. Met her when she signed for NXT.

Kenji: I assume WWE tried to snag you back in the fold during your relationship with Cross?

Furno: Nah, it wasn't during the time I was in WFA that they tried to snag me back to WWE. Of course, Vinnie Mac wanted me to job to Jinder.

Neal: I heard about that. What was your reaction towards that offer, anyways?

Furno: I phoned Vince and just said "Nope."

Donovan: Anyways, I think that just about concludes the career portion of your Wiki page. Now it's time for your personal life section!

Furno: Let's do it!

Kenji: Now obviously, you are currently married to long time girlfriend Adeline Kelsey Hickenbottom, a.k.a. Nyx Rosewood of the New Shield. However, both of you have been practitioners of polyamory.

Furno: _*tilts his head back and forth*_ Yeah... you could say that. Recently, we decided to tone it down.

Neal: How long ago?

Furno: Months ago. I got real uncomfortable with her getting the urge to fuck every single person, man or woman, she sees in bars so we had a sit down and I said something along the lines of "If you stop getting googly for random people, I promise I'll make it worth your while."

Donovan: ...Have you two ever considered going to therapy? Because it actually helps a lot with people with those kinds of issues.

Furno: Nope, but now I'll keep it in mind.

Donovan: Anyways, it says that you are quite the fan of violent pop culture. Your favorite anime consists of include Akame ga Kill!, Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans, and Hellsing. Meanwhile, your favorite video games are include GTA, Skyrim, God of War, Saints Row, Devil May Cry, and the Batman Arkham games.

Furno: Yep! Love me my violent things.

Neal: It says that the burn on your face came from an accidental house fire.

Furno: Not really. I was making pancakes in the middle of the night, I wanted to go to sleep, then I fell face first on the pan while it was on the burning stove. Now, I look like Savitar from the Flash.

Kenji: Imagine one making pancakes while sleepwalking, that'll either be the funnest thing ever or the most creepiest thing ever. Either way, one will wake up smelling something delicious.

Furno: _*laughs*_ Well, I was hungry and I didn't sleep for three days straight.

Donovan: And finally, it says on your personal life section that - although it's typically against your wishes - you make appearances on Nyx Rosewood's YouTube channel.

Furno: Hey, I gotta do something outside of wrestling... and video games... and binge watching.

Kenji: Anyways, that just about concludes it. But before you go it's time - as always - for the RAPID ROUND. We're going to shoot-fire some random, non-related to your wiki page questions, and you're going to answer them and pretend to be interested. You ready?

Furno: _*gets a cup of iced tea and drinks it*_ Okay, go.

Donovan: Starting in 3... 2... 1!

Kenji: Worst house show experience.

Furno: The Cameron incident in Atlanta.

Neal: Name one pet peeve you have about Nyx.

Furno: Playing video games in the house while in a bikini.

Donovan: Thoughts on politics.

Furno: Trump should get his act together. Period.

Kenji: Do you fear WWE will send you a C&D over the 'Shield' gimmick?

Furno: Kind of.

Neal: Name someone you're friends with who isn't in the New Shield.

Furno: Brutus Vicious.

Donovan: What would be the title of your autobiography?

Furno: Moxley Madness, Past to Present.

Kenji: Would you ever compete in New Japan?

Furno: Hell yeah.

Neal: Is Callie secretly a man?

Furno: I checked. She's not.

Donovan: And finally, name something you like that isn't violent.

Furno: Scooby Doo.

Donovan: And just like that, we are out of time! Thank you for stopping by, Furno!

Furno: No problem, man.

Donovan: He's Furno Moxley, they're Kenji and Neal, and I'm Donovan, and we'll see you all next time! Peace!

* * *

 **Hat tip to VelocityRaptor for his assistance!**


	6. Mark Jacobs

**This is merely just to promote the Supernova Cup coming soon! So, time to take a look at one of the tourney's most unique competitors, "The Bane of Existence" Mark Jacobs!**

* * *

Donovan: Hello, folks! Donovan here, and welcome to another addition of WFA Wikipedia: Fact Or Fiction! Today I am joined by Mario…

 **(Computer screen shows Mario, who waves like a jackass.)**

Donovan: And Tom!

 **(Computer screen shows Tom, who was about to wave but Mario interrupts.)**

Mario: You don't get to wave, Tom!

Tom: I want to die…

Donovan: And today our guest is none other than Supernova Cup participant, "the Bane of Existence" Mark Jacobs!

 **(Computer screen shows Mark Jacobs, who is wearing a pair of jeans and a Thousand Foot Krutch t-shirt.)**

Mark: Sup. How you guys doing?

Donovan: We're great, thank you for asking. Now, we are about to go over your Wikipedia page, and it'll be your job to determine whether or not the information here is true or false, does that sound good?

Mark: Sounds good.

Mario: Alright, since I won the dice toss, I'll go first with an easy one. Your full name is Marcus Anthony Jacobs, and you were born in Uniondale, New York on April 23, 1995.

Mark: Correct, but I mostly grew up in Brooklyn.

Donovan: That's one for fact, next it says you were the second youngest of seven children.

Mark: Yes I was. It was a chaotic household. I have three older brothers, one younger sister, and two older sisters.

Mario: What about your parents? What were they like?

Mark: They were hard working adults, but they loved their kids. They are still married actually. I spend Christmas with them every year.

Tom: What about your siblings? What are their jobs?

Mark: My sisters all work in retail, because they all love clothes and shit. Two of my older brothers work in construction and the third is a wrestling promoter.

Mario: Ah, good to hear! Now, next it says-

Tom: Hang on! It's my turn!

Mario: You don't get a turn, you weren't there for the dice toss!

Mark: Yeah, shut up Tom.

Tom: It was on the call, though!

Mario: Yeah, but you were in the bathroom jerking off to that Brianna Kelly sex tape with Justin Danger and Eric Drago! Therefore you were disqualified from winning.

Tom: _*inhales and exhales dramatically*_

Mark: So _Mario_ , what's the next question?

Mario: Question - true or false - were you a straight A student in school aside from science cause that's where you took your naps?

Mark: True. Did Tom find that out? That's a bit of personal info and he seems like the guy that is stalking me.

Mario: He probably put that on your Wikipedia page, actually. He is a Wiki pedler…

Tom: Somebody kill me…

Donovan: Alright, let's move on - it says during your academic years, you pursue your interest in amateur wrestling.

Mark: Correct. I went to State twice and won the second time.

Mario: Eventually after you graduated, you began to work a few indie promotions, one in which nicknamed you 'Bane' because it's booker was a huge DC fanboy and you reminded him of the character Bane.

 **(Mark gets visibly annoyed.)**

Mark: Mostly correct. This guy didn't just nickname me Bane, he forced me to drop my actual fucking name and go by Bane. Not only that, I had to play a _preppy, insane, and lovable BABYFACE_ or I wasn't getting paid. Plus, at that time, he had a lot of pull in the indies, so he could've stopped me from competing in the area. Hell, when I got to PWG, he said that PWG should give him money because 'I made Mark Jacobs into a big deal'.

Tom: Is this man still a burden to you?

Mario: ...Where you not listening, nerd? He's obviously a burden to Mark!

Tom: No! I'm asking if Mark would still have contact with the dude till this day!

Mario: Then why didn't you ask him that LIKE THAT SPECIFICALLY?!

Tom: Uggggh…..

Mark: No, Tom you idiot, he isn't even a booker anymore. The wrestling community ran him out of the business. PWG even mocked him during my matches. Besides, just the other day I thought I saw him twirling a sign for a Verizon store.

Mario: HA! Serves him right!

Donovan: Now, it says during your time in the indies, you've earned a reputation for being very 'dangerous' and 'unpredictable.' Would you mind explaining to us how you've earned those titles?

Mark: Of course. So this was after I earned the nickname 'The Angel Who Had His Wings Torn/Ripped Off'. That was due to me getting injured severely in my first year. I was a babyface at the time and, when I returned, I became a heel. They got the name from my old theme 'Change' by Deftone. Anyways, this brought me to PWG.

Tom: I love that company!

Mark: Shut up.

Donovan: Mind telling us about some of your matches with this new gimmick? I heard something went down between you and Mason Rivers…?

 **(Mark smirks widely.)**

Mark: Mason is one of my best friends, but in the ring, we are bitter enemies. In his last match in PWG before coming to the WFA full time, we fought. During the match, I began showing everyone why I should never be taken lightly. At one point, I locked in my patented Dragon Mutilator and...I shocked everyone. The Man With The Most Heart struggled and struggled, panicking. _*his voice begins to get deeper and more husky*_ He swung his only free arm as much as he could, but after thirty seconds, he went limp. The crowd went deathly quiet as I dropped Mason, who fell into a heap. After that, I realized how dangerous I am. I choked out The Biggest Heart in wrestling. No matter how big it is, my power was bigger.

Donovan: Wow, that's very… fascinating…

Mark: Tom, would you like me to test it on you?

Tom: Depending now fast you can get to Nashville, sure!

Mario: Shut up, nerd!

Mark: Bitch, don't get cocky with me. I have one of my final indy dates in Nashville.

Donovan: Anyways, speaking of indie days, it says eventually, after a PWG show, you were offered and signed to a WFA contract offered by Evan Neal himself.

Mark: Very true. While I'm not much of a people person, he said that I can trust him to take care of my career.

Mario: And that just about ends it with your career, while it's still in the making. Anyways, we can move onto your personal life… which, only has one thing. It says that you are currently engaged with your fiancée Francesca.

Mark: _*breaks out laughing*_ Nah, I am single. Plus, call me picky, but I only date fellow wrestlers. I'd prefer to be with someone that understands the hardships. I hear a couple WFA Talents like me already, but I doubt it.

Mario: Then…. How somebody came up with that is beyond me, but I don't personally care.

Donovan: Anyways! We are almost out of time, but before we can let you go, it's time for the Rapid Round, where we ask you questions not regarding your wiki page, sounds cool?

Mark: Shoot.

Donovan: Starting in 3… 2… 1!

Mario: Name someone in the WFA you'd love to have a match with.

Mark: CJ Hawk.

Tom: What do you think of the other Supernovas?

Mark: They aren't Mark Jacobs.

Donovan: Which WFA show would you love to appear in after the Cup?

Mark: PWE and TDW.

Mario: Most embarrassing indie experience.

Mark: Being called fucking 'Bane' and the gimmick it came with.

Tom: What do your parents think of your wrestling career?

Mark: They are afraid I might kill someone.

Donovan: And lastly, describe what's on your mind right now.

Mark: Eating some nachos, probably.

Donovan: And with that being said, we're done for the day! Thank you all for joining us-

Mark: Actually, one more thing.

Donovan: Okay, err… what is it?

Mark: _*stands up and glares into the camera*_ I'm done with this nice guy shit. I'm not a nice guy, WFA. I'm not going to go around pretending to be a heel, only to sign fan's autographs. I'm not gonna make myself a joke like The Wet Dream Team! I'm not gonna go around with a fucking snake and act like it makes me a badass. I'm not going to call myself Brandon Duke, because I have some respect for myself. I am NOT going to be a horseman in the WFA, I am going to BE the WFA! I came to the WFA because I am tired of seeing guys like Escobar, Cyrus, Sabre, Sullivan, Irving, Dark, Ralston, and so many fucking more talents who act big and bad without backing it up. Do you want to know who the hell I am? I'm...The Ace of Pro Wrestling. I'm the Ace of all styles of Wrestling. That's why I'm gonna do something that no other talent has the balls to do: Jason Sabre, I'm calling you out. You call yourself the Ace, but you've never defended it. I challenge you for the right to be called The Ace. And just so we aren't confused, this isn't the end goal. Sabre, I'm using you as a stepping stone, because that's all you are. Use your charisma against me, try to humiliate me, I dare you. I dare you because when I have the Dragon Mutilator locked it, it's gonna be really fucking hard to run your mouth because you will be too busy wishing to feel oxygen going down your windpipe again. Now...I'm gonna get me some fucking nachos. _*Flips the camera and walks away*_

 **(Donovan, Mario, and Tom look stunned, before Mario quips…)**

Mario: ….this is your fault, Tom! You ruin everything!

Tom: Ughh, why me?

* * *

 **Hat tip to KiranTheRay for his helping hands!**


	7. CJ Hawk

Donovan: Hello, folks! Donovan here and welcome back to WFA Wikipedia: Fact Or Fiction! Today I am joined by Kenji…

 **(Computer screen shows Kenji, who waves the camera.)  
**  
Donovan: Mario…

 **(Computer screen shows Mario, who nods to the camera.)  
**  
Donovan: And Adam!

 **(Computer screen shows a male with fair skin, long black hair, grey eyes, and a black soul patch.)  
**  
Donovan: And today, making his first public appearance since Fallout, CJ Hawk!

 **(Computer cuts to, surprisingly, a hospital room. The lights were dimmed, but still white, and it showed CJ….or his body. The cameras couldn't catch his face due to it missing a half mask. He was in a bed, looking out the window. All he did was wave at the camera behind him.)**

Donovan: Hello, CJ!

CJ: …Hi. Apologies for the…. gloomy setting. I… I… It's been a rough couple of weeks. And… I did promise to show.

Adam: Wow, that match with Seth-err… He Who Must Not Be Named... must've been intense on you.

CJ: ...I guess.

Mario: Anyways, getting your head - pun intended - off that match, we're going to go through your Wikipedia page and go over some details, and you'll tell us whether they are valid or not, that cool?

 **(CJ gave a thumbs up.)**

Mario: Well irregardless if you're cool with it or not, we're doing it anyways! Since I won the dice toss, I'm going first. First let's start off with your name - Cedric Jay Hawkins. It says you were born on February 19th, 1990, in Chicago, Illinois.

CJ: ...Yes. In fact, I am at the University of Chicago, the same….hospital I was born in. There is a strange sense of irony being here…

Adam: Oh that's rich! Anyways, moving on, it says you were the second oldest out of five brothers.

CJ: Yes. The oldest was in high school by the time….I was born….so he wasn't around too much..

Adam: Could you tell us a bit more about your brothers?

CJ: Well, there's Jason. The oldest. He is a psychologist….next is Bryant and Patrick…..twins. They are in school getting MBAs. Last…...Kevin. He is…..he's a doctor….my doctor….

Donovan: What do your brothers think of your wrestling career?

CJ: Kevin….isn't a fan for...obvious reasons. Bryan and Patrick thinks it's cool…..and Jason thinks it's strange…..when it comes to….storytelling….

Donovan: Moving on, it says that your mother is an accountant, but travels a lot, and your father - nicknamed "Papa Hawk" is a Little League couch. It also points out that your parents never married.

 **(CJ starts to groan and begins rubbing his head.)**

CJ: Yes….they never married. Her travels and his….. "Personality" ….got in the way a lot. My father got….his nickname from….coaching. And they are….split on me, to say the least.

Kenji: How so?

CJ: Mother hates wrestling….father does not. Mother is concern….that her child is in this….state. Father….scorns son over losing…..in the main event…..of Fallout…

Mario: On that subject, what does the Hawk Family think about… He Who Must Not Be Named.

CJ: ….Kevin and Jason warned me. They told me to keep my cool. "He" was "getting into my subconscious"...and they was right…..everyone else thought I would…..win. Afterwards…..nothing mattered except…...me being alive…..Father felt….embarrassed that….I let it get to this…...things are tense…..

Mario: Alright, well - it says while growing up, your parents didn't really have much money and that the entire family lived off food stamps.

CJ: ...Yes.

Adam: That must've been tough, considering there were a lot of mouths to feed.

CJ: Recall… when I said….my parents did not… "get along." Well, my brothers…and I lived with our…father…and he refused our mother's money…

Donovan: Why would he do that?

CJ: Ego? Pride? Proving a point? We do not have a clear answer…

Kenji: Obviously, with all that being accounted for, Wikipedia says you've used your love for wrestling as an "escape."

CJ: Such a vague phrase… but yes. I used it to escape from my life….metaphorically and literally…

Donovan: How exactly did you stumble upon wrestling?

CJ: When I went to college…..I found a wrestling school nearby….I spent more time there than college…..so I dropped out and did this full time.

Mario: It also says you went to college in California, but dropped out after five semesters to pursue wrestling full-time, correct?

CJ: Uh-huh. Got bored of it, and found my true calling in the ring….

Adam: What were you in college for?

CJ: Communications.

Mario: When you dropped out of college to do wrestling, you returned home and enrolled in Premier Pro Wrestling in Woodstock.

CJ: ….Bless my mother….because she helped me despite hating it….

Mario: …..Pfffffffffffft- _*chuckles*_ I'm sorry man, but that's gotta be tough for your mother!

CJ: She does love her children…...but very much so…..

Adam: It says that after Woodstock, you returned to Cali and started training in Elite Pro Wrestling for the next five years.

CJ: I did take a break between my 3rd and 4th year….but yes.

Kenji: While you were training, what type of jobs did you have?

CJ: …..Janitor….fry cook….and daycare assistant, which is just cleaning the place…..

Donovan: Once you graduated, you went to Alianza Universal de Lucha Libre, where you were eventually signed by AAA.

CJ: It was mental…..but taught me everything I knew….

Kenji: It says during your time in AAA, you teamed with Konnan for the AAA World Tag Team Championship, but failed twice. You won Rey de Reyes on three separate occasions, and you faced Jeff Jarrett for the AAA Mega Championship, but also failed. However, upon meeting Jarrett, you were offered - and signed - a deal with TNA.

CJ: AAA was…..something…..I wasn't looked upon too well because I was….a foreigner trying to be a….a….luchador…..but meeting JJ was a special moment…..since he helped give me greater exposure.

Mario: And he surely did that! Cause in TNA, you became the X Division Champion within your first month!

CJ: Who did I beat…..ah. I beat King for it.

Adam: In addition to becoming X Division Champ, you also became the Television Champion, becoming a duo champion in the process. However, you dropped both belts to Tigre Uno and Eric Young before going after Abyss for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship.

CJ: Within a span of a season….I did all of that…

Donovan: Interesting enough, it was in TNA you first dipped your feet in Japan when you competed in the Best of Super Juniors.

CJ: I finished with….3 wins. New Japan and TNA were not on good terms then….

Kenji: Now, it was when you left TNA and AAA, you and your amigo Konnan went to CMLL, where you fared better than your run in AAA.

CJ: CMLL was enjoyable…..

Kenji: During your run in CMLL, you won the Heavyweight and Light Heavyweight Championships, won the Leyenda de Plata Tournament in a record four times, won the Leyenda de Azul tournament three times, and won the Campeonato Universal Tournament two times in a row.

CJ: Mexico nicknamed this foreigner the "King of Tournaments," a.k.a. "Rey de Torneo."

Mario: Eventually after CMLL, you dissolved your partnership with Konnan to work on your own.

CJ: Heh...I remember I thought he would be upset…..but he was damn proud of who I grew to be…...we're still cool to this day….

Adam: Due to your previous connection with CMLL, you were offered deals for both ROH and NJPW, with the latter fed being impressed with your matches in your time in the Best of Super Juniors.

CJ: There are some….details missing…..when I went to CMLL...I grew to a Heavyweight…..New Japan almost did not sign because they….wanted me to be a Junior…..but gave me a shot due to my performances…..and eventually were convinced.

Donovan: In ROH, you became their longest reigning Television Champion with 615 days to your reign and a total record of 28 defenses.

CJ: ….The birth of the Way of the Hawk Open Challenge…..god I was in so much pain defending it almost every chance I got….

Kenji: Any notable defenses that stick to you?

CJ: New Japan. I defended during my G1 run, the same year I won….. some names include Kushida….Goto….Ishii….Cole….Strong...Fish...O'Riley….but my toughest defense was against Lethal.

Kenji: Speaking of New Japan, your accomplishments there include your G1 win - which you mentioned - but you also won the New Japan Cup twice - and challenged for the NEVER Openweight title your first time and the IWGP Intercontinental Championship the second time.

CJ: "Rey de Torneo" right here. I remember that...everyone…...EVERYONE-

 **(CJ coughed and took a moment to catch his breath.)**

CJ: ….Everyone called me mental for challenging for the NEVER Title….

Mario: Definitely, it even mentions here you were the first and only person to ever to use his tournament win to challenge for the NEVER Openweight title.

CJ: Indeed. I challenged Ishii. We almost killed each other in the ring…..but I won the title and his respect…

Adam: Remind us, who was the IWGP IC Champion that you challenged?

CJ: ...Michael Elgin.

Adam: THE GREAT AND UNBREAKABLE!

CJ: Yeah…. he….. goaded me into… challenging him…

Mario: Now, moving on - once you left New Japan, you signed with Lucha Underground, which was around the time your name was starting to get big on the indie scene.

CJ: Out of every place…. Lucha Underground was my personal favorite company to be in…. it was so much fun and even re-energizing.

Adam: I bet, because you won the Gift of the Gods Championship in your first match!

CJ: ...I had no clue what was going on, or what the championship stood for.

Donovan: Well, that title belt is practically the equivalent of WWE's Money In The Bank briefcase from the way I see it.

CJ: ...It took me half a season to figure that out. In the meantime, I defended the title every episode.

Donovan: And eventually… you cashed it in on Fenix to win the Lucha Underground Championship!

CJ: Yes….. just minutes after learning I must "cash" in with the title, I challenged him for the next episode.

Kenji: You did win the title and defended it a few times, but you sadly lost the title in the Aztec Warfare.

CJ: …..Damn Pentagon…..

Mario: Now during your run in Lucha Underground, you were also quite active on the indie scenes, most famously enough - PWG!

CJ: Yup. I did.

Mario: According to Wikipedia, you won the Battle of Los Angeles a consecutive three times.

CJ: That was enjoyable. A personal favorite tournament of mine.

Adam: In addition to that, you were also the PWG World Champion during a time and you defended that title a total of thirty times - in both PWG and other promotions.

CJ: …...Listening to this, Wikipedia makes me appear as if…. I don't want to be champion. I keep giving chances…. for people to take it away.

Donovan: Oh I don't think it's like that, I think they're trying to display the image you want to give other people a chance to compete for a title that isn't related to THEIR respective promotions… if that makes sense.

CJ: Oh I know…. it's just a funny thought I had. That's all. Hell, I'm surprised they did not mention my final Indy match…

Kenji: What match was that?

CJ: Pentagon and I in LU …...all night long….man it was bloody….and I lost….but it was something I'll never forget. I bring this up because …...well… I'll be fine. I'll…. be fine…

Donovan: Anyway, that just about wraps up your career portion of your Wikipedia page, now it's time to look over your personal life section!

Mario: Which is… only one thing really...

CJ: Which is…..?

Mario: It says you were in a relationship with fellow WFA wrestler Shai Steele, a.k.a. "SJ Steele," during your time in TNA.

 **(CJ groans loudly.)**

CJ: They say….. a gimmick is just an extension of someone's personality… and it holds true for Ms. Steele.

Kenji: So… did you have "situations" with her?

CJ: ….If "situations" means what I think it means then yeah… we did. But she's a bit….. how can I say….. "territorial" and "needy." She is a good person, but things just did not go well. Plus….I think she had a thing for my father….

Adam: I bet they had a blast barading you…

CJ: She thought it was a joke… and still does….

Donovan: Anyways, we are running out of time, but before you go, it's time for the RAPID ROUND! Basically, we're all going to ask you questions that doesn't regard your wiki page, is that cool?

 **(CJ gives a thumbs up.)**

Donovan: Alright, starting in 3… 2… 1!

Kenji: What would I find in your refrigerator?

CJ: Food. A lot of food. I enjoy the chance to cook and eat homemade meals.

Mario: If you can eat with any historical person, living or dead, who would it be?

CJ: Hmmm...Steve Jobs. Why? He always appear as a fascinating person to me.

Adam: Who did you take to your school prom?

CJ: An old high school sweetheart. We split when she left for college.

Donovan: If you weren't a wrestler, what would be your career?

CJ:...Honestly, I have no idea. I never knew anything else that has given me much joy than wrestling.

Kenji: Tell us something that you believe but almost nobody agrees with you on.

CJ: The main championship is not as important as every other championship. They all still call me mental for saying that... and getting most people to believe it.

Mario: If you could customize your car license plate, what would it say?

CJ: WOTH-0615

Adam: How many phone calls have you received regarding your last match, and who called?

CJ: ...A lot. Almost the entire ICW Roster. First was, obviously, my employer Trell. He was very concerned over my well-being. After that was Matt Lopez, who was LIVID...ow...livid about what happened. Natalia Rodriguez called, and sounded like her old, bubbly self when asking how I was. Then it was Chris Blade, who actually sounded heartbroken over my situation and the state of the International Championship title. Katie Striker and Brianna Kelly even called and told me to keep my head up. After that were Team PRTY...who wanted to throw a party to help me get better. Then, Daria St. Leger, shockingly, and Casey Bolek called and vowed to carry the Chicago spirit for me. But surprisingly, I even got a call from SJ, checking up on me. There were many...many...many more, but I will be here all day if I continued.

Donovan: Scale us as interviewers from one to ten.

CJ: All of you are eight out of ten. Not bad at all.

Kenji: If you could be any animal, what would you be and why?

CJ:...Take a wild guess.

Mario: Fucking Kenji….

CJ: As for why, they're a bird that is overlooked, yet is a key predator within nature. Plus, they can soar higher than most animals.

Mario: What makes your theme song, "Breaking Through," fit you?

CJ: With any music, it gives off an "aura." Whether it is dominance, arrogance, hype, eeriness, or whatever, the theme music let's the world know about what is to be in store. When I close my eyes and play the song in my head, I envision the Way of the Hawk, and project it for the world to see, until they eventually close their eyes and envision the Way of the Hawk when they hear my theme song.

Adam: What was your most fond experience with your siblings?

CJ: ...When we played games together. We always enjoy cards or board games

Donovan: And finally - if He Who Must Not Be Named was standing in front of you right now, what would you say to him?

CJ: ...

 **(CJ did not say anything, and decided to have his screen turn off.)**

Donovan: I'm sorry, too personal?

CJ: No no, it's no problem…. I just need to think….

 **(CJ takes a deep breath, and finally turns his screen back on.)**

CJ: As for…. "Him," I wouldn't say anything at all… I know you guys would think I would probably scold him for almost costing me my…. career…. He believes that he had….. "Broke me." In truth, he may have… but I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing that….

Adam: Huh, that's a pretty good answer.

Donovan: Oh, and just like that we are out of time! Thank you for joining us, CJ.

CJ: It's been a pleasure….

Donovan: He's CJ Hawk, and they're Adam, Mario, and Kenji, and I'm Donovan. Thank you all for joining us, and we'll see you all next time! Peace!

* * *

 **Hat tip to TheWayOfTheHawk for his helping hand!**


	8. Seth Sullivan

**At the time of this posting, September 12th, 2018; I am celebrating my eighteenth year on this earth! So as my birthday present off all of you, I am giving you the Wikipedia: Fact Or Fiction for one of my greatest creations - Seth Sullivan!**

 **Hat tip goes towards KiranTheRay and theDarkRyder for their assistance.**

* * *

Donovan: Hello, all! Welcome back to another addition of WFA Wikipedia: Fact Or Fiction! I'm Donovan and today I am joined by Adam...

 **(Computer screen shows Adam, who tips his fedora to the camera.)**

Donovan: Wesley…

 **(Computer screen shows Wesley, who waves to the camera.)**

Donovan: And Jay!

 **(Computer screen shows a tanned male with a black mohawk, gold eyes, and a black spider tattooed on his neck.)**

Donovan: And today, it warms my heart to announce we are here with "the Gravedigger" himself, Seth Sullivan!

 **(Computer screen shows Seth Sullivan, whose wearing his aviators, trench coat, and a top hat. He tips his top hat to the hosts.)**

Seth: Top of the morning, you cocksuckers!

Wesley: Oi, that's a way to start of this interview.

Seth: It sure is!

Donovan: Alright, so Seth, what we're about to do is go over your Wikipedia page and state some facts regarding your life and career, and you'll determine whether or not it's true or false, and maybe elaborate if needed.

Seth: I'm scared, man. I don't know what we're getting into.

Adam: That is the _perfect_ way to get into it. Anyways, Jay, you won the dice toss, you go first!

Jay: First, it says that you were born Seth Jeremiah Sullivan on June 7th, 1989 in Barcelona, Spain during a family vacation… and that in July 30th, 2015…. you died.

Seth: Oh yeah, that's totally true! I've risen back from the dead! Although not all zombies are out and about eating flesh while having decaying skin and foul odor. There's some like me, walking around, eating pretzels rather than human flesh, and shopping at stores like Yankee Candles and Bath and Body Works. Call me crazy, but Bath and Body Works is a great store.

Jay: Oh definitely! I once sent Mario a bottle of skin lotion from Bath and Body Works for his birthday, but he sent me back half a bottle…

Donovan: I'd love to continue on with this interesting topic… but that's obviously fiction.

Seth: Ahhhh, yeah, I'm still alive, you caught me. But it's funny, and this is not a bullshit story, but some years back while I was working in England, I was riding my bike and going through my Wikipedia page because… if you have a Wikipedia page you obviously want to check it out, and some asshole said I died on that vary day! I was too busy laughing about it until I realized I rode past a red light and I was almost hit by a car! I was like, "What the fuck… Wikipedia almost predicted my death!" It'd be ironical, and till this day I still laugh about it.

Wesley: I mean, I personally would died laughing if that happened to me.

Seth: I would've kept it on there, but some Wikipedia officials took it off. But every now and then I put it back on the page just to screw with people.

Donovan: As much as I am enjoying this, we need to focus. Is that your name and birth date and place?

Seth: Yep! And some people can't even believe I was born in Spain. Even my best buds like Matt and Ben can't believe it, everyone thinks I'm 100% Baltimore bound. But that's not the case. At that time, it was my mom's b-day and my dad took her out to Spain because she's always wanted to go to Spain. Then after a good time there and they were packing up to leave, I wanted to see Spain for myself! So, I was born three weeks early and my family had to postpone their trip home and take an extended holiday in Spain because little Seth was born, hooray! _*blows party favor*_

Adam: Great to hear! What would the world be without the King Cobra?

Seth: A world where you're stuck with the likes of Freddy Escobar, Furno Moxley, and Samuel Dark as your top guys?

Wesley: They're good.

Seth: Yeah but they're not me.

Donovan: Next, it says you were raised as an only child.

Seth: Yep! And I consider that a personal achievement considering I didn't have to share space with an ungraceful brother or sister. Plus, hearing all the horror stories of other WFA stars and their siblings, makes me look back and realize how great of a childhood I had.

Jay: I mean, there are several who are a part of big families. Their childhoods must've sucked.

Wesley: Next, it says that your father was a data scientist while your mother was a wealthy accountant.

Seth: Hey! Look at that! CJ and I have something in common! Our moms were accountants!

Adam: Except your dad is proud of you…

Wesley: I heard that CJ's dad supported you in your feud. Is that true?

Seth: Pffffffft! Nope! Actually, that brings me to another story. So three days after my match with CJ and I flew back home to Baltimore, I was sleeping, then my cell phone rings. It was three in the morning, and typically if you get a call that early, it's bad news. So I answered the phone, "Okay, whose dead?" There was silence, and I said, "Hello?" Then I heard a, "You're gonna be dead as soon as I'm done with you!" I was like, "Who the hell is this?" The voice said, "Who am I? I'm Papa Hawk, and I got a bone to pick with you, ya big dummy! You landed my son CJ in the hospital! He may have dropped all my water, but he's still my son!"

Donovan: Really? Are you sure?

Seth: I was tired, so I may have heard it wrong, but the only thing I could pick up from that phone call was that he identified as, "Papa Hawk." At first I thought it was a rib until I found some sources online saying CJ's father really was called, "Papa Hawk." And that old, son of a bitch had the balls to call me in THREE IN THE MORNING!

Jay: He was never heard from again… MOVING ON! It says your father got hurt in a car accident but grew addicted to painkillers, he ultimately left for rehab, but contact between you and your father was cut and you haven't spoken to each other for a very long time.

Seth: Ah, that's where the "edgy" part of my life comes into play, as Eric Drago would call it, but that dingus's mom died of a heart attack because he kept whining all damn day, so he can't complain. Anyways, yeah, dad got hurt and taking his medicine apparently made things worse. Sure, he realized drugs weren't helping him and he checked himself into rehab. But all contact between him and my mom ceased, so we hadn't talked for quite a while. At those times, I had the feeling that maybe he died, and after a while I accepted that it might've been the case.

Adam: I may just be imagining this, but isn't there a Supernova who does drugs?

Seth: Uhh, who's that guy? Nigel? I thought his name was "Jason."

Donovan: Cameron Noel, a.k.a. Nigel Void.

Wesley: Also Freddy Escobar.

Seth: Also me if you consider my gimmick in ACW.

Wesley: Speaking of gimmicks, it says that one of the inspirations for your gimmick was that you worked as a Gravedigger in high school.

Seth: Bingo! That's true, although Mama Sullivan didn't want her son to work because she thought I'd get a better experience volunteering. But I didn't want to wake up on random days going, "Oh! Today I must help with the Soup Kitchen." No! I wanted to wake up with a regular routine and benefit myself. But at the time, there wasn't much jobs to choose from because hiring season came and went. But, there was a job that interested me - gravedigging for a local cemetery. So I figured, "why not?" I applied, and I got the job!

Adam: I wonder if you would've become the Gravedigger if you hadn't.

Seth: I'd probably still be using that Saigo no kettei gimmick, which you'd probably read about soon. But other than that, I might just be called, "the King Cobra." After all, that's my new nickname in ACW and SSW.

Adam: Hiss hiss. _*chuckles*_ Anyways, before we get to your career, it says that you went to college in Virginia for a degree in Medicine.

Seth: Ehhhh… I did go to college in Virginia, but not for medicine. I went to college to study Herpetology.

Wesley: Mind if you clue us in on what that is?

Seth: It's a branch of zoology concerning - shocker - reptiles! Snakes included!

Donovan: Who would've guessed?

Seth: While I did have an interest in reptiles, I always knew I wanted to be a wrestler. Mama Sullivan said she was "cool" with me pursuing wrestling, but she always reminded me to have a back-up plan, and my plan was to study reptiles. Obviously, I put two of those interests together and I'm making good money from both those interests. It's been said, if you do what you love, you never work a day in your life!

Jay: I don't blame her, wrestling can be a cut-throat business.

Seth: But there's some truth to that Medicine statement, cause snake venom actually has some medical benefits which I learned during my time. The effects of snake venom and pathology go hand-and-hand. I also learned how to create anti-venom and how to properly inject, which is useful considering part of your wrestling gimmick is having venomous snakes bite your opponent.

Adam: Interesting. Is it me, or are you are the only wrestler in WFA that likes snakes.

Seth: Not just me specifically, but I know a bunch of guys in the locker room are scared shitless of snakes. One day I let Sully loose and he slithered into Jeff Rizzo's "personal locker-room" - a.k.a. the janitor's closet - and he screamed like a girl having her first period! He then ran out of the arena and climbed up a tree, and I'm pretty sure he urinated himself because he smelt like piss when he came down. Sad, really, Sully just wanted to say "hello" to the Dubstep King.

Donovan: Ryen Valenteen's knight in shining armor… Moving on to your career, it says that you mainly trained under Minoru Suzuki in the beginning of your career.

Seth: That's true, back when I was teaming with Russell in the indies, Gedo and Evan Neal approached us and gave us an opportunity to wrestle in Japan. At first I thought Russ and I had to wear those black trunks and cut our hair short and become "Young Lions." But Gedo then told us that he and Neal talked about it and they determined we seemed to "know enough" to go to the main roster. Regardless, we wanted to go to the Dojo to get into the style, cause as you might know - American wrestling and Japanese wrestling are two different ball games. So we went, we met Suzuki, and at that time we were smacked around, kicked in the head daily, and trained our asses off.

Jay: So, it says that you took once made an inappropriate joke about death and because of that, Suzuki sent you into the Suicide Forest as if your name was "Logan Paul."

Seth: _*nods and shakes pointer finger*_ …That's true!

Donovan: …I gotta ask, what was that like for you? Aokigahara is one scary place…

Seth: Oh definitely! Now, I remember I was sleeping in my apartment then one day Suzuki came in and woke me up, telling me he had something for me to do. I then went into his car and we drove for a while, I kept asking him where we were going but he didn't answer. Then I saw this huge field of trees and suddenly, it hits me in the head - we were going to Aokigahara! When we got out of the car, he gave me a shovel and told me to go around the forest to bury any dead bodies I saw. It was without a doubt, one of the scariest moments of my life. But that wasn't my only time there, soon it became a weekend job for me. I took down either half-decaying bodies or fresh ones, give their identities to forest rangers, and bury them in a space outside the forest. Sometimes, if it gets too dark, I had to camp out.

Wesley: That… frighting...

Seth: But, in the end, it was a blessing in disguise, because the more times I went into the forest, the new ideas and inspiration came to me regarding my wrestling, and it helped me come up with a gimmick! It was there's the _Saigo no kettei_ gimmick of mine came about - which was mainly a suicide-themed gimmick. The name itself translates to, "the Last Decision" in Japanese. Ultimately that gimmick morphed into the Gravedigger persona when I went to Mexico.

Adam: That sounds real interesting.

Seth: Plus, my experiences made for some killer campfire stories to tell to Young Lions and WFA wrestlers whenever we go camping.

Wesley: Nice! Now, it says that you met most of the Cobra Club in the dojo.

Seth: That's correct! Now, Russell and I were told by Evan Neal himself that it was our responsibility to find some members in the dojo. It took us a while, we asked some Young Lions, some veterans, but nobody was interested. Just as Russ and I sat down for a rice break, we heard some loud yelling from the kitchen. Apparently Jushin Thunder Liger was complaining to some young boy that his egg rolls were under cooked and this young boy cursed him out in the most creative way possible, almost sounding poetic! Liger, obviously embarrassed, quickly rushed away. Russ and I went up the kitchen and there he was - Levi Maverick, one of the various sons from the Maverick wrestling dynasty in Ireland… But he was changing his name to represent a new persona, dubbing himself, "Loki Malphas." We asked if he wanted to join our stable, and he said yes!

Jay: So that's Loki… what about the most controversial member?

Seth: Oh, the big guy! Genocide! The day after we recruited Loki, the three of us were eating together, getting to know one another, then we heard all this loud yelling from the back. Three Young Lions ran out of the room, beaten and bloodied, then Genocide rampages out with a baseball in his hands. Apparently his method of "training" was beating the bloody pulp out of any young boys foolish enough to look at him funny. He scanned the room and he saw Russell and said, "Well, I didn't know they allow niggers in the Dojo!"

Donovan: Uh… wow.

Seth: You should've seen Russell's face! Obviously they got nose-to-nose about it, then Genocide challenge him to a fight. Obviously a crowd formed around them and then suddenly - BAM! Russell delivered one punch, and it was lights out for Big Frank. Afterwards just as Russ, Loki, and I were leaving… Genocide approached us and… apologized.

Wesley: Really? Genocide? Neo-Nazi Genocide?

Seth: Nope, it was Frank Smith talking. He said he was fresh from CZW and he typically gets carried away with his gimmick considering how much time he invested with it. We talked for a bit and he tagged alongside us for dinner, and right then and there - the Cobra Club was born! We even came up with the name together at the steakhouse we went to!

Donovan: How did that name come about anyways? "Cobra Club," when I hear that I think of a mysterious group filled with enigmatic yet badass people, like the Illuminati.

Seth: Well, "Club" is obviously adopted from Bullet Club, since New Japan were planning the Bullet-Cobra feud as "Club Wars." As for "Cobra," I was nicknamed "Snakeboy" in the Dojo because of my thin build and snake-like appearance. Also on the indies, Russell was know as, "the Copperhead" because his skintone matched the Copperhead's scales. So we had the snake connection going on. When we were at the steakhouse, Russell, Loki, Genocide, and I were shooting named back and forth like "Mamba Club," "Viper Club," but we settled with "Cobra Club" because it had a good ring to it. Soon, Evan Neal and Gedo approved of it, and after working my ass off as a glorified jobber to the legends, Cobra Club formed and gunned after the Bullet Club. Prince Devitt was the leader at the time, and he was my first major win. Obviously their young boy Will Ralston had to come along and spoil my celebration and joined Bullet Club, even after I offered him membership! But, I got back at him later… by taking his IWGP Intercontinental Championship at Wrestle Kingdom! _*laughs*_

Wesley: Will Ralston, the most beloved member of Bullet Club.

Seth: The sarcasm is strong with this one… I also dedicated my victory to my good buddy Ben Jones, after Will won the title, Ben wasn't too happy about it and dragged Sanada over to Gedo and "translate" his frustrations. Off course, Ben didn't have any kind words to say about the booking choice, and Gedo fired Ben. I had to help the future "Destroyer" get back on his feet by getting him into other wrestling promotions in Japan. He claims he owes me his life, but I say he owes me a shot for his ICW Heavyweight Championship! So Trell, if you're seeing this, BOOK THAT MATCH, DAMMIT! Why you putting me up against Detrick and putting me in shitty interviews with Brendan Andrews?

Adam: Is it me, or is everyone in the WFA named "Brandon" a total waste of space?

Seth: If you're referring to Brandon Duke, I agree.

Jay: Moving on, it says that you defended the IWGP Intercontinental Championship against Kota Ibushi, Tiger Mask, Minoru Suzuki, and Jason Sabre before finally losing it to Koji Yoshida.

Seth: Yessir! That Ronin's Blade got me. But quite honestly, I couldn't ask for a better person to take the title off me. Koji Yoshida is the fucking future of the WFA. Hats off to the Ronin. Plus, it was right around time Cobra Club were leaving Japan to expand our brand elsewhere, so… Gotta lose the title fairly instead of vacating it like a pussy.

Adam: It does mention that. It says that you all refused to resign before signing to wXw.

Seth: Yep! I'll admit, being in Japan for so long it felt shocking to see so many Caucasians again, not that I'm against Japanese people or anything - I still love Japan - but… yeah, it felt oddly refreshing. Plus, Germany's commercials on TV are less scary.

Donovan: I can understand that. Next, it says that you won the wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship from WALTER.

Seth: I'll admit, I completely underestimated how strong WALTER's palm strikes are. They're like sledgehammers to the chest! I remember this one spot where I was leaning against a table, trying to see if my heart hasn't been mushed by WALTER's stiff strikes. Then I look up and he's up in the air and BAM! Vertical Splashes me through the table!

Wesley: Ouch! That must've hurt for a couple weeks! Next, it says that you defended the title in the 16 Carat Gold Tournament before losing it to Tommy End.

Seth: I coincidentally took a page out of Mr. "Rey de Toreno" and defended my title during a tournament, and ended up winning the whole thing! Two months later, Tommy End claimed my title as his. Bravo to the future Aleister Black, there.

Jay: Anyways, it says that you and Cobra Club left wXw and signed to CMLL, correct?

Seth: Yep! And admittedly, I enjoyed Mexico just as much as I did with Japan. Plus, relocating to North America again was a blessing, as Cobra Club jumped into the indie scenes in both America and Canada.

Donovan: That wasn't the only new member, as your Wiki says that Julian de la Barrera joined while you were in CMLL.

Seth: Yep, the Club got themselves a dealer! He assisted me winning the CMLL World Heavyweight Championship from El Terrible, thus making me the first American wrestler to win the title! Meanwhile Loki won the World Lightweight Championship, and Russell, Genocide, and new member Julian won the World Trios Titles. Also, and this isn't a lie and one hundred percent truth, we went to a restaurant and a future Mexican Lone Wolf was our waiter!

Adam: I'm sure that's a cherished memory for Matt Lopez. But as you said before, you then morphed your suicide-based gimmick into the Gravedigger gimmick, care to explain why?

Seth: Well, I figured since Cobra Club was getting mainstream and I was wrestling more in America, I didn't think it'd be appropriate using a gimmick that seemingly glorifies suicide; knowing how suicide is a serious situation in America, and more younger people are taking their lives. Soon I started to tone down my violent mannerisms and exchanged it with boasted arrogance. Plus, I've been known for "burying legacies" by stealing masks from luchadores in Mexico, so I decided to run with that. Pretty soon, I replaced the fake blood and blades with dirt and shovels.

Wesley: Fair enough. Now, it says that after you all lost the belts, you joined a bombardment of other federations like Ring of Honor, Pro-Wresting Guerrilla, Lucha Underground, PROGRESS, and Insane Championship Wrestling, correct?

Seth: I was in hot demand at that time so I took all sorts of dates from everywhere! Couldn't leave anyone disappointed!

Wesley: Any fond memories from those promotions?

Seth: Well in ROH I debuted and defeated Kenneth Angel for the ROH World title while my buddy Loki won the ROH Television title against Eric Drago. Eventually I lost the title to Jason Malice after a lengthy run that gave Adam Cole a run for his money, but also in ROH I was a dual champion holding the PWG World Championship. In Lucha Underground, Cobra Club first feuded with the Reptile Tribe for the Trios Titles, which we succeeded in winning. Before I challenged for the title, I feuded with Mil Muertes, which soon escalated to me putting him a casket during a Graver Consequences Match, AND our feud debuted Sully, who bite Catrina! After I was finished with Mil, I feuded with then-champion Chris Wolf and won the title from him after bitchsmacking him with the belt, which also banished him and his cronies from the Temple. I then lost that belt after Cody Fireheart cashed in his Gift of the Gods title after he won it from Julian - JULIAN HAD ONE FUCKING JOB!

Jay: My my, that's quite a lot!

Seth: Oh there's more! Meanwhile, half a world away, I was wrestling in PROGRESS, my buddy Ben Jones and I wrestled for the vacant PROGRESS World Championship after their last champion Will Ralston was fired for "unprofessional conduct," and won the title in a glorious bout. In Scotland's ICW, my run there was relatively short, but I won the ICW World Heavyweight Championship from Joe Coffey during my tenure.

Donovan: That's quite a lot there, Sullivan.

Seth: My schedule was pretty hectic, but I enjoyed every minute of it. In addition during that time, Cobra Club slowly became "Cobra-gun" considering our large numbers. We gathered Alex Karloff, Jack Cunningham, Nicholas Ace, Dash Gabriel, and celebrity member Dan Riley. In fact, Dan, Alex, Jack, and Julian wrestled in Impact for a while as "Cobra Club International," where Dan won the Impact World title, Julian won the Grand title, and Jack and Alex shared the tag belts.

Jay: It says that while you were in PWG, you met another young wrestler who was only just beginning to make a name for himself, Mark Jacobs.

Seth: I've met a lot of people during my time in wrestling, and Mark Jacobs was an interesting case. I met the guy during a tag match between Genocide and I against him and Mason Rivers.

Donovan: Didn't that pairing lead to the Jacobs and Rivers rivalry?

Seth: Yep. He walks out on Mason just as he was about to tag. Before the match, he approached me - seemingly nervous to speak to me - and asked me if I had any advice for him, being how PWG was the biggest stage for him yet. I just told him, "Try to stand out." He asked, "How?" And I said, "Why not walk out on Mason?" He liked the idea and pitched it to the bookers, and they went with it! As you could guess, this lead to their infamous rivalry on the indies.

Jay: Who would've guessed that the King Cobra accidentally had a helping hand in making one of the most dangerous fighters? Does he give you royalties?

Seth: Nah, I may have helped, but he did all the hard work. I try to stay humble because people praise me for so many things.

Donovan: He isn't the only one you've helped though. During this time, you helped several future WFA Talents, including Rayleen Barnett. Is this correct?

Seth: That's true, considering I was in ROH at the time, I had ties to Japan and every now and then I'd come visit to train Young Lions, and it was at the Dojo I met Rayleen. I never would thought in years from now, a lunatic would be asking me how to win her over…

Wesley: Moving away from the training and teaching, it says that after winning numerous titles in those promotions, you and Cobra Club resigned full-time with New Japan.

Seth: Correct! After so much time away, the Japanese fans never thought they'd see me again, and when I reappeared with the larger Cobra Club attacking CHAOS, the gasps and cheers with deafening. It was like when the Wet Dream Team reunited in Mexico… but louder.

Jay: Strong words.

Seth: It's true though, Japan would rather see me than "Jatrick" or whatever their stupid-ass pet name is.

Donovan: And finally, after returning, you won the IWGP Heavyweight Championship at the New Beginning.

Seth: Perhaps one of my proudest achievements… and soon Cobra Club starting collecting a lot of gold following that - Dan won the IWGP Intercontinental Championship while holding the ROH World title because somebody had to keep that title in Cobra Club, Loki won the Junior Heavyweight title, Julian had a run with the United States title, Nicholas and Dash won the tag belts, Russell, Alex, and Jack won the Openweight 6-Man belts, Genocide regained his NEVER Openweight title and became the longest reigning champion in that title history, and we got a new member in "the Basilisk" Yamato Kurosawa… who helped up regain the Trios belts for a second reign.

Wesley: Wow, y'all are quite the belt collectors.

Seth: Austin Aries can certainly eat his vegan heart out. As for my reign as IWGP Heavyweight Champion, everybody wanted a shot at me. I defended my belt against Tanahashi, Suzuki, Elgin, and Matt Lopez - to which we had a five-star match together at the G1 Special in Chicago. One of the best matches of both our careers. Plus, that wasn't the only big thing that happened to Cobra Club in Japan. In DDT, Sully the King Cobra even won himself some gold! He defeated Joey Ryan for the DDT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship!

Adam: Heh, even the mascot won gold!

Seth: I was so proud of him! All that training of his pulled off!

Jay: Now, after you lost the IWGP Heavyweight Championship to Naito, you finally arrived in the WFA to huge fanfare.

Seth: Yep! I mean, did you hear how much of a pop I got when I stepped foot in ICW?

Jay: It was absolutely deafening!

Adam: Sabre and Cyrus certainly wished they can get a reaction like that!

Seth: Heh heh, Cyrus, I'm gonna show that Mexican Jumping bean why the country he adopted fears the term, "Gravedigger." As for Sabre, assuming he isn't chomping on Detrick's churro, I'll twist his ass like one in XCW.

Donovan: What is it with you and the Wet Dream Team, anyways?

Seth: A lot of people view this quarrel of ours as the next Cornette-Russo feud, but I'm pretty sure this is just an over glorified popularity contest. From my knowledge, they - most likely Sabre - were envious about the Cobra Club when we first came to Japan. They felt as if we were "hand-selected" to be the next big thing whereas they had to start from scratch. Whether or not this is true is anybody's guess, but Sabre never misses an opportunity to take a shot at me. Just the other day he said, "I could bury myself and make Ray Kiran ACW's top star and he'll still be more over than Seth and his gang of dickwads." I laughed and thanked him, and asked if his ass was jealous of all the shit that comes out of his mouth.

Wesley: ...Well, bollocks.

Donovan: Well, I guess it's time to move onto your "controversial" personal life. First, it says you are currently married to the GM for No Limits Wrestling, Jennifer Rose.

Seth: Ah, the love of my life. We found each other while I was wrestling in PROGRESS. She was already a fan of Cobra Club when we met, who knew I'd marry a fan of mine?

Wesley: Next, it says you are a Conservative Republican and you are good friends with "the Destroyer" Ben Jones.

Seth: I will admit, out of all my friends, both in and out of Cobra Club, Ben's probably the best I had in a long time. I even appeared on his radio show, "Liberals Beware."

Adam: It also mentions you have a distaste for stuff like feminism, ObamaCare, gun control, religious propaganda, and most shocking off all - interracial marriage.

Seth: That's the one thing that gets everyone angry. They like to call me "racist" for it. Thing is, I've been brought up on traditional values - whites marry whites, blacks marry blacks. From retrospect, the entire idea of a person marrying or having physical relationships with another person of a different color is absolutely bizarre. In addition, their offspring shows lesser qualities of a Caucasian. If anything, marrying outside of your race is committing genocide to your bloodline. In a good couple of decades, there will be no more pure whites, pure blacks, pure Asians, pure Hispanics, so on and so forth. But, that's just how I see it.

Donovan: …...Okay then… ah, it mentions that you own a snake-breeding business called, "Seth's Serpents," which specializes in venomous snakes and poisonous toads.

Seth: True that! If you follow my YouTube channel, you'll see what I go through dealing with my snakes, and the adventures of Sully the King Cobra when he's not being a toad backstage to everyone… he's being a toad in my lair!

Donovan: And he's causing PETA to have a meltdown.

Seth: You know him so well! Speaking of which, he's strolling right by me.

 **(Seth turns to the ground.)**

Seth: Come on, let's not make this difficult…. Ah, come on, you're making this difficult! There we go!

 **(Seth turns back to the camera, where Sully is now seen slithering around his neck, and the Cobra turns to the camera.)**

Seth: All hail, King Sully.

Donovan: Uhh… hello?

 **(Sully stares at the camera for a second, before turning away and slithering away.)**

Seth: I guess the king decided you peasants aren't worth his time.

Adam: Okay, well, aside from snakes and all, you own a nightclub call, "The Cobra Clubhouse."

Seth: Yes! "The Cobra Clubhouse" was even promoted on ICW's last episode where I gave one of my… least interesting promos off all time. Then again, Brendan Andrews didn't give me much space to cut loose. So if anyone's to blame, it's shitty journalism.

Jay: Oh definitely! Finally, it says that you are friends with internet personality DaddyOFive, correct?

Seth: Yeah… wow, quite honestly, I did not expect that amount of heat from anybody when that fact casually came out. Hell, even Ben was pissed off at me. So what? DO5 reached out to me, we chatted for a while, and we finally came to each other's houses to hang out. I even met his kids…. And I was present when DO5 decided to pull a prank on Cody and Alex.

Donovan: Well, that's the end of your controversial personal life. We are almost out of time, so we want to play a game with you called "The Rapid Round". Are you ready to play?

Seth: ….DO IT! JUST DO IT!

Donovan: Okay, starting in 3… 2… 1!

Jay: Friend Group backstage, minus Cobra Club?

Seth: Well, there's a group I'm involved in backstage with Team Brutal, Chris Blade, Zach Grey, Edward Mercury, and Devin Wayne. Other than that, I'm also buds with Matt Lopez, Jason Malice, Flynn Horde, Rayleen Barnett, Ryen Valenteen, Furno Moxley's also good to chat with every now and then. And there's my best bud, Ben Jones.

Adam: Weirdest Video you've seen?

Seth: Aside from Japanese commercials, there's this one video called, "Diary of a Wimpy Alien" which is a parody of Diary of a Wimpy Kid and the Alien film series. When I first saw it… I slowly closed the computer and said, "Okay… that's enough internet for today…"

Wesley: How many shovels do you own?

Seth: I gotta collection actually, I got some from the Dark Ages all the way to ones used by slaves from colonial America.

Donovan: What do you think of think of nature shows like "Snake City?"

Seth: Well, I'm not always a fan of the way that guy Simon catches the snakes, I do respect his profession and the fact he only does it for the safety of the area's inhabitants.

Jay: Dream WWE Opponent?

Seth: Three actually - Chris Jericho cause he's one of my personal wrestling heroes, Triple H to see whose the supreme burier of talent, and this might come as a shock - Brock Lesnar.

Adam: Who's your pick for the Supernova Cup?

Seth: Aside from my boy Clint? Maybe Mark Jacobs.

Wesley: Dream WFA Opponent?

Seth: My original answer would've been CJ Hawk, but….. He was my first match in the WFA. So, my new answer would be a rematch against Matt Lopez, let's see if we can top our Five Star Match from Japan.

Donovan: Favorite theme you've used in your career, excluding Nevermore.

Seth: Hmm, although Symphony X's "Nevermore" is quite possibly my best theme, my second favorites are Slayer's "Mandatory Suicide" back during my tenures in Japan and Tyler, The Creator's "Yonkers" during my early days in the indies and Maryland Championship Wrestling.

Jay: Which country have you always wanted to wrestle in?

Seth: Hmm, my wild guess is Mongolia, mainly cause I want to see if they have good Mongolian grills there.

Adam: Name the most exotic thing you've ever eaten.

Seth: I once snacked on a fried scorpion, which was in a shot I had while doing a show in Vegas. It tasted like shrimp, and was crunchy like popcorn.

Wesley: If you could fire anyone from the WFA, who would it be?

Seth: It's a tie between those Los Idiotas that represents France and those other Los Idiotas from the Philippines.

Donovan: And finally, how big is King Caesar's dick?

Seth: I don't know, ask Mason Rivers.

Donovan: Well, that's all the time we have here today. Thank you for joining us here today, Seth!

Seth: No prob.

Donovan: That's Seth Sullivan, they're Jay, Adam, and Wesley, and I'm Donovan! Thank you all for joining us, and we'll see you next time. Peace!

* * *

 **UPDATE: After many people have asked, I will officially confirm it - yes, Seth was high during this interview.**


	9. Chris Wolf

**Hat tip to sonicsman speed for his helping hand!**

* * *

Donovan: Hello, everyone! Welcome to another addition of WFA Wikipedia: Fact Or Fiction! I'm Donovan and I am joined by Tom…

 **(Computer screen shows Tom, who actually waves to the camera without being interrupted.)**

Donovan: Neal…

 **(Computer screen shows Neal, who nods to the camera.)**

Donovan: And Kenji.

 **(Computer screen shows Kenji, who slicks his hand through his hair.)**

Donovan: And today we are joined by "Mr. NC-17" himself, Chris Wolf!

 **(Computer screen shows Chris Wolf, wearing a "MR. NC-17" t-shirt and a trucker's hat, drinking a beer at Wolf It Down.)**

Chris: Sup, guys?

Kenji: Nothing much, just prepping for this interview with you.

Donovan: Anyways, you ready to play WFA Wikipedia: Fact Or Fiction?

Chris: Wouldn't be here if I wasn't. Let's get this party started.

Neal: Ah, that is the perfect answer to get into it! Now, since I won the dice toss, I'll start us off with your name - Christopher Bryant Blake.

Chris: Fact. Though, legally, I did change my name to Chris last year, but, yeah, that's the name I was born with.

Kenji: Good to hear. Next, it says you were born in Memphis, Tennessee on November 5, 1989; and that you were the middle of three children.

Chris: Yes and no, actually. I was born in Memphis, on that date, but I'm the oldest child.

Donovan: Alright, could you tell us about the sibling situation? Who was what in which order?

Tom: Quite the tongue twister!

Chris: Well, being the oldest, I was born first, obviously. But my younger brother and sister were twins. You probably haven't heard of my brother, unless you pay attention to the behind the scenes of the WFA.

Neal: Err… Fenris, yes?

Chris: Yep, though his real name is Alex. I gave him the ring name Fenris because he's pretty much the strongest member of my Family. And that's saying something.

Donovan: And your sister?

Chris: That's...a rather sore subject.

Kenji: _*going through the page*_ Ah! I see why, we can return to that subject much later.

Donovan: Okay, then. Moving on, it says that your mother Christine was a detective for the Nashville police force while your father worked in construction.

Chris: True. Mom was practically Sherlock Holmes, without being an asshole. Dad, on the other hand, was an asshole, but, hey, it didn't really matter either way, because you never know what's gonna happen on the job, if you catch my drift.

Tom: _*scratching his head*_ Not exactly…

Chris: He got arrested by mom for assaulting one of his coworkers. More than once. He was a heavy drinker.

Neal: Did he ever drink on the job?

Chris: Like I said, assaulting his coworkers. I think that answers itself.

Neal: Makes sense.

Tom: Ok, it says that growing up, you were bullied a lot and it made your teenage life and academic career miserable.

Chris: Oh, Jesus. Please don't tell me we're talking about this again.

Neal: Blame Tom, he brought it up!

Tom: Even when Mario isn't around…. I'm still ridiculed for about everything…

Neal: You're not ridiculed for everything, you're ridiculed for existing!

Chris: You were going to ask about that incident again, weren't you?

Tom: The eye-ripping one that may or may not have happened?

Chris: IT FUCKING HAPPENED! I TELLING YOU, I DON'T JUST MAKE THIS SHIT UP! WHY IS THAT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND?!

Tom: …..Because you want to put yourself over all the time?

Chris: Tom, if you start asking about the Pack based on that statement, I'll rip your fucking eye out.

Kenji: He's… probably not joking, you both live in Nashville, after all - both of you are probably a driving distance away…

Chris: Not to mention you come to my bar all the time.

Neal: ….That's also true, you said you loved the shrimp tacos there.

Tom: Alright, alright, I'm sorry!

Donovan: Okay, moving on, irregardless on…. What exactly happened between you and your tormentors, you were moved to an alternative school, where you discovered wrestling.

Chris: Fact. That's also where I got my tattoo's. They enrolled me, thinking they could "fix me." Here's the thing: you can't fix what isn't broken.

Neal: How was it like in the alternative school?

Chris: It was fun. Violent, dangerous, and we didn't have to worry about punishment. Why? Because the teachers knew better. One of my buds, Thomas, was there for assaulting police with a baseball bat. He's the one who introduced me to wrestling, mostly Cactus Jack, and he gave me my tattoos.

Kenji: I heard some alternative schools, mainly those in America, often bring some 'guests' to help 'turn lives around.' Like some officers, lawyers, pastors. Did you ever experienced any of that in your school?

Chris: Once. It was...an interesting experience.

Tom: Care to share?

Chris: It was actually Mick Foley.

Donovan: Really? What did he have to say?

Chris: He just looked at us, smiled, and told us to come find him in ten years. Then, he walked away.

Neal: Ah, bet that was a real inspiration. Now, after graduation, you began your career on the indies before being signed to CZW.

Chris: Fiction. I actually began in CZW.

Kenji: In CZW exactly?

Chris: Yeah. Why is that a surprise?

Kenji: Most wrestlers typically dip their feet in the indies first, just to gain some experience being jumping ship to a major brand. Though, I wouldn't nessicary call CZW a 'major brand,' but it's quite popular among fans of the hardcore wrestling breed.

Chris: CZW is actually where got my Nickname. Still fits my personality too.

Neal: Now, remind us, what did you accomplish in CZW?

Chris: Besides being the longest reigning CZW champion of all time?

Neal: Obviously.

Chris: Well, seeing as how I met my girlfriend after beating Furno Moxley for the belt, I'd say that's a pretty big achievement.

Kenji: Well, knowing you've spent a long time in CZW, how did it feel leaving it for Japan? Since that's where you went next after leaving DJ Hyde's ultraviolent playground of death.

Chris: Honestly, it was a tough decision, but, at the end of the day, being noticed in Japan got me into TNA and Lucha Underground, so I can say now it was the right decision.

Tom: Now, in Japan, you managed to get spared from Young Lion status because of your "experience" in wrestling, so you were signed to the main roster, where you made your debut match against Tomohiro Ishii.

Chris: Fact. That match wasn't my favorite moment, but the crowd seemed interested, so I stayed.

Neal: Afterwards, you faced Katsuyori Shibata, the then NEVER Openweight Champion in a non-title match, but with the assistance of Suzuki-gun, you pinned the champion. Then you two would soon face off again for the NEVER title where you won, then joined Suzuki-gun.

Chris: Fact. Suzuki-gun was a surprise, in all honesty. Prince Devitt had actually approached me about joining Bullet Club, but I declined because Will Ralston had been a member.

Donovan: I assume Will also rubbed you the wrong way in Japan?

Chris: What gave it away?

Donovan: The tone in your voice.

Chris: I don't like him much. Can we move to something more interesting?

Tom: How about the fact you were kicked out of Suzuki-gun by the debuting Mason Strong and Felix Sammet?

Chris: ...

Kenji: ….In Tom's defense, you did ask for it.

Chris: Doesn't change the fact he can't have my shrimp tacos for a year.

Donovan: Oh that's just cruel….. But speaking OF shrimp tacos, it says that when you were kicked out in a blaze of kicks by Felix Sammet and Minoru and Katashi Suzuki, your shoulder was injured, so you had to go on the shelf for a while… However, while at home, you took up cooking to kill the time.

Chris: Damn idiot Mason aimed a kick too low, but I don't hold that against him because he made me a successful businessman. So, yeah, shoutout to Mason for that.

Donovan: ...did you confuse Mason Strong with Mason Rivers? As far as I know, Mason doesn't use many kicks in his arsenal.

Chris: ….Is Mason Strong the black one?

Tom: ….Yes, the former UFC Heavyweight Champion? Former IWGP Heavyweight Champion? The one who dropped you on your head with a Gotch-Style Piledriver.

Chris: …...Oh yeah… getting beaten over the head so much can do stuff to your head. My bad.

Neal: Now ultimately, you returned to Japan as the teased "new mystery" member of CHAOS to go against Suzuki-gun, and it's where you won the NEVER Six-Man Openweight Tag Team Championship with the Briscoe Brothers.

Chris: Beating Suzuki-gun was fun, I'll admit.

Kenji: But it sounds to me that you really didn't enjoy being in CHAOS that much.

Chris: I have a hard time trusting people. Not that hard to believe.

Neal: Now, eventually your contract expired from New Japan, and you decided not to resign because you wanted to go back to America in order to start your business ventures.

Chris: That was a reason, yeah.

Tom: Off course, you went back to America and started to pool money together to open your business - meanwhile, you had also signed with TNA/Impact/GFW/etc.

Chris: Tom, next time, just stick to one name. It's less annoying. But, yeah, that was another reason. I also really missed my girlfriend.

Kenji: She didn't come to Japan with you?

Chris: She had her own thing going on. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, you know?

Donovan: What was she doing exactly while you were away?

Chris: Mostly taking care of my siblings. Mom was almost never home, and dad was a bit neglectful. When he wasn't in jail, anyway.

Neal: So while you were in TNA, you debuted as part of Team Dixie and tagged alongside the most successful member of Team Dixie, EC3.

Chris: EC3? You said "The most successful member of Team Dixie." That's ridiculous, I can't team up with myself!

Donovan: ….Okay, moving on from Dixie nonsense, it says in TNA you've became a TNA World Champion, a two-time X-Division Champion, and a three-time King of the Mountain Champion.

Chris: All true. TNA was a huge success for me, and I enjoyed it. My only regret is not winning all the titles they had to offer.

Kenji: Any fond moments in TNA?

Chris: My girlfriend's debut, obviously. Then there was the time I got to have a match with Mick Foley. The best part? The day that happened, it had been ten years exactly since he'd visited my school.

Donovan: Wow! Isn't that appropriate!

Chris: After the match was over, I walked up to him backstage. He smiled, and said, "Look's like you found me." That was one of the best moments of my life.

Tom: Now, it says after a while in TNA, you signed with Lucha Underground. But also, during that time, you were about to open your second restaurant in San Francisco. So, I think those two factors came together quite nicely - you show up for tapings in California while also working to get your new restaurant together before opening it to the public.

Chris: Very much. I honestly couldn't ask for better timing. Lucha Underground was the second best company I ever wrestled in… with CZW being number one, off course.

Neal: So while in Lucha Underground, you were a two-time Gift of the Gods Champion and you were a one-time Lucha Underground Champion.

Chris: That and a Trios Champion, my partners being my girlfriend Scarlet and my brother Fenris.

Tom: Ah, so the Pack happened even before the WFA's attempt!

Chris: I told you not to bring that up. That team wasn't the Pack. Lucian hadn't arrived yet.

Donovan: Ah yes, I was just looking at that on your Wiki page, you were called "S.I.N." correct?

Chris: Fact. It was short for "Strength In Numbers." The idea was we'd start out small and add more members as time went on. The thing is, we couldn't find many people who would make sense in the pack and were willing to join.

Neal: How so?

Chris: See, when I'm into something, I'm behind it a hundred percent. And since I was very passionate, it annoyed a lot of people. So I decided to calm down and keep it the way it was.

Donovan: Well, aside from S.I.N., anything interesting happened in Lucha Underground?

Chris:. Well, there was that war I had with my buddy, Jason Malice. People are still talking about that bloodbath. Made Killshot and AR Fox look tame. Of course, everyone remembers that war S.I.N. declared on Cobra Club that ended with, sadly, us leaving Lucha Underground permanently. That was probably the best storyline I've been in to date.

Donovan: Why do you call that last one your "best" if it involves you and S.I.N. leaving the Temple?

Chris: Sure, I had to leave the Temple. The thing is, Dario may have said I'd have to leave permanently, but he knows I draw a crowd to every company I wrestle for. Oh, sure, sure, Seth, Jason, Furno, Freddy, all those guys have their fanbases. But me? It doesn't matter whether someone likes me or not, if they've heard of me, they're gonna watch me. People can't predict me, so they have to know what I'm gonna do next. So I'll probably be let back in sooner or later. And when the Cobra Club declared war on S.I.N? Cobra Club, when they debuted in LU, didn't think about S.I.N. That changed when the fucking Reptile tribe joined their ranks. And when I started that shit by costing Dan Riley the goddamn Lucha Underground Championship? The company's never had more viewers. Seth and I had been the topic of dream matches for years, and when it happened in Lucha Underground, the way it happened, you can bet your ass people were screaming with joy. I mean, sure, Cobra Club had more manpower, but that changed really quickly. It should say why on the page.

Donovan: Yep. While Ash Meltzer may not have ranked it five stars, he surely praised the match.

Chris: It'd be hard not to. I mean, Jason Malice, Cody Fireheart, Tate Williams, Paul Catapult, and Matt fucking Lopez- shout out to him by the way, despite our falling out- helping S.I.N against Cobra Club? Hell yeah, it'd be worth mentioning.

Tom: What about the match itself? How did you feel about it?

Chris: Probably one of my best matches in Lucha Underground, if not, my entire career! I may have lost, but props to Seth.

Donovan: Well, with Lucha Underground done and over with, that just about wraps up your career! Now it's time for the personal stuff! You ready?

Chris: As long as Tom doesn't try getting any personal info about Scarlet, yeah.

Kenji: Speaking of which, the first thing it says about you is that you met Scarlet after winning the CZW World Heavyweight Championship for the first time.

Chris: Yep. That's how I met her. It wasn't love at first sight as much as lust at first sight, but, it became love. Speaking of…

 **(Scarlet walks up behind Chris.)**

Tom: Hello, Scarlet. Nice to see you here.

Chris: Tom, She's spoken for.

Scarlet: Chris, what's this?

Chris: Just an interview, babe.

Scarlet: Ok. See you at home.

 **(Scarlet kisses Chris on the cheek and walks away.)**

Chris: I'm the luckiest man alive. Unlike Tom. If you approach her, I'll castrate you.

Donovan: Anyways, next it says you own three restaurants - Wolf It Down in Nashville, ICHIBAN! in San Francisco, and Killer Chef in Las Vegas.

Chris: Yep. I'm banning Tom from all of them. The rest of y'all get free shrimp tacos for a year.

Kenji: Sweet! Now I just need to gather more money for that trip to America!

Tom: In your personal life section, it also said you had a sister who sadly died in a car crash.

Chris: Thank you for bringing that up, asshole. You're banned from the bar.

Tom: You've already banned me from all your restaurants, genius.

Chris: I'm banning anyone who might bring you takeout, too.

Kenji: ….Is that even possible?

Chris: Yeah. He does it every time.

Donovan: But aside from your issues with Tom, could you tell us about your sister and how you learned of her death?

Chris: Her name was Julia. She was amazing, one of the few bright spots of our family. Unfortunately, she was on the way to one of my shows when the crash happened. I found out after I won the CZW Championship for the second time. Dad called me, crying, something he never did.

Kenji: How did you react?

Chris: I literally tore apart the locker room. Shit was flying everywhere. I'm pretty sure I gave some of the roster concussions. They had to stop the show and get the whole locker room to calm me down. I'm talking Furno, Genocide, Justin Danger, Jimmy Havoc, Judas, Sami Callihan, everyone. It was very emotional, to say the least.

Tom: Back to the topic of your restaurant, it says that you opened Wolf It Down with tag partner Chris Omega, but you dissolved your partnership with him when he was caught stealing money to pay off his gambling debts.

Chris: That's common knowledge, Tom.

Donovan: And finally we have one last thing - you received a large amount of heat from the locker room in the WFA when you accused the Keaton Jones video for being a scam.

Chris: Look, I know what bullying is like. I've been through that. That kid doesn't understand real bullying unless he's been physically assaulted every day of the fucking school year. Besides, his mom waved a confederate flag, so, yeah, I'm not apologizing. People can think whatever they want about me, but at the end of the day, they don't know what I've been through, so they can shut it.

* * *

 **Personal Note from Richard Ryder: We at the WFA do not condone the behavior of Chris Wolf. We believe that we should not judge people because of what their parents might have done. We do support the message of stopping bullying and we find it ironic that someone who has supposedly gone through "real bullying" can so callously dismiss this message. Also, we have investigated, and we have not found any proof of Chris Wolf ripping a child's eye out. Wouldn't you be in an asylum for the rest of your life if you did that?**

 **-RR**

* * *

Donovan: And that ends the Personal Life section, now it's time for the Rapid Round! Basically, we're going to ask you questions not regarding your wiki page whatsoever, you ready?

Chris: Open fire.

Donovan: Starting in 3… 2… 1!

Neal: Favorite CZW spot.

Chris: Cutting open Jimmy Havoc's face with a knife.

Kenji: Which non-US country would you like to open a restaurant in?

Chris: Japan, so you could try my Shrimp Tacos.

Tom: Wh-

Chris: Shut the fuck up, Tom. Your voice is giving me a splitting headache!

Donovan: ...Okay, assuming Tom's disqualified from asking questions… most recent fight you had with Scarlet.

Chris: Who got to use the knife. See, we're both sadists and semi-masochist, so we like giving each other small cuts here and there. Nothing major. We save the actual masochism for when we're in hardcore matches.

Neal: ….Okay, moving on. Favorite weapon to use in a match.

Chris: Here's the thing; I love all the weapons. Bats, Kendo sticks, old fashioned barbershop razors- you name it, I'll use it.

Kenji: How do you feel about intergender wrestling?

Chris: It's fine as long as it's handled correctly. The way WWE did it, the few times it happened, it was treated as a fucking joke. Lucha Underground does it so much better.

Donovan: Speaking of which, would you ever sign to WWE?

Chris: The way they treat some of our top competitors, I'd probably be even worse off there. So, fuck no.

Neal: How do you take towards Ash Meltzer?

Chris: He's entitled to his opinion. Like I'm entitled to mine when I say he should go fuck himself. Mad respect for the guy otherwise, but he has none from me.

Kenji: On a scale of one to ten, how much do you like Tom as a person?

Chris: Can I use a negative number?

Donovan: Sure.

Chris: Negative 5. I've met worse people.

Donovan: And lastly, what are your hobbies outside of wrestling?

Chris: Cooking, playing video games, reading, hanging out with friends, doing card tricks, and playing guitar.

Tom: Guitar, huh?

Chris: Did I say you could talk, Tom?

Tom: No, but I'm part of this show, too; and I'M the guy who hands over the paychecks.

Chris: Last time I heard someone say that, he was stealing money from my restaurants to pay off his gambling debts. So quit being a bitch and let the grownups talk.

Neal: Ouch.

Donovan: And that just about wraps things up. Thank you for joining us, Chris!

Chris: My pleasure. Next time, though; shrimp tacos and beer for everyone. Except Tom.

Donovan: That's Chris Wolf and make sure you tune in the WFA Network for his upcoming show, "Glory Days!" They're Tom, Neal, and Kenji, and I'm Donovan and we'll see you all next time. Peace!


	10. Jeff Rizzo (featuring Ryen Valenteen)

Donovan: Hello, everyone! Welcome back to WFA Wikipedia: Fact Or Fiction! I'm Donovan and I'm here with Adam…

 **(Computer screen shows Adam, who tips his fedora to the camera.)**

Donovan: Mario…

 **(Computer screen shows Mario, who seemed to have lost some weight.)**

Donovan: And Tom!

 **(Computer screen shows Tom, who waves to the camera.)**

Donovan: And today we are here with not just one, but TWO guests today. Let's give a warm 'hello' to Jeff Rizzo and Ryen Valenteen!

 **(Computer screen shows Jeff Rizzo and Ryen Valenteen. Both have their hair in ponytails. Ryen is resting her head on Jeff's shoulder.)**

Jeff: Hiya.

Adam: Alright, Jeff, Ryen, how's it going?

Jeff: _*Shrugs*_ Well for one, we aren't dating anymore.

Tom: Sarcasm?

Jeff: Nope. I'm actually completely serious. Ryen?

 **(Ryen gives a big smile before lifting her left hand, revealing an engagement ring.)**

Adam: Ah, y'all look real ebullient! Both for this interview and your future love life!

Ryen: Eb...Eboliant?

Adam: Ebullient - zestfully enthusiastic. I'm a published novelist, so I know big words.

Ryen: Oh, grazie.

Jeff: I proposed a month ago. My best buddy, Evan Neal, helped me set it up. We went to her favorite restaurant, Cracker Barrel. I don't think they have that in Italy. Anyways, she didn't try it until she got to America and she fell in love with it. We ate there and then went to the park, where Evan and the rest of Evan Empire, reluctantly of course, had set up this whole beautiful scene.

Mario: Huh, I didn't know Evan had a heart…

Ryen: I know right! I mean, he did do a whole list of badness on his own best friend!

Donovan: I actually heard that vary list was mainly exaggerated, especially #1.

Jeff: Oh. Definitely.

Donovan: Anyways, I think we're doing a Sullivan and are burying the lead here. Basically, what we're going to do is read some things off your Wikipedia page, and you'll determine whether or not it's true or false, and maybe elaborate if needed. Is that cool?

Mario: Keep in mind - regardless if you're cool with it or not - you're still doing it. I'm not even sure why Donovan presents it as a choice.

Donovan: Mario… be nice.

Ryen: Wait slow down. Elaborate? Regardless? What do those mean.

 **(Jeff whispers in her ear as a look of realization washes over her face.)**

Ryen: Oh okay. That's cool.

Tom: Alright, since I miraculously won the dice toss - somehow, someway, I actually did - I'm going first! Let's start with Jeff's date of birth. It says you, Jeffrey Miguel Rizzo, were born on November 12, 1993 in Puebla, Mexico.

Jeff: Half true. I was born then, but I was born in Miami, Florida. Dammit Tom, my parents aren't even from Puebla, you racist.

Tom: Don't blame me! Blame Wikipedia, they provide this shit!

Mario: Wow, Tom. Are you calling Jeff's life and career 'shit?'

Ryen: What a dick.

Tom: Seriously? Do you even know what 'dick' means?

Ryen: Something you lack?

Jeff: HOLY FUCK!

Adam: Roasted by someone whose first language isn't English…

Tom: _*exaggerated sigh*_ I hate my life…

Jeff: Next question. Not from Tom.

Adam: Alright, moving on… it says that your mother Josefina was a hooker and your father Esteban was a conman. Sorry if I pronounced them wrong.

Jeff: Better than Ryen did when she first met them.

Ryen: _*giggles*_ Okay calm down.

Donovan: Alright, next is says that you have three siblings - an older brother and two younger sisters.

Jeff: Correct. Home life was chaotic.

Adam: Mind telling us a bit about your siblings?

Jeff: Sure! José is quiet, but is a great guy. He is solid in the ring as well, but lacks in personality other than being a bodyguard. Ana-María and Isabel are polar opposites. Ana is quiet and shy while Isabel...was quite popular with the guys in college if you catch my drift.

Ryen: What drift?

Jeff: Nothing amor.

Mario: Moving on, it says during school, you were bullied for being like Tom over there - a fucking nerd.

Jeff: I wasn't that much of a loser. I at least had good looks and a likable personality, plus I was athletic. My only problem was that I liked gaming more than the other boys.

Tom: I would've guessed it was your love of dubstep or your "sexual insecurities."

Jeff: What do you know about sex, Tom? Also, Dubstep wasn't really around when I was younger, you idiot.

Tom: Okay, it says you eventually began your wrestling training at Zero Fear Wrestling.

Jeff: True. Can I talk to someone else now? Tom is hurting my eyes.

Adam: _*raises hand*_ My turn - it says that starting out, you acted like a babyface, but over time you developed a more gasconading persona.

 **(Jeff breaks out laughing as Ryen gives Adam a confused look.)**

Ryen: Gasconcading? Gasocancading? What the hell dude?

Adam: It means "to brag." Akin to your fiance's current gimmick, he's always seemed to be the braggy type.

Jeff: True. I started out under simply Rizzo. I ended up having a double turn with 'Exquisite.'

Ryen: What's-

Jeff: Fancy. Tank Gibbs. I started going by Jeff after that until 2015, when I became known as Jeff Rizzo.

Donovan: It says during your end days at ZFW, you were offered a contract by Ring of Honor.

Jeff: Correct. I was, along with Tank and Kevin Webb.

Adam: You seemed to be quite successful in Ring of Honor, you won the ROH Television Championship once, but you did put on stellar matches.

Jeff: I always do. _Always._

Donovan: Any memorable matches?

Jeff: Tank Gibbs vs Kevin Webb vs Me for the ROH Television Championship. Webb pinned me and I have yet to forgive him.

 **(Ryen gets up and leaves.)**

Adam: Where's she going?

Jeff: Oh, she forgot to put in her maskers.

Adam: Oh, I thought it was something Tom did…

Jeff: Tom doesn't help her Tinnitus, with his high pitched voice, killing Dolphins and Bats with such a high frequency.

Tom: My voice isn't even that high!

 **(Ryen sits back down.)**

Tom: Hello again, Ryen. I hope you didn't hear all that trash talked about you from everybody.

Ryen: Oh ciao again. I did and I know it was about you, Tommy. Anyways, sorry everyone, my ears were starting to hurt. Please continue.

Mario: Alright, next it says while wrestling in ROH, Jeff also did shows in PWG, where he also became a PWG World Champion during his tenure there.

Ryen: Ten-

Jeff: Time, Ryen. Yes I did. It was a glorious moment.

Donovan: Remind us, who did you win the said title from?

Jeff: _*inhales*_ Oh crap, who was it..? I think it was-

Tom: I got it, it was Joey Ryan, he YouPorn-Plexed you into next week!

Jeff: Shut the hell up, Tom! It was against Krueger. He is newer to the WFA, but he is a great talent. Almost broke my damn jaw.

Ryen: ….YouPorn-Plexed?

Jeff: Don't worry about it. You really don't want to know.

Ryen: Oh… okay.

Donovan: It says that during your days in ROH, you even made appearances with New Japan due to their shared partnership. But eventually, when your contract with ROH expired, you signed with Japan full-time.

Jeff: Not exactly. I was offered a deal that let me work both companies, but I had to drop PWG during that time.

Adam: And Wikipedia pulls another Tom move…

Ryen: Tom è terribile.

Adam: Well, either way, you went onto New Japan and became their IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, which you claimed to be "one of the best titles you won in your career."

Jeff: Correct. The match was really good, too. I beat "The Queen's Favorite Son" Tim Michaels. One of my favorite spots in that match was the ending spot where Tim nailed me with his Canadian Destroyer. He fell back into the corner and I popped up and hit the Rizzo Kick for the win. The crowd wasn't happy.

Tom: Wasn't Tim Michaels the guy who somewhat alluded to his wife becoming his valet… _after_ she just gave birth?

Ryen: Che diavolo è "alluded"?

Jeff: English please.

Ryen: What the hell is alluded?

Jeff: Dammit Tom.

Tom: It's proper English-

Jeff: She's proper Italian, you idiot.

Tom: Yeah, she comes from the place that gave us pizza and leaning towers.

Ryen: That is racist.

Tom: Truth… and delicious.

Mario: Okay, moving on. It says while in Japan, you also made appearances in CMLL.

Jeff: False. I wasn't _in_ Japan, I was _in_ Mexico.

Mario: You know what I mean, dipstick.

Jeff: I made a couple appearances. José and I had a couple of tag matches.

Donovan: Now, while it says you became a two-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, you were eventually contacted by the WWE, and you signed a contract with them.

Jeff: Correct. I signed to NXT while I was in my second reign.

Adam: Yep, it says after you dropped the title to Shinjuku Star, you appeared in the audience for an NXT TakeOver.

Jeff: False. My first match/debut was actually for the NXT Championship. It was a signing bonus. I defeated reigning Champion, Sin.

Adam: Well, I somewhat suspected that was false, cause it didn't mention what TakeOver. But yeah, it says in your debut, you immediately won the NXT title.

Jeff: Yup, only took two Rizzo Kicks to put down Trey Irving's best buddy.

Tom: Any memorable moments as NXT Champion?

Jeff: My feud with Paul Catapult. It was fantastic and tragic.

Mario: How exactly was it 'tragic?'

Jeff: Well, Paul had already been in NXT for about a year, maybe two. He had quickly become the most loved wrestler in NXT, dubbed "The Heart of NXT". In our feud, I kept cheating over and over again to retain. It was beginning to feel hopeless for the fans before...he won, yay.

Tom: Now, it says that during your time in NXT, you were always hesitant to be called up, fearing it'll "put your career on the wrong tracks."

Jeff: No Tom! You might not understand this, I mean look at you. I can jump higher than you can run. I wasn't worried because Vincent Kennedy McMahon was high on me. He loved my matches, my promos, and my abs!

Adam: _*starts singing*_ Vince McMahon loves big sweaty men! Vince McMahon loves big sweaty men!

Ryen: Uhhh…

Jeff: It's nothing, amor.

Donovan: Now, Wikipedia says you were called up, and you were put into an "odd couple" tag team, with long-time rival, Tank Gibbs.

Jeff: Not true. I got called up and immediately continued my feud with that leprechaun. A couple of months later, however, Ultraviolet attacked both of us. We started teaming together in a attempt to outdo each other while trying to get revenge on UV.

Mario: It paid off, though, because you both eventually became Raw Tag Team Champions at TLC in 2017.

Jeff: For one WHOLE day.

Adam: ….and after that day, you dropped them to the Darkest Souls.

Jeff: So in WWE, the Darkest Souls are unbeatable. We only won them in a ladder match. The next day, these two are more aggressive and focused than ever. They beat us and break Tank's leg. The next week, I turned on Tank at a house show by kicking his crutch out from under him. José then debuted and we hit UpUpDownDown on him.

Donovan: So, with Tank out of the picture, you began to tag with José.

Jeff: Yup. Rizzo Bros reunite. _*sings similar to the Rizzo Bros theme*_ Our points racked up, we were on the winning team. Everyone else's score was up, but they can't beat us.

Ryen: Boooo...

Adam: Well, looks like Jeff won't be proving music services at your wedding.

Jeff: I tried to convince Ryen to sing, but she has stagefright.

Adam: Now, while you and José teamed, you entered the picture for the IC Championship.

Jeff: That was recent actually. I joined that scene when I decided against fighting The Darkest Souls again.

Adam: That's true, it says that you won the Intercontinental Championship at the Greatest Royal Rumble from Nathan Payne at the BEAUTIFUL AND PROGRESSIVE KINGDOM OF JEDDAH, SAUDI ARABIA!

Ryen: Beautiful if you don't mind the sexism.

Donovan: Though it wasn't until Extreme Rules you dropped the title to Dolph Ziggler.

Jeff: Yeah...

Tom: Well… that's about it! But before we move on to your personal life, why don't we take a look at Ryen Valenteen?

Ryen: Oh? Uh… me?

Adam: Off course, you have your own Wikipedia page!

Ryen: It doesn't have an embarrassing picture of me, does it? Like me after a match, all sweaty and stuff.

Donovan: ...Your page doesn't even have a picture of you.

Ryen: Oh thank God.

Jeff: No picture can express your beauty, so why bother?

Adam: Alright, first things first, it says you - Ryen Carlotta Valenteen - were born August 29, 1994; in Florence, Italy.

Ryen: Correct on all accounts. I am one year younger than Jeff.

Mario: It says your father was a priest while your mother was a housewife.

Ryen: Uh yep. My mom was very...umm.. _*snaps fingers*_ Careless? No, not that. It's where you are likely to accidentally break something or trip or something.

Donovan: ….Clumsy?

Ryen: Yes, that! She couldn't work because she was so clumsy. Like, she tried to work at a store once, but tipped over a _whole_ shelf.

Donovan: It says you trained to become a wrestler in a small - and unnamed - Italian promotion and…. Uh, that's it. Well, other than your personal life, limited moveset, and themes….

Tom: ….Huh, did you actually use Tyler, the Creator's "Yonkers" as a theme?

Ryen: Yonkers? What's that?

Jeff: No, she didn't.

Ryen: I've only used Fairly Local as a theme. The only promotions that I've worked in were too small to have custom themes or anything. The WFA is the first major company that I've worked in in my couple year-long career.

Mario: Alright, that wraps up Ryen's. Time to look back to Jeff and his personal life. First, it says you're in a relationship with fellow WFA wrestler Ryen Valenteen - which is obviously true.

Jeff: Actually no. Who is this Ryen Valenteen? _*Jeff shrugs as Ryen giggles*_

Tom: Next it says you're diagnosed with ADHD, avoidant personality disorder, and circadian rhythm sleep disorder.

Jeff: Yeah. I've had all three my entire life. It makes wrestling a bit difficult, especially with the last two.

Donovan: And lastly, it says you are a Christian.

Jeff: Correct, but I have no specific allegiance. I'm not Catholic, Lutheran, or anything like that. I'm just Christian.

Mario: Okay, moving onto Ryen's 'personal life' section. It says that you have two older brothers, one younger brother, and one younger sister. So… must've been a full house.

Ryen: Yup! _*laughs*_ My older brothers are Alfonso and Angelo. My younger brother is Emilio, a.k.a. Dante Valenteen in the Supernova Cup. My little sister is named Bianca.

Adam: Moving on… oh wow, uhh…

Ryen & Jeff: Disorders?

Adam: ...Eight disorders. It says you have dyscalculia, generalized anxiety disorder, separation anxiety, intermittent explosive disorder, misophonia, nightmare disorder, sleep paralysis, and tinnitus… Funny, the other day YMMV's Beyong said you had some disorders, but he never said you had… eight…

Ryen: _*sighs*_ Yeah, I've had most of them my entire life.

Donovan: How was it like living with them all?

Ryen: In one word? Terrifying. My dyscalculia caused me to fail math every year. My Tinnitus was gained when I was a teenager because I loved to play guitar and I would hook it up to amps without wearing muffs, so I might go deaf one day. My generalized anxiety disorder still affects me a lot. I have to triple check that every door is locked, along with every window.

Tom: That last one sounds more like OCD.

Mario: Shut up, nerd.

Ryen: Nope, I'm actually really messy. Anyways, my separation anxiety acts out whenever Jeff is gone, as he is the only one who can keep me from freaking out. My intermittent explosive disorder has been a problem since I was little. My parents just said I was having my period, but it was so irregular. They didn't listen till I was diagnosed. My misophonia has almost gotten me to kill my fiancé because he is noisy. _*Jeff laughs*_ Then comes my Sleep Paralysis and Nightmare Disorder.

Jeff: They really fuck with her.

Ryen: It still happens to this day. I will be having a nightmare. I wake up and find that I can't move and this demonic creature from my nightmares is now sitting on my chest, glaring into my eyes. When I was younger, my dad thought it was a literal demon, so he put up crosses in my room, which did nothing.

Mario: How did you come to terms with your mental conditions?

Ryen: I just did, ya know? I realized it's better to be diagnosed with all of these rather than have schizophrenia or something. Jeff is up with me most nights to make sure I don't freak out. He is also the only one who can knock me out of my paralysis.

Adam: And lastly on your personal life section, it says you are friends with certain WFA talent like Natalia Rodriguez, Erin Frost, Katie Striker, Mason Rivers, and Seth Sullivan.

Ryen: I'm friends with them, as well as The Wet Dream Team, which has caused some jokes that I'd rather hang out with Sabre than Jeff. I'm really good friends with Seth Sullivan though. He was one of the first people I met when I got signed. He was really welcoming and was the one that convinced me to give Jeff a second date after he fucked up the first one.

Mario: Oh? Do we get a funny first date story now?

 **(Jeff groans as Ryen perks up.)**

Ryen: Why yes you do! I'm gonna tell this story at our wedding too.

Jeff: _*hand in face*_ Please don't.

Ryen: So here's what happens- This cute Mexican dude was one of the...uh…

Jeff: Recruiters.

Ryen: Yeah that, he was a recruit-ier for SSW. Now, I've never seen a Mexican before, I live in Italy, what the hell do you expect. He comes over and starts flirting his ass off.

Jeff: _*Mutters*_ I hate my life.

Tom: What did he say?

Ryen: _*poorly imitating the Spanish Accent that Jeff does not have*_ Ello bebe, want some fuck?

Jeff: I DID NOT SAY THAT!

Ryen: He didn't, but that would've been hilarious. Anyways, he is calling me beautiful and saying he likes my hair and shit before he asks me to dinner. I agree because why not, I'm hungry and if this dude wants to buy me dinner and compliment me all night, that's fine with me.

Donovan: Where does he take you?

Jeff: _*groans*_

Ryen: Yeah, you should feel bad Jeff. This asshole takes me TO OLIVE GARDEN!

Adam: …..Wow.

Jeff: I thought that you would like it cause it's Italian.

Ryen: It most certainly is _not_ Italian. I was reading the menu, trying not to throw up because America fucked up our style of food big time.

Tom: Did you at least enjoy the meal? And what other things did Jeff screw up?

Ryen: _*sarcastic laugh*_ a-no. First off, when we have spaghetti and meatballs, the meatballs are small… always. Also, WHO THE FUCK EATS PASTA WITHOUT SAUCE? WHO THE LITERAL FUCK DOES THAT? AND I'M NOT GETTING INTO HOW AMERICA FUCKED UP PIZZA! Fettuccine Alfredo made me gag just looking at it. So here I sit, Senor Jeff over here flirting with me while I try not to puke over how these dishes look. I decide that I'm too hungry to care and take the chance by ordering the Fettuccine Alfredo. So it arrives and it smells awful, but to Jeff it smells like a field of roses.

Mario: Did you muster the courage to eat it?

Ryen: One. Bite. Afterwards, I spit it into my napkin and I pulled Jeff out of the restaurant.

Adam: Hehe, Bow-Chick-A-Bow-Wow!

Ryen: Ha no. I didn't even recognize him as my boyfriend till our fifth date.

Jeff: It's true. I didn't get her number till then.

Donovan: Date five, huh? How did you survive so many beforehand?

Ryen: He redeemed himself on the second date. Anyways, I drag this stranger named Jeff to my apartment, which was an absolute mess because I wasn't expecting guests.

Adam: Bow-Chick-

Ryen: Shut up, no. I sat him on my couch and went into the kitchen, where I spent almost an hour, using only what I had in the house, to make an authentic Italian Dinner. Jeff took one bite and died and went to heaven. Since then, he has stopped going to Olive Garden and only eats Italian if I cook it.

Mario: And apparently the Italian was so good he came back from the dead to eat some more.

Ryen: Right? I'm still trying to convince him to eat Casu marzu, but he refuses.

Donovan: Okay, it seems like we've wrapped up with the Wiki pages. But before we can let you go, it's time for a new game - Who's Most Likely To! Basically, we'll ask you questions regarding which of you two are most likely to do a certain action. Sound cool?

Mario: ….Still asking them if they're 'cool with it' when you're going to make them do it anyways!

Ryen: It's illegal otherwise.

Jeff: That was bad, Ryen… We are ready.

Donovan: Starting in 3… 2… 1!

Adam: Who's most likely to have weird phobias?

Ryen: Me.

Jeff: Ryen.

Mario: Who's most likely to get arrested?

Ryen: Me.

Jeff: Ryen.

Tom: Who's most likely to take in a stray animal?

Ryen: Me.

Jeff: Ry- Okay this is getting a bit repetitive. _*Ryen breaks out laughing*_

Donovan: Who's most likely to be a stand-up comedian?

Jeff & Ryen: Me.

Jeff: No, not you Love.

Adam: Who's most likely to win the lottery?

Jeff: Ryen.

Ryen: I'm Italian, as Jeff puts it. I guess that means I'm more lucky or something.

Mario: Who's most likely to punch Jason Sabre in the face?

Ryen: Me.

Jeff: I honestly don't know. Probably Ryen because I like Sabre outside the ring.

Tom: Who's most likely to walk outside naked?

Jeff: Me.

Ryen: Oh definitely Jeff.

Donovan: Who's most likely to become a high school teacher?

Ryen: Me.

Jeff: Ryen. She likes kids more.

Adam: Who's most likely to appear on a reality game show?

Jeff: I'm not sure.

Ryen: I guess both of us.

Mario: Who's most likely to vomit in a public place?

Jeff: Ryen, because she has done it.

Ryen: Oh shush.

Tom: Who's most likely to be the better cook?

Jeff: This may surprise you, but…

Ryen: It's obviously me. I'm Italian. We are all good cooks.

Donovan: And finally, who's most likely to hog all the blankets?

 **(Ryen giggles.)**

Jeff: Not sure… _*looks at Ryen*_ I'm gonna ask my freezing ass in the morning…

Donovan: And just like that, our time is up! Thank you for joining us this evening!

Ryen: Thanks for having us! Ciao!

Jeff: See ya. Oh and screw you Tom!

Donovan: They're Mr. and soon-to-be Mrs. Rizzo! They're Adam, Mario, and Tom. I'm Donovan, and we'll see you next time! Peace!

* * *

 **Hat tip to KiranTheRay for his helping hand!**


	11. Special Edition: Mar

Donovan: Hello, everyone! Welcome to a SPECIAL EDITION of WFA Wikipedia: Fact Or Fiction! I'm Donovan and today I'm here with Adam…

 **(Computer screen shows Adam, who tips his bucket hat to the camera.)**

Donovan: Gerald…

 **(Computer screen shows a man with sandy blonde hair swept to the sides, sun-kissed skin, and green eyes.)**

Donovan: Johan…

 **(Computer screen shows a man with medium length dirty blonde hair combed backwards, green eyes, fair skin.)**

Donovan: And Beyong…

 **(Computer screen shows a man of Chinese descent with messy black hair, brown eyes, dark caramel skin, pointed facial structures.)**

Donovan: And today, we have the honor of being here with one of the WFA's most enigmatic stars yet, Mar!

 **(Computer screen shows Mar, whose eyes are wide like always. His hair is messy, so nothing new there. He is wearing a black band tee and ripped black jeans. He is wearing black glasses. He has a big smile on his face.)**

Mar: Hello gentlemen.

Gerald: Hello, smile-dog.

Johan: Hi.

Adam: Good day, sir!

Beyong: I think this is the most hosts to have ever been involved in a Wiki. My first time, also, since time zones are an issue for me, and some of us.

Johan: Here here!

Mar: Seems like it. How's everyone doing?

Donovan: We're doing swell, thanks for asking. Now, there's been a lot of theories about you over your tenure in the WFA, since your life have been relatively secret. So now, we're here to either confirm or debunk some theories. Are you ready?

Mar: I thought this started with the standard name and age stuff, but those aren't too known. _*breaks out laughing*_ Yeah, I'm ready!

Donovan: Okay, I'll go first - it's been theorized that you hail from a rich family. Evidence shows that you might be able to afford to stay off the map, not even using your real name when you sign contracts. Also, no one outside wrestling has recalled you working for any other business previously, yet you seem to have enough money to pay for your own personal doctor.

Mar: While I do have my own personal doctor, I can guarantee that I do not come from a rich family.

Gerald: Well, then this might lead us into something - you come from a very poor family. Some evidence is that you never wears suits and take nothing for granted. You also seemingly have some sympathy towards people who live in poor households.

Mar: Again, that is not my background. I don't wear suits because they are… uncomfortable. _*chuckles*_ Also, I tip because I'm a decent human being and I know that everyone strives for life.

Adam: So, you don't come from a rich background nor a poor background. Then maybe, you come from a background riddled in crime! According to this theory - you come from a criminal family. Some evidence points to how you won't reveal your first name or personal information to anyone.

Mar: I don't reveal my name for reasons that we will discuss later. I can assure everyone that I do not come from a criminal household. My family, spoiler, was a middle class household! My parents made enough to live comfortably, but we still struggled occasionally. _*laughs to himself*_

Johan: Perhaps you don't reveal your name for this reason - you actually don't know your real name! Evidence includes the fact that you only go by Mar, whether it be backstage, on social media, when signing contracts, and more. Either you don't know it or you simply forgotten it.

Mar: Definitely false! My Doctor knows my real name, as does my roommate!

Beyong: Now, next theory claims that you are ex-military. The claims points towards your strategic mind and ability to stay hidden from the public at will. This theory does have holes, however, you are only at age twenty-three.

Mar: Not true, but I do deeply respect the military. _*pushes up his glasses and chuckles*_

Donovan: Next theory states that you are related to a higher up in WFA. Some evidence points to how you can sign to WFA without using your real name, as well as how you have enough money for your own personal doctor.

Mar: Again, not true. I do have a sister and a very distant cousin, however.

Gerald: Moving on, it says that… you're supposed to be dead. People have pointed towards your insanity and no one recognizing you anywhere in the country. Although some people claimed you've experienced a near-death encounter, like being buried alive and whatnot, and you were driven insane by the trauma.

Mar: While I have had a near-death experience, a.k.a. The fire from my teenage years, I have always been this way. My mom used to say that I was giggling when I was born! _*breaks out laughing*_

Adam: And lastly on our theory list - it states you must of have some form of plastic surgery. Some evidence points to how absolutely no one recognizes you, and that you could've changed your appearance so that you can live a life of anonymity.

Mar: Not true, I've never had surgery before in my life. I've looked this way, with my boyish charm and my good looks. _*Smirks and raises eyebrows jokingly*_

Gerald: Meh, you're a solid 6/10.

Mar: Love you too, Gary!

Johan: Now, we're finally on to the personal life section!

Mar: The rest wasn't the personal life?

Beyong: Nah, all the above was part of the "theories" section of your page. You have quite the weirdly laid out Wikipedia page.

Mar: What about my career?

Adam: That's also part of personal life.

Mar: Fucking weeeeird!

Johan: The perks of being anonymous.

Mar: I need a Vendetta Mask… _*thinks for a second before breaking out laughing*_

Johan: First, it states you were born in 1994 in the month of October.

Mar: Correct! I don't reveal the date, however, the roster picks a random date and we celebrate it then!

Beyong: If I were to guess… Halloween?

Mar: That would be fantastic! I wish sooooooo much! _*breaks out laughing yet again*_ I'm like a freaking School Girl!

Beyong: Moving forward, it says to keep your information secret, you don't like using credit cards.

Mar: Uh huh. I don't even have a bank account. I keep all my money on me at all times.

Donovan: Next it says that your parents died in a fire when you were fifteen.

Mar: _*scrunches face up while looking at the ceiling*_ I think so, yeah! It was a… damn what was it? I think it was a malfunction with an outlet that caught the house on fire.

Gerald: Now, we're finally on some wrestling accomplishments, as it says you are a one-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion and a former NXT Champion. You're also a two-time IWGP Heavyweight Tag Team Champion and a former ROH Tag Team Champion the team of Colorless.

Mar: Correct on all accounts! My partner from Colorless is actually my roommate!

Gerald: Care to share his name?

Mar: Well, like me, he doesn't reveal his actual name. He has gone by a couple of names. The first was Color and the current is Belial, which means Satan! _*laughs*_ Pleasant, ain't it?

Beyong: Will he ever appear in the WFA?

 **(Mar simply looks into the camera and puts a finger in front of his big smile.)**

Adam: ….I'll take that as a 'yes.' Now, next it says you are currently in a relationship with Idrina the Bizarre.

Mar: Idri? Yes I am, we have been together for a couple months now! Ha… couple! _*laughs wildly*_

Johan: Haha, that's funny! Now, next it says you are "legitimately insane," but not so much in the dangerous way, but rather in the unpredictable and laughing constantly form.

Mar: Correct! I don't usually think before I act, but I'm mostly harmless. I'm, like, fifty percent sure that that's why Idrina likes me.

Beyong: It says that you got your name from your mother, because you were very charismatic and persuasive as a child.

Mar: _*gets a surprisingly sweet smile*_ That's true. She used to call me 'My little Mar' or 'My Martyr' because I was both good at talking and was willing to risk myself for my friends.

Donovan: It says you are in-quote, "politically independent."

Mar: Very true. I don't like to bother myself with the stress of politics. I believe everyone should be treated equally. I also don't vote because, well, they need your name for that.

Gerald: Speaking of names, your Wiki says that you don't have a house under your name, because you don't want the publicity of that.

Mar: Yup. Belial and I share a house that is under our personal doctor's name. We pay for it, but it's under his name.

Adam: It's been written that some WFA wrestlers address you by different names, depending on what he looks like to them.

Mar: _*laughs*_ Correct! Jason Sabre calls me Jacob. Every Mexican calls me Esteban, which I'm pretty sure is a joke about my pale skin. The Shadow Moses calls me Eric. Idrina calls me Mar or Liam. Samuel Dark calls me Toby. Richard Ryder calls me Peter. Evan Neal calls me Eugene. Ben Jones calls me Simon. The New Shield calls me Vinny. Ryen Valenteen calls me Oliver. The Cobra Club calls me Gene, which is probably a Genocide joke. Chris Wolf calls me Sebastian. And finally, Anthony Dre calls me… Anthony, because it's an "over name." No one has guessed it, however.

Johan: Next, aside from Idrina, you are very close to all the women backstage. Constantly being a shoulder to lean/cry on.

Mar: True! Some call me unnerving, which does hurt my feelings. _*pretends to wipe a tear*_ Just kidding, I'm insane. I have no feelings. Anyways, I do listen to a lot of the girls problems and even some of the guys. It's actually how I met Idrina. I also help with some marital or relationship problems. I put on this cute little tie and big phony glass unlike my real ones. I also grab this clipboard that has sparkles on it. It's a good vibe type-a deal. Therapist Mar better get a backstage award of the year.

Beyong: And finally, you constantly have your eyes wide open, even when you wake up from a nap.

Mar: True. I don't try to, it's just a natural thing.

Donovan: Alright, and that just about wraps up your page! But now it's time for the RAPID ROUND! Now, you're going to answer us questions not regarding your Wikipedia page! Are you ready?

Mar: You're not gonna spit water at me and call yourself the Game, are you?

Donovan: No, I said are you ready?

Mar: Fuck. Triple D, a.k.a. Sheriff Friendly.

Donovan: Alright! It's time to play the game… in 3… 2… 1!

Gerald: Favorite band.

Mar: Either Korn or Green Day.

Adam: Favorite YouTube video.

Mar: Okay, so I don't like the band, but Mason Rivers, the little scamp, showed me this video. It's called 'What's Your Story?' by Tyler Joseph and I recommend it.

Johan: What's a movie that you hate but everyone else you know likes?

Mar: Porn. Why watch something you can't actually touch?

Beyong: Your group of friends backstage aside from Belial, Idrina, or your personal doctor.

Mar: I'd say either The Wet Dream Team, i.e. The Wet Psycho Team, or the women backstage. The women are such sweethearts and they like coffee almost as much as I do.

Donovan: Name your dream WFA opponent.

Mar: Either Jason Sabre, Seth Sullivan, Papa Hawk's Son, or Ruin.

Gerald: Pick to win the Supernova Cup.

Mar: That Sebastian dude!

Adam: Name someone who annoys you backstage.

Mar: I'm sorry to say this, but that one wolf dude. Like, he is athletic and shit, but his ego is outta control. Also, him talking about bullying on that one episode was messed up. I was bullied in school, but I rarely got beat up. Does that mean that I didn't actually get bullied?

Johan: Name a foreign country you've always wanted to wrestle in.

Donovan: And Japan doesn't count!

Mar: Obviously! _*laughs as he pretends to erase*_ I'd say Australia.

Beyong: Favorite finisher, and it can't be your own!

Mar: Well… I have been working on a new finisher lately called Dementophobia, which is a One Handed Electric Chair Driver turned into a falling Neckbreaker. But if it can't be mine, I'd say the Dragon Mutilator from Mark Jacobs.

Donovan: And finally, what would the title of your autobiography be?

Mar: Probably something that would make single Moms really mad, like "Bitch please, fuck yourself: The Autobiography of the mysterious Mar that also cusses and can't do the grammar."

Donovan: Alright! And just like that we are closing in on the time slot! Thank you for joining us-

Mar: I heard you did have one more question for me, however. One that a lot of people wanted to know.

Donovan: Well, actually yes, and this question comes from us all: how come you don't use your real name, aside from privacy, off course.

Mar: _*breaks out laughing*_ It's actually not for privacy!

Gerald: Who would've guessed?

Mar: Well, I became a wrestler. I can't exactly be private. The real reason is because I don't want to be seen as just a person. Like I realize I am a person, but that's not who Mar is. Mar is a belief, a symbol. I know that one day, I will die. Mar will go beyond me and it is my hope that someone else takes the belief one day. Mar is separate from _*clears throat*_ because it's bigger than the person. It's truly a symbol of something greater than my own life. Because of that, only Belial and my doctor know my real name. Not even Idrina knows it.

Donovan: Oh wow, that's very interesting…

Adam: But we also got one last question.

Mar: Oh?

Johan: It's about time everyone knows, as you are growing more popular by the seconds passing by - who really is Mar? What's… your real name?

Mar: George Washington. Abraham Lincoln. Martin Luther King Junior. Freddie Mercury. Freddy Escobar. Jason Sabre. Jason Malice. Malice Intentions. Green Day. Ethan Day. Ethan Page. Hangman Page. Mason Rivers. Get it? Suicide joke! _*breaks out laughing*_

 **(All the hosts look at one another.)**

Beyong: Well, that was surreal.

 **(Mar stands up and takes a bow..)**

Donovan: Anyways, thank you for joining us this evening.

Mar: No problemo, Donovano!

Donovan: That was Mar! They're Gerald, Adam, Johan, and Beyon-

Mar: Beyonce! Sorry, I was wanting to do that this _whole_ time!

Beyong: Like I've never heard that before!

Donovan: ...and I'm Donovan! Thank you for joining us and we'll see you next time! Peace!

* * *

 **Hat tip to KiranTheRay for his assistance.**


	12. Mason Rivers

**Hat tip to KiranTheRay for his assistance.**

* * *

Donovan: Hi, everyone! I'm Donovan, and welcome to another addition of WFA Wikipedia: Fact Or Fiction! Today I'm joined by Hugo…

 **(Computer screen shows Hugo, who nods and snaps at the camera.)**

Donovan: And Michael!

 **(Computer screen shows a male with a brown half-beard, a fat build, shades over his brown eyes, a short boxed beard, and bald head. He's smoking from a comically large blunt.)**

Donovan: Today, we're joined by one of the WFA's top rising stars, "the Man With The Most Heart" Mason Rivers!

 **(Computer screen shows Mason Rivers, who is wearing a BMTH Shirt and sweat pants)**

Mason: Hey there!

Michael: Hello!

Hugo: How's it going?

Mason: Not gonna lie, I just woke up from one hell of a nap.

Donovan: Luckily for us, you woke up in time for this interview! Now, it's fairly simple, we're going to read off some stuff from your Wikipedia page, and it's your job to determine whether or not it's valid or not, and maybe elaborate if necessary. Is that cool?

Mason: Sounds good, my dude.

Michael: Alright, guess I'm going first since I won this coin toss. First off it says you were born as Mason Jackson Rivers in Atlanta, Georgia on January 27, 1996.

Mason: Yup! That is my name and birthday.

Michael: It also says here that, you lived in North Dakota for some time?

Mason: Correct. My dad was military, so from the age of three-four, I live in North Dakota. Can't remember much from the time, though.

Hugo: Moving on with your family life, it says you had two sisters and a golden retriever named, "Bella."

Mason: Correct again! I have two older sisters and I had Bella until she passed from old age.

Donovan: Aside from sisters, you're cousins with other WFA wrestlers Devan Gray and Jay Hero.

Michael: Pfffft, the 5'11" 'monster.'

Mason: He's a teddy bear _*laughs*_ He is already a dad, albeit through adoption.

Donovan: And should we assume you got into wrestling with influence from your cousins?

Mason: Not really. The three of us watched wrestling as kids and even wrestled in the backyard- Devan was a peppy babyface I swear to god. Jay was and is a loser. When they got into wrestling, I was already planning on getting in myself.

Michael: Well moving on, it said you "struggled" through school, and eventually dropped out to pursue wrestling full-time.

Mason: Sorta correct. While I did drop out, I did, later, take online schooling. Someone...I was living with at the time helped me with math, which I've always struggled with.

Hugo: Speaking of that someone, it said during the course of your juvenile life, you moved out of your parents' house at fourteen and lived with a chick named-

Mason: Woah woah woah! Hold on!

Michael: What's wrong, was 'she' a dude?

Mason: _*nervous*_ No, but that's personal life! We have to do my career first, r-remember?

Donovan: Alright, whatever you say. It says you started your wrestling career with Zero Fear Wrestling.

Mason: Correct, Heath and I started in ZFW as a tag team. I was there for only a couple months before Devan and Jay, especially Jay, pulled a favor and got us signed to Ring of Honor.

Hugo: Any notable accomplishments in ZFW?

Mason: We were almost Tag Champs!

Michael: Did you do your first pele kick there?

Mason: _*laughs*_ No, that came in Ring of Honor. Fucking Jay taught me how, but he is the worst teacher ever and I messed up. Devan would later show me how to properly do it, y'know, after he finished laughing.

Michael: Well, as stated, after ZFW, you signed with Ring Of Honor, you're first "real" wrestling promotion.

Mason: Yup. I signed a dual contract between them and PWG. Larry Zango was the first person to greet us when we got to ROH.

Michael: Speaking of Zango, I got something wild to show you.

 **(Michael rolls up the left sleeve of his hoodie and reveals a tattoo of a signature saying, "Larry Zango" in cursive.)**

Michael: I met the dude at a signing in Olympia, and I joked about getting it tattooed so it won't wash off, then he said I should go for it. Two hours later, I came back to him and BAM! I actually did it. He couldn't stop smiling.

Mason: Larry was a very determined guy and was big on inspiring others to do what they want, no matter how small the dream is. Him and Jack Classic are true legends.

Michael: Later on I met Alan Riddle in a ROH show and showed him and he thought I was fucking crazy.

Mason: He was probably trying not to laugh. Alan is a swell guy, but he doesn't get the whole tattoo's thing. He doesn't have any and he is always asking Devan and I why we got them.

Donovan: Let's stay on track please, gentlemen.

Mason: Sorry mate.

Hugo: Alright, it says while in both ROH and PWG, you won the ROH Television Championship - your first singles title -, and the ROH World Championship.

Mason: I was almost a champion in PWG, but a certain bird beat me.

Michael: Lemme guess, CJ Hawk?

Mason: You guessed it! CJ is a great guy, especially in the ring. I love watching our match!

Donovan: You were in both ROH and PWG for a quite a while from 2013 to 2017, and among those years, you appeared in New Japan and PROGRESS.

Mason: I signed to PROGRESS, which took a lot of begging to Zango, and I took a couple tours in Japan, but never signed a long-term contract.

Michael: At least you won the PROGRESS World Championship from Mordred Caliburn and the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championships.

Mason: We, the Cruiserweight Fight Club, won the Tag Belts from The Darkest Souls as they were leaving to WWE and WFA. Mordred was a fun guy to compete against. The fans were behind me because Mordred was running PROGRESS with the Multinational Kingdom and the fans were vying for someone to knock him off his throne. He is not an easy guy to beat.

Michael: Cruiserweight Fight Club, with a name like that, Japanese fans must've been confused as shit.

Mason: I think they just took to calling us the CFC, rather than the full name.

Michael: Now, you had an excellent run with both titles-

Mason: Hahaha. Very funny. I did well with the PROGRESS Belt, but I lost the Tag Belts at the next PPV.

Michael: Yeah… _*smokes blunt*_ Anyways, you and your pal Heathen were soon offered contracts by WWE, the killer of indie scenes.

Mason: Correct! I was also signed to WFA during this time, so I had to make a modified deal that lets me appear mostly for WFA, but I still wrestle in WWE.

Hugo: Isn't the same thing going on with Jeff Rizzo?

Mason: I think so, but he appears more for WWE. I think I know what you guys are about to bring up...

Michael: The fact you did so well in NXT, Triple H couldn't care to let Vince call you up?

Mason: Close! _*laughs*_ I mean, my last Indie Match… The match were I fought someone who has become, coincidentally, the bane of my career for the first time.

Hugo: Oh, Mark Jacobs, that dude?

Mason: That guy is a fucking destroyer. He is a former amateur wrestler, he is in a UFC fighters' camp, and he doesn't really like me for real.

Hugo: Any reason why?

Mason: We've never really had reason, we've just always been polar opposites. I'm happy and friendly, he just cares to get to the match and not make friends.

Donovan: For a Supernova, he really shined in that Civil War match.

Mason: My back still hurts. To break kayfabe a sec, we discussed safe ways for me to take those moves, but they still hurt. He tried to keep me from getting injured, but I still got pretty hurt. He is usually a pretty safe wrestler, but I wouldn't get on his bad side. Kinda like Seth, the Guerrero Boys or Rayleen Barnett.

Donovan: Now, with Mark ending your indie career-

Mason: Painfully.

Donovan: You arrived to both WWE and the WFA, since your WFA career is still ongoing, we'll just discuss the things you've accomplished on NXT.

Mason: Sounds good.

Michael: Firstly you arrived specifically as a tag wrestler with your buddy Heathen and were worthy contenders for the NXT Tag Team Championship titles.

Mason: Yup! We ended up winning them after TDS vacated them. We beat two guys who I can't remember off the top of my head, I am so sorry.

Hugo: You two had a pretty good run, until some noticed some dissension between you two.

Mason: It almost happened, but Heath got called up first after we lost the belts. We were looking forward to the feud, but Vince wanted one of us and HHH let Heath go up.

Michael: How did it feel knowing your best pal was getting called up yet you were being left behind?

Mason: I'm not gonna say I was okay with it, but I trusted Hunter with my career, so I didn't speak up or anything.

Donovan: Pretty soon, you began to blow up on NXT, and you became a contender for the NXT Championship.

Mason: I took on someone Jeff mentioned: Kevin Webb. This dude took joy in throwing me around each week. We basically made bets to see how far he could throw me.

Hugo: Kevin Webb, huh? Quite a presumptuous name, describe him please.

Mason: Imagine a 6'5" man who can use power moves and some high flying offense. Also, he usually has this gimmick of being the whole damn show. Jeff and Tank are trying to get him to sign, but he isn't too sure.

Michael: Hmm, interesting. _*smokes blunt*_ But either way, Kevin must not have thrown you too far, because you beat him for the title.

Mason: Yup! That is where I debuted the New Belief, my running knee finisher. I would go on to lose it to Mr. Sports Entertainment: Tommaso Ciampa.

Donovan: Alright, and that concludes the career section of your wiki. It's time to move onto your personal life section. I'm sure you've been dying on anticipation.

Mason: _*deadpan*_ No.

Michael: Hahahaha! That's exactly the kind of expression we need for wrestlers when we get to their personal life!

Mason: I try to keep my personal life at least slightly concealed. I'm not Mar, but I'm also not Jason Sabre.

Hugo: Well, glad you didn't pee on the Mexican border. Anyways, first it says you're currently in a relationship with current NXT UK wrestler, Dakota Kai.

Mason: No! She is one of my best friends. That rumor started by fucking Devan and Jay, who just love to bully the shit out of me. I hate them…. Watch us on Youtube at The Shadow Moses _*thumbs up to the camera*_ Harmless promotion. But no, I am actually single at the moment.

Michael: She comes from the land of kiwis and she looks like a kiwi, too. Do you see that nose?!

Mason: I don't pay much attention to her face. I just text her every once in a while. She is lovely though.

Donovan: Alright, next it says you mentioned a few times in the past you were involved with this, 'Dani" character. By evident to your previous reaction, she seems to be a touchy subject, care to fill us in?

Mason: _*sighs*_ I'm guessing I can't just say pass?

Michael: You can try, but a good chunk of it is revealed on your personal life page, so we might talk about it, either way.

Mason: There's so much Kayfabe there though. Fine, fine. Dani...she was my biggest fuck up, you could say. I fucked up with her. She honestly was the best girl to ever appear in my life and I blew it.

Hugo: What'd you do?

Mason: After the infamous pregnancy incident, thanks Evan, her and I started arguing more. This led me to Jade. Jade is still a friend of mine, but at one point she was much worse. She was verbally and at times physically abusive. I remember missing a week of SSW United because of her. That was when I broke up with her. But, I chose Jade over Dani. I regret it every fucking day. That was when I was eighteen and I haven't talked to her since.

Donovan: If you ran into her right now, what would you say to her?

Mason: Besides wondering why I teleported to Ireland, as Silas and her live with his dad, I would be a bitch and cry my eyes out.

Michael: Speaking of Silas, it says you're really good friends with him, despite the fact he tried to kill you in name of his cult.

Mason: Kayfabe brother _*laughs*_ Outside of character, Silas Frost or Salem Erebus is one of the coolest guys I've met. We talk once a week through FaceTime and...to be honest, I've seen Dani that way and he's sorta been a way for me to talk to her. I tell Silas something and a week or so later, he will send me her reply and so on.

Hugo: What do you and Silas/Dani 'talk' about?

Mason: Silas and I talk about the business. He only sees Dani and his dad once a week. The rest of the week, he's either wrestling or spending time with his girlfriend, Robin/Sonia. Dani and I 'talk' about my mistakes, she is really sassy and sarcastic about it, or Finn.

Michael: ...Was that a pun?

Mason: No, Finn is a dog I got her on our first Christmas together. He is a pure white husky that was only a couple months old when I got it. She named it Finn. She says that he misses me, but...I'm pretty sure she means something else. I just won't push it because she might just shut me out again. Dani has actually done well for herself since we separated, so I'm really proud of her.

Donovan: What is she doing now?

Mason: She goes between being an absolutely incredible hair stylist and a model.

Michael: I call bullshit on that.

Mason: Nope. Dani does photoshoots and all. I don't know how the hell I got lucky with her. She is more in the Jason Sabre ballpark than the Mason Rivers dirt _*laughs*_ She has also changed a lot. For one, she doesn't have the same hairstyle from what I've seen. She sorta grew out of the 'scene' phase and is now a productive member of society, unlike my edgy ass.

Michael: Yeah, I still find that hard to believe. Here, I'mma call Neal of Belfast, he lives in Ireland, he can prove this.

 **(There's a skype call ringing heard, and then the computer screen shows Neal.)**

Neal: Hello?

Michael: This is Neal of Belfast, hello!

Neal: Ah, Big Mike!

Mason: ...Big Mike?

Michael/Big Mike: Don't judge me.

Mason: Should I call Silas? Get two Irishmen? Could be funny...

Donovan: Might as well.

 **(There's a skype call ringing heard, and then the computer screen shows Silas Frost, his usual messy hair in a ponytail.)**

Silas: Hello? Why am I seein' a lot of people I don' know, Mason?

Donovan: Ah, yes, hello! I'm Donovan, and you're an impromptu guest on Wikipedia: Fact Or Fiction, how are you?

Silas: I guess I am. Why the 'ell have I been brough' here?

Hugo: We're in the middle of bit of a bet here, regarding your sister, Dani.

Silas: Hang on: Is that mate in Belfast? It says Belfast under his bloody name.

Neal: Yes, I am from Belfast, I've been summoned here by my friend Michael of Seattle, otherwise known as "Big Mike" from his big build.

Silas: You are! Fella, you and I are not just Irish kin, we are Northern Irish kin. We gotta get some Guinness in an Irish minute. My treat mate.

Neal: Thank you, but now, Michael, what is it you wanted to know?

Big Mike: Is this sister of your's really a model? Cause I don't believe for a second Mason Rivers dated a future model, and I wanted to ask Neal if he's seen any pictures of a certain, 'Dani Frost.'

Silas: Julie? _*a feminine scream is heard in the background*_ Oh I'm truly fookin' sorry, Dani. Yeah, the little shite is a model. She is getting constantly hit on. It's real funny to see her reject hunk after hunk, waiting for Mason Rivers of all people. _*feminine scream again*_ Sorry, waiting for no one in particular.

Big Mike: Hmm, Neal, is he telling the truth?

Neal: Actually, Big Mike, I can believe him, because he is telling the truth! How do I know? I've seen her in a billboard.

Silas: Trust that I insult Dani any chance I get.

Big Mike: Say what now?

Neal: Just last week I saw a billboard with "Dani Frost" on it, and my lad Jordan was getting hard over it.

Silas: Mason, why did you get me and this nice mate, Neal, on the call? You weren't trying to brag, were ya?

Mason: Uh...well… bye Silas! _*hangs up Silas*_...Lost connection. Oops.

Big Mike: …...So it would appear I was wrong…. I'm just gonna go and… check on my pie in the oven.

 **(Big Mike leaves the call.)**

Mason: So...can we move on?

Neal: Well, since Big Mike just left, I guess I should fill in his position, is that cool?

Hugo: I got no problem with it.

Neal: Alright, cool, where were you fellas?

Donovan: We were about to finish the personal life section, the last thing.

Mason: Then we got...distracted...

Neal: Should I guess we're about to discuss the Cornette incident?

Mason: Oh that asshole. This man wanted to beat me up and then tucked his tail when I agreed. Kinda like that time Vince Russo said he could beat up Devan and Devan socked him in the jaw. Both ended with staying a night in jail and restraining orders.

Neal: Ah, that backstage story, it makes me laugh everytime. Sweet little Mason Rivers gets a restraining order from ol' Jim Corny.

Mason: Jimmy crack corn and I don't care. Jimmy crack corn and still don't care…

Neal: Speaking of which, do you like Dairy Queen?

 **(Everyone starts laughing.)**

Mason: Bitch, you know I love Dairy Queen. A Chocolate Extreme Large Blizzard is my fucking cheat food.

Donovan: Alright! And now we're onto the RAPID ROUND! You know the rules, and so do we, you ready?

Mason: I am quite ready, my main dude.

Donovan: Okay! Starting in 3… 2… 1!

Neal: Pick to win the WFA World Cup!

Mason: CJ Hawk. He is too durable not to win.

Hugo: Best buddies backstage, whose not the Shadow Moses.

Mason: Jason Sabre, mostly to bully me, but he is good to talk to about personal issues. He can make me laugh. Mar is basically a therapist, the Guerrero boys are great, and Seth Sullivan is pretty cool. The Lopez Bros too. Also, Alan Riddle, but that's been known for years.

Donovan: Thoughts on Politically Controversial.

Mason: Ummm...who? I mean that in a nice way, I would like to know about them before I make my answer.

Donovan: The new tag team Mr. Ryder brought in, known for over-the-top Conservative gimmick and hardcore matches. People backstage exploded in a fury when news broke they were signed. Some people even believe they're going to be the successors of Chris Weapon.

Mason: Oh, well I personally don't have a main political belief. I just believe that everyone should be treated equally, no matter their gender, race, sexuality, or religion. I don't like people who are genuinely against this, but if it's just a character, it's a good way to get heat.

Neal: Is the Shadow Moses a band or a backstage stable?

Mason: We are cousins who make music and sometimes wrestle together.

Hugo: Dream feud - Shadow Moses vs. Wet Dream Team, thoughts?

Mason: I would love that happening. Jason, Freddy, and Detrick are three of the absolute best in the world and I would love to test myself against them. I'm sure Devan and Jay would agree and feel the same.

Donovan: Would you go back to ROH or PWG if you had the chance?

Mason: No. I'm very happy where I am now, no disrespect to either, but WFA and WWE keep a roof over my head better than either of those two did.

Neal: Describe a book you'd write.

Mason: I'm an idiot- The Mason Rivers Story.

Hugo: Name the age where you're most likely to retire.

Mason: Never. I want to wrestle until I physically can't any more. Wrestling is who I am. I love wrestling almost as much as The Wrestler CJ Hawk.

Donovan: And finally, name a song you'd have as a theme instead of your current one.

Mason: Maybe Mantra by BMTH. It's one of their newer ones and it's pretty catchy.

Donovan: Alright! That's all the time we have, thank you for joining us, Rivers!

Mason: Of course! Have a great day guys!

Donovan: That was Mason Rivers, they're Neal and Hugo, and I'm Donovan, it'd been a pleasure! Peace!


	13. Ced

**As an early Christmas gift I give you all... the Gift of Ced!**

 **Hat tip goes towards TheReborn-Ced for his assistance.**

* * *

Donovan: Hello, folks! Donovan here, and welcome back to WFA Wikipedia: Fact or Fiction! Today I'm here with Adam…

 **(Computer screen shows Adam, who tips his bucket hat to the camera.)**

Donovan: And "Big Mike."

 **(Computer screen shows "Big Mike" Michael, who simply puts on his shades.)**

Donovan: And today, we're joined by - you've all asked from him - Mr. Magnificent, Cedric Harvey Jr.! Otherwise widely dubbed as, "Ced."

 **(Computer screen shows Ced, whose wearing a basketball jersey.)**

Cedric: Thanks for having me, it's an honor.

Adam: Now how this works is that we read off your Wikipedia page, and you'll say whether or not we say is valid or not, and maybe elaborate if need be, is that cool?

Cedric: Yep

Big Mike: Alright, we've did our little dice toss and I'm going first. Let's start with your full name, Cedric Keith Harvey III. You were born on March 3rd, 1990, in Charlotte, North Carolina.

Cedric: Well the date is correct March 3rd, 1990 but I was actually born in good ole' Jackson Mississippi and my name is actually Cedric Anthony Harvey Jr.

Adam: Ah, and we start off with some flaws - gives you the vibe what kind of rollar coaster we're about to board. Next, it says you have four siblings, three are half-blood while one is full-blood.

Cedric: Yeah my youngest sister is the full-blooded one, lucky her. I have one older sister and 1 younger sister and one younger brother.

Adam: Would you mind telling us a bit about them?

Cedric: Sure, my older sister is a bit of a control freak and the bad thing is I live with her so I see that first hand. She's suspected to be having a little girl soon. Hopefully it's a girl, I'm hoping. Her name is Desiree. My younger sister's name is Brandi and she's a nerd but that's not really important. She's a teacher which is wild cause she doesn't like kids. My youngest sister is a little bit of a weird one she likes to collect rocks for whatever reason. Her name is Kamiah. And my little brother is the athletic one besides me, he's trying to play football but I think he'd be better at basketball and his name is Michael.

Big Mike: Look at that, I'm not the only Michael around here.

Cedric: Yeah but you're probably the better Michael.

Donovan: Also, speaking of your sisters, it says here at one point, your sister Desiree was your wrestling manager. Is that true?

Cedric: Unfortunately so, I never would have thought that my sister could be so ruthless but she had some of the most ruthless in-ring strategies that I have ever heard of. She was great on the mic too which was also surprising.

Big Mike: Now moving on, it says while in high school, you began bodybuilding at sixteen and was a major player in your high school's basketball team.

Cedric: I did start bodybuilding and I started 'cause at the time I was being bullied by this guy we used to call Demonic Dave and I kicked his ass which was fun. I did play basketball and I was good if you ask me. I was like Magic Johnson, every time the ball was in my hand just magical.

Adam: Also while in high school, you met your sweetheart Kalani Johnson.

Cedric: Yep, I met Kala when she was in the 9th grade when she was a cheerleader and I was a sophomore playing basketball. She's actually the reason that I still continue to do wrestling to this day. I've thought about retiring quite a few times but she kept me in line and made sure that I stayed on the right path of my dream.

Donovan: Alright, it says after graduating high school and attending classes at the University of Miami, you began your career as a wrestler.

Cedric: That's very true I got a scholarship to UM and I enjoyed everyday being a student at UM and I wouldn't trade it in for anything else in the world and I actually started training during my sophomore year of college and I started part-time during that but I focused full time after college.

Big Mike: Okay, well let's jump past your studies and begin looking at your time with Insurgence Wrestling.

Cedric: Insurgence was one of my favorite companies to work with. I really felt at home being there and it's really where I started to become Ced and I became a household name.

Big Mike: Is it true you screwed over Insurgence to join WWE later that year?

Cedric: I did but it wasn't easy. I had to think what was best for me, my career and my family but if I could do things differently I probably would.

Adam: Well I guess that was the right move, because it really put your name out there. Plus you could still wrestle in EHW because your contract with NXT allowed you to wrestle with certain promotions, Insurgence just didn't make the final draft, I presume.

Cedric: Unfortunately no, I did like Insurgence but it was one of those things of I need to move on and become something bigger. I felt that I was already at the highest peak in Insurgence and I need new competition. EHW is a place I would definitely consider I still have unfinished business in EHW so keep on the lookout you might see me there soon.

Donovan: Well, would you mind telling us what you've accomplished in Insurgence, EHW, and NXT?

Cedric: Yeah, I've been World Champion once in Insurgence but in EHW, I was a six-time Hardcore Champion and three-time Tag Team Champion with various partners and I have yet to accomplish in NXT but believe me time will be coming soon.

Adam: Moving on, it says after leaving EHC, you signed with TNA and NWA.

Cedric: Yeah, I did I enjoyed working with both companies. With NWA it was just a feeling of being close to history and working in the same ring that many legends have been in and with TNA it just felt right being in a company that seemed like it was new and fresh.

Big Mike: Any notable events while in both companies?

Cedric; Yeah with NWA, I would say winning the World title. It was so surreal and I felt like I was close to all the legends before me. With TNA, I would say my debut. I could remember walking through the curtain and hearing the fans going off the walls with excitement, it was something I could never forget.

Donovan: While you were there for five years, you left both companies to sign a joint deal with New Japan and ROH, while also signing with Classic Championship Wrestling.

Cedric: I did and I loved every second of it. I was constantly working and on the road. It was stressful at times but it was also fun, I wouldn't trade the experience for anything else in the world and I learned so much.

Adam: Would you mind describing us the atmosphere of CCW?

Cedric: CCW was something that I couldn't forget. In CCW, I was one of the guys that helped shape the company and they made sure that I felt like it with me constantly being booked in Main Event matches and being in the high-card rivalries. It really taught me to be humble and accept my position as the face of a company.

Big Mike: Any notable workers in CCW with you?

Cedric: Yeah, I worked with Andrew McGrady AKA Zack Mercer and we both sorta clicked. We won tag team gold together and we worked a few Last Man Standing matches, Steel Cage matches, you name it we wrestled in it. And AJ Styles, he really put me to the test, I think he's one of the best wrestlers of our generation.

Adam: Well, we can't argue with that. What about ROH and New Japan, you must've accomplished a lot while there.

Cedric: I wouldn't say a lot but I did accomplish some things. I was a three-time Intercontinental Champion in New Japan and a former World Champion there and I won the Television title in ROH.

Donovan: Though some matches you had were just purely unbelievable.

Cedric; Man, I had some fun times in ROH and New Japan. It was one of the few companies where my power and entertainment skills weren't gonna cut it. I had to also be a real technical wrestler and use my athleticism in the ring.

Big Mike: Well, after your time with those three companies, you signed with the WFA, specifically with SSW Forever.

Cedric: I did and I love SSW Forever, I would kill to make sure that I can still wrestle in a SSW ring. I think I really helped to shape that brand into something that the fans can love. And I hope that my impact on SSW Forever will always be something appreciated.

Donovan: It certainly is! Now, that wraps up your career, now let's take a look at your personal life!

Adam: Okay, first it mentions your marriage with Kalani and your quite life with her. Care to elaborate on that?

Cedric: I married Kalani shortly after her graduation, I'm two years older than her and every since then it's been magical. We have two kids together. My first born, Cedric Harvey III and my second born Christopher Harvey, We live in a spacious 6 bedroom, 4 bathroom mansion and we like the quiet life versus the glamorous but every now and then we'll step out into the limelight together.

Big Mike: Next it says you're an avid sports fan and your favorite teams are the New Orlean Saints, Chicago Bulls, Charlotte Hornets, Texas Longhorns and Toronto Bluejays.

Cedric: I am, I watch a lot of sports and those are my favorite teams I have a jersey for each one of them and I wear them depending on the games and also depending on if their winning or not except for my Saints and Bulls, I wear them all the time.

Donovan: "And finally on your personal life wiki, it says you have a close friendship with rapper Drake."

Cedric: Yeah, I do I met Drake at a concert where I took Kalani and proposed to her. Drake actually helped with that proposal a lot even performing her favorite song and letting us go up on the stage so I can give her the attention that she deserves and we often times catch a few games together.

Donovan: Alright, and that wraps up the personal life section, and that brings us to the RAPID ROUND! Basically, we ask you questions not regarding your page, but mainly random questions regarding your career and your life. Are you ready?

Cedric: Yeah, Let's get started.

Donovan: Alright, starting in 3… 2… 1!

Adam: Name a sport you'd play while drunk.

Cedric: Soccer. I think it'd just be funny.

Big Mike: What's the weirdest thing we'd find in your house?

Cedric: Probably my son's pink puppy called 'Bubbles.' We thought he was gonna be a girl when he was born so.

Donovan: In one word, what would you describe modern day society?

Cedric: Emotional.

Adam: Of all the wrestlers in the WFA, who would you say could make a good president?

Cedric: Besides me, Freddy Escobar. That guy is ruthless and kinda scary.

Big Mike: Is a hotdog a sandwich?

Cedric: Yeah I would say so.

Donovan: What's the most imaginative insult you can come up with?

Cedric: You look like a Umpa Lumpa mixed with a turd.

Adam: Could you run ACW better than Jason Sabre?

Cedric: I don't mean to cause any drama but probably so... nah I'm bullshitting... or am I?

Adam: I mean, anyone can run a promotion if they know what they're doing and they have the right workers.

Cedric: I could but at the same time it's a lot of stress that goes along with that because what if you have the wrong workers and you have to let them go. It becomes stressful to know that you have to fire someone and possibly ruin their career and I don't wanna do that.

Donovan: I get the point, Johan brought a similar point up on YMMV the other day and while we were talking about if we could run a promotion, and if it takes a special type of person to do so.

Big Mike: Well moving on, what was the best inside joke you've been a part of?

Cedric: Well, back when I was high school we had this thing about how virgins can get pregnant using a turkey baster and all throughout school we would go around saying turkey baster.

Donovan: And finally, who in the WFA locker room do you wish to face in the future?

Cedric: CJ Hawk, I would love to get in the ring and see what we could do.

Donovan: And just like that, we are done! Thank you for joining us this evening!

Cedric: Thanks for having me.

Donovan: That was Cedric Harvey Jr., they're Adam and Big Mike, and I'm Donovan, and we hope you have a very safe and happy holidays! Peace!


	14. Kenneth Angel

-Gerald: "HELLO, DICKWADS! Donovan is out with the flu and rather than taking care of 'em, I'm taking over the show for this episode! So I'm Gerald and my peeps here are JAY!"

 **(Computer screen shows Jay, who throws up the devil horns.)**

-Gerald: "There's RICARDO!"

 **(Computer screen shows Ricardo, who plays the maracas.)**

-Gerald: "And then there's that bitch Tom who keeps coming back to our show.)

 **(Computer screen shows Tom.)**

-Tom: "Screw. You."

-Gerald: "And we're here with our guest, wrestler, businessman, angel, possible satanist, lil' bitch, sophisticated snobby asshat. Kenneth. Freakin'. Angel. Hello!

 **(Computer screen shows Kenneth Angel sitting in a chair, wearing a black suit with a red dress shirt.)**

-Kenneth: Charming. I can guarantee that I am not a satanist. How are you gentlemen doing today?

-Ricardo: "We're doing swell, gracias for asking."

-Gerald: "Silence, por favor! We are officially stalking you on your Wikipedia page and we're about to read off some shit that's stated about you, and it's YOUR job to determine if it's true, false, in-between, or utter bullshit altogether. Is that cool? We don't care, because if you don't, you don't get paid!"

-Kenneth: Knocking the air out of my bellows? Sounds good to me.

-Gerald: "ALRIGHT! Are we READY!"

 **(Gerald yells to the point he accidentally sits up from his chair.)**

-Gerald: "Got out of my sit there. Now LET'S. GET IT!"

-Tom: "Could you stop yelling? You're hurting my ears."

-Gerald: "FUCK OFF!"

-Jay: "Alright. Since I won the dice toss, I'm going first with Mr. Angel's name - Kenneth Thomas Angel, born in New York City, New York, on April 20th, 1996."

-Kenneth: Absolutely correct.

-Tom: "Okay, next it says your parents are William Thomas Angel and Susan Maria Angel, your father was the owner of a pharmaceutical company while your mama was a stay at home wife."

-Kenneth: Correct. My father was a stern and strict man while my mother was incredibly caring. My father gave me the cutthroat business mindset I have now.

-Ricardo: "Next, it says you were apparently too fragile for the school system, so your parents babyed you into homeschooling!"

-Kenneth: Well, aren't you a gentleman of four outs?

-Gerald: "We're all gents here, except Tom, he should be doing his chores right now!"

-Kenneth: I had a private teacher so that I could learn things I couldn't learn in public schools or even private ones.

-Jay: "Like what? 3+3?"

-Ricardo: "No wait, he learned how to light up his own farts!"

 **(All the hosts laugh, except Kenneth.)**

-Kenneth: More like how business works, how to properly invest money, how to make important business partners, and how to buy out companies in a way where I would make a profit.

-Gerald: "So an entire semester of business school all into a lifetime?"

-Kenneth: Well, I still had mathematics, sciences, language arts, foreign languages, et cetera. I mostly had homeschooling so that I could accompany my father on business trips. That is actually how I met my wife, but that's a tale for later.

-Jay: "Then how did a polite and sophisticated lad like yourself discover the bloodsport that is professional wrestling?"

-Kenneth: That would be my lovely mother. She was quite a fan of it and, when my father was away, she would let me watch it.

-Tom: "Any favorite wrestlers?"

-Kenneth: Ricky Steamboat. Very talented man with very good matches.

-Gerald: "Did your pops ever find out?"

-Kenneth: Only after my first match. He was unamused.

-Jay: "Ah, Papa Angel was not impressed."

-Kenneth: Definitely not. It was always hard to impress my father.

-Ricardo: "Did you ever impress him?"

-Kenneth: After I made my first million with my business.

-Gerald: "Speaking of which! It says after you finished your schooling and all that educational bullfuckery, you opened your first tux shop!"

-Kenneth: Correct. At first, I made the suits by hand using the finest materials I could.

-Tom: "What a way to become a millionaire, selling tuxedos and dresses for job interviews and proms!"

-Everyone (except Kenneth): "SHUT UP, TOM!"

-Ricardo: "YOU FILTHY PERRO!"

-Kenneth: Don't tempt me to give you an anointing.

-Tom: "I didn't even say anything bad, calm down!"

-Jay: "And he's STILL talking!"

-Kenneth: I'm wearing a suit right now. Do I look like I'm about to go to a high school dance or try to get a job in the fast food industry?

-Tom: "I could go for some food right now…"

-Gerald: "And that's why you don't have a girlfriend, Tom!"

-Tom: "I hate all of you."

-Kenneth: I would say the same, but you are insignificant to me, Todd.

-Tom: "My name is 'Tom,' it's a shortened version of your middle name!"

-Gerald: "And something else of your's a shortened version of everyone's."

 **(Everyone, except Kenneth, laughs once more.)**

-Tom: "Pour yourselves a warm mug of 'go fuck yourselves.'"

-Gerald: "Moving on, after sometime running your tux shop, you must've grown incredibly bored and decided to start wrestling! Because THAT's what cool bosses do!"

-Kenneth: Never bored, just wanted to fill up free time. Free time is boring and counterproductive for me.

-Ricardo: First things first, you entered the indie scenes, and grew popular for your unique and elegant style.

-Kenneth: Correct. I have a strong technical style.

-Jay: "Eventually you got signed to Ring of Honor. How did you get signed exactly?"

-Kenneth: Mr. Zango personally scouted me when he was their talent agent. He was impressed by my technical prowess.

-Ricardo: "Next, it says after a while in ROH, you won your first title in the form of the ROH Television Championship."

-Kenneth: Correct. I pinned Mr. Rivers after hitting Give Them Blood.

-Gerald: "And after two months as champ, you dropped the belt Felix Sammet."

-Kenneth: I don't need a reminder.

-Jay: "I remember that match! That sadistic Swedish bastard twisted you up like a pretzel!"

-Kenneth: If I was a pretzel, he was a knot.

-Gerald: "Well, Jay's not wrong about you being a pretzel, because you sure are salty."

-Tom: "Haha! Puns!"

-Kenneth: A pun? Really? How immature.

-Ricardo: "But to more happier things, you did eventually move up the card and won the ROH World Championship!"

-Gerald: "Oh he did? This causes for a fiesta! Ricardo, play me something!"

 **(Ricardo starts playing with his maracas.)**

-Kenneth: Please. Stop. Anyways, I did become ROH World Champion after submitting Alan Riddle with a guillotine.

-Gerald: "I wish it was a real guillotine cause I can't stand the stupid look on his dumb, fat face."

-Jay: "His face IS fat. I'm wondering when he'll stop storing his nuts for winter!"

-Kenneth: I thought this Wikipedia was about me?

-Gerald: "You're right! We can save all these insults for when Riddle eventually comes on here, though I doubt so considering all the shit we talk about him. Moving on, you had a pretty lengthy title run, wouldn't you say so?"

-Kenneth: I would. It lasted almost a year before I lost it.

-Ricardo: "To a certain King Cobra!"

-Kenneth: I ask that we move on.

-Gerald: "It's obviously a bad memory for you so… let's talk about it! He almost KILLED YOU with that Package Piledriver!"

-Kenneth: I can easily leave the leisure of my manor and bust your teeth, but that would be improper of me.

-Tom: "Calm down."

-Kenneth: Quiet, Trey.

-Tom: It's Tom- oh, nevermind.

-Jay: "Now, after you lost your title, you managed to spread your name into other territories like PWG and New Japan."

-Kenneth: Correct. I won belts in both promotions.

-Tom: "You did win the PWG World Championship, but mind elaborating?"

-Gerald: "That's Tom code for, "I'm too lazy to read off the computer screen, do it for me pwease.""

-Tom: "Calm down, Gerry."

-Kenneth: I won the PWG World Championship and the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship. You should try to pay more attention, Terry.

-Ricardo: "You did win both titles from Angelo Santos and Matt Lopez respectively."

-Kenneth: Correct, but neither reign lasted too long."

-Gerald: "And that just about wraps your relatively short career thus far, but we still got your personal life to expose!"

-Kenneth: Joy.

-Ricardo: "First it says you married your longtime senorita friend Rosaline Camille Labelle relatively recently!"

-Kenneth: Correct. Just last week, in fact.

-Jay: "Anything notable you'd like to share about the wedding?"

-Kenneth: Several high ranking WFA Officials came, including Mr. Constantine and Mr. Neal. Mr. Ryder planned on coming, but was unable to due to business arrangements.

-Tom: "I figured since you're in the doghouse at the moment with management, they wouldn't show up. Or better yet, I'm surprised that Danny Sharp guy didn't come in and ruin the whole thing like he did with Civil War."

-Ricardo: "Tom, shut up."

-Kenneth: The separation between business and friendship, Tyler. You wouldn't know anything about either.

-Gerald: "He's got a wet sponge for a brain, forgive his insolence. Aside from that, any stories about your love life you'd like to share?"

-Kenneth: Outside of how we met? Not really.

-Ricardo: "Now that you mentioned it, how did you two turtledoves meet?"

-Kenneth: Are you sure you don't want to save that for last?

-Gerald: "If it's that much of a treat, then we'll save it for last. Next!"

-Ricardo: "It says that your net worth is estimated at 300 Million dollars."

-Kenneth: Correct. However, most of it is from my family fortune.

-Tom: "Next it says you are a 'monotheistic humanist.' Like me!"

-Kenneth: I don't share anything with you, you pest. I am an Atheist.

-Gerald: "Of course Tom gets the fact that's wrong!"

-Tom: "SCREW! OFF!"

-Jay: "It also states that while you drink, you don't smoke any tobacco products."

-Kenneth: Correct. I don't enjoy the feel of smoking, nor the smell.

-Ricardo: "Oddly enough, it says you occasionally practice martial arts, and even have your own gym in your home."

-Kenneth: I am an occasional practitioner of MMA. My personal gym keeps me focused and in shape. I can spend hours in there some days.

-Gerald: "And lastly it says on there that you are a fan of opera and theatre."

-Kenneth: Very much so. I go to either whenever I have a chance.

-Gerald: "And that just about wraps things up, but before we let you go, you a.) have to tell us how you and your wife met because that sounds like a fun time, and b.) IT'S TIME FOR THE RAPID ROUND, BAY BAY!"

 **(Gerald blows a party favor and throws up streamers.)**

-Kenneth: Which would you like to do first?

-Gerald: "Both are different ball games, but I pitch towards the double R trival game of exposing secrets your Wikipedia page doesn't list but we're going to learn about 'em anyways! HA HA! Are you ready to start?"

-Kenneth: Of course. _*Calls over a servant*_ Go grab Rosaline, would you? _*Servant walks away*_ While we wait for her, we can do your little game.

-Gerald: "Alright, starting in 3… 2… 1!"

-Ricardo: "Name one country you want to rid of from the world."

-Kenneth: Greenland. I hate how much of a lie the name is.

-Tom: "What would your perfect Saturday be like?"

-Kenneth: My perfect Saturday would see a significant increase in profit from my company, an opera near my manor, and a new and important business partner.

-Jay: "What personality trait has gotten you in the most trouble?"

-Kenneth: My professionalism. It's never easy to form a friendship with someone like me.

-Gerald: "Your dream pet."

-Kenneth: A dragon. They are pretty cool.

-Ricardo: "What's the best piece of advice you've ever received?"

-Kenneth: Keep your friends close and enemies closer.

-Tom: "What's the first thing you do when you get home from a business trip?"

-Kenneth: Well, I am usually greeted by Rose and/or her dog. Depending on which will depend on what I do. If it is Rose, I discuss her day with her while I change into my home suit. If it is her dog, I take him outside and play fetch with him.

-Jay: "Your ideal face tat."

-Kenneth: Tattoos are unprofessional. Even if I got one, it wouldn't be in an exposed place like my face.

-Gerald: "If your life was a movie, what would be on the soundtrack?"

-Kenneth: Carmina Burana, simply because it screams with excellence.

-Ricardo: "What game are you usually good at?"

-Kenneth: Checkers, Chess, Tetris, et cetera.

-Tom: "What's a TV show you hate that everyone else loves?"

-Kenneth: The only time I watch television is when I am either watching wrestling or spending time with my wife. I don't get invested.

-Jay: "If you could switch places with one WFA wrestler, who would it be and why?"

-Kenneth: I am not quite sure. Maybe Sebastian Flair? He has an interesting lineage.

-Gerald: "And finally, what's your philosophy for a happy life?"

-Kenneth: Be successful. A failing life is no life at all.

-Gerald: "And that ends our game, now where's your wife?"

 **(Almost by coincidence, a woman sits next to Kenneth. She has long brown hair in a ponytail and light brown eyes. Her skin is fair and she is wearing a long, blue dress.)**

-Kenneth: Speaking of her…

-Rosaline: Oh...uh...hello.

-Jay: "How does she treat your trousers, Kenny?"

-Kenneth: First, it is Kenneth. Second, that is private information and completely unprofessional.

-Gerald: "Now, Rosey. Apparently how you and Kenneth met is a fun story. So fun, it's the grand finale of this episode of Wikipedia: Fact Or Fiction. So, would you and Kenneth be so kind and reveal how this magical relationship spawned?"

 **(Rose looks over at Kenneth, who leans forward towards the camera.)**

-Kenneth: It all began when I was fifteen. My father brought me on my first business trip. We flew to Lyon, France so that my father could discuss business with one of his partners. At that time, I wasn't as polite and patient as I am now, so while he was talking to his partner, I wandered around this city where I knew nothing of what the people were saying.

-Gerald: "Wandering around a place where they speak a whole different language WITHOUT supervision AND it smells like piss there? Even I know that's downright stupid."

-Jay: "Hehehehehe, DUMBASS!"

-Kenneth: Seconded. Anyways, I end up finding my way into a candy store. I pick up one candy bar and this fourteen year old girl approaches me and says something that I couldn't understand. _*looks at Rose*_

-Rose: C'est mon bonbon préféré! Ça te plaît? Basically...I asked if..favorite candy.

-Kenneth: My stupid kid self was just standing there in shock and confusion as she kept asking me stuff in French. Next thing I knew, my father was pulling me out of the store by the arm, scolding me for wandering off.

-Tom: "DUMMY!"

-Gerald: "Even if Tom identifies something as dumb… it's fookin' DUMB!"

-Kenneth: Anyways...To make a long story short, I was immediately intrigued by this short French girl. My father noticed this and had his partner translate what she was saying. We would become pen-pals before later moving to talking on the phone.

-Rose: It was...hard first. I barely...understood what he was...saying. I had to learn English to...better speak to him.

-Jay: I expected for Kenneth to learn French so he can communicate with you better, cause he would seem whipped like that.

-Kenneth: I learned a bit of French too. We wouldn't see each other till I was eighteen. I traveled to Lyon to meet my father's former business partner to make a deal with him.

-Rose: Kenny...asked me to come...to America with him. I...was happy!

-Kenneth: After that, I personally taught her English and helped her understand the culture of America. That's how we met.

-Ricardo: "How do you feel about your lover's wrestling career?"

-Rose: I get...worried. I don't want him hurt.

-Tom: "What would you say is your favorite match of his?"

-Rose: ...I liked the one where...he got knocked out...by Danny.

-Kenneth: Thanks. I appreciate it. _*Rose smiles and kisses his cheek, bringing a blush to Kenneth's pale face*_

-Gerald: "And THAT's how we end a Wikipedia: Fact Or Fiction! That was "the Black Winged Angel" Kenneth Angel and his wife Rose, thank you two for joining us assholes here!"

-Kenneth: Ahem… Quite. Thank you for having me.

-Rose: Au revoir!

-Gerald: "Those were Ricardo, Jay, and Tom, and I'm your host with the most Gerald, wishing you goof mental heath and good times ahead, peace!

 **(Kenneth and Rose leaves the call.)**

-Gerald: "I think that was a home run!"

 **(ONE DAY LATER)**

 **(Donovan rewatches the whole call. He is seen with a tissue on his hand, a robe on, and a cringing look on his face.)**

-Donovan: "...What the f-"


	15. Salem Erebus (featuring Sonia Erebus)

Donovan: "Hello, mates! Welcome back to Wikipedia: Fact or Fiction! I'm Donovan and joined with me are Michael…"

 **(Computer screen shows Michael, who flips the bird to the camera.)**

Donovan: "Neal…"

 **(Computer screen shows Neal, who nods to the camera.)**

Donovan: "And Wesley!"

 **(Computer screen shows Wesley, who fashions his bowtie.)**

Donovan: "And today we are here with Salem and Sonia Erebus!"

 **(Computer screen shows a shaky video, coming from Salem's phone. He is walking through the woods and has his long hair in a ponytail. He is holding the phone so they can see him.)**

Salem: Hello. Robin is at home right now. I should be back there soon.

Donovan: "Alright, take your time."

Salem: How are ya doing?

Neal: "We're doing well, how about you?"

Salem: Fine. Robin flew in late last night. It's been about a week since we saw each other last, so that's good.

Wesley: "I assume Robin is your wife, lad?"

Salem: Girlfriend, yeah.

Michael: "Do you treat her well?"

Salem: Define well.

Michael: "Both in and out of the bedsheets."

 **(The hosts bust out laughing.)**

Salem: Well, what goes on in the bedroom is a secret, but I honestly feel bad about how I treat her. I don't treat her bad, but I don't say "I love you" enough. I mean, I could say it every waking moment and it wouldn't be enough, but overall, I rarely say it. I also don't contribute to our conversations well, but she loves me nonetheless.

Donovan: "That's nice to hear that."

Salem: Hang on one moment.

 **(Salem tilts the camera, revealing a lonesome magpie standing on a fence)**

Salem: Hello, I hope you are well. _*Nods at the magpie before walking away*_

Neal: "A nature boy, are you?"

Salem: My da' told me that if I ever encountered a lone magpie, always exchange pleasantries. Otherwise, you will find bad luck.

Michael: "Interesting belief."

Salem: I don't believe in it, but when you've seen what I've seen, you don't take risks that can be easily avoided. Alright, I see the house.

 **(Salem walks up the steps and opens the door, it creaking loudly)**

Salem: Robin! Ya awake?!

Michael: "Wakey wakey."

Salem: Robbie!

Sonia: Yeah, yeah I'm up Sy.

Salem: We have that Wikipedia thing, remember?

Sonia: I know. Just a moment. Flight was horrible last night.

 **(Sonia walks out wearing a Supernatural shirt and torn black jeans, hair in ponytail and very little makeup/mainly eyeliner)**

Salem: There she is… _*Points camera at Sonia*_ I'll get the actual camera setup so we aren't all shaky. _*sets up camera before sitting down on the couch*_

Donovan: So are we good?

Salem: I am. Robbie?

Sonia: Ready, let's start shall we?

Michael: Let's start with Salem, who was born Silas Liam Frost-O'Leary on August 13, 1994 in Ballymena, Northern Ireland.

Salem: Aye.

Donovan: And for Sonia, you were born as Robin Ashley Edwards on January 29, 1995 in Blackpool, England.

Sonia: That's right.

Neal: Both of you have quite the family histories.

Sonia: Yeah you could say that. Dad was a real shit to me mum all the time. Don't know why she stayed with him so long. He and my older brother Harold would fight from time to time. I always stayed with my sister when the fights would happen. _*Salem rubs her back gently* *She nods back for his kindness*_

Salem: My Ma and Da had me out of wedlock. My Da always loved my Ma, but he was struggling with an alcohol addiction at the time. My Da and I moved back to Northern Ireland when I was only about a year old. He stopped drinking around the time my little sister, Juliet, was born.

Donovan: Interesting stuff, what about things regarding your siblings?

Sonia: Not much. Harold is just a dock worker, but he always had my back especially in school with the bullies. My older sister Emily is almost always busy with her job as a secretary. Then there is my lil baby brother Aiden or should I say Super Aiden as we all used to tease him.

Salem: I have four siblings, all half-siblings. There is Aidan, who shares a similar name to Robbie's brother. He is in Law School and is the only person to ever enjoy it. Juliet is a model and hair stylist. She's coming over today, right Robbie?

Sonia: She should be here a little after this is done Sy.

Salem: Let's hope. Otherwise, you know they are gonna ask her about mmhmm. Anyways, Devin and Ella are both in school still. They are both lil shites, but I love 'em nonetheless.

Neal: Now moving on, it says for you, Salem, that after graduating from school, you attended college for a degree in folklore and mythology.

Salem: I did.

Michael: Any particular reason why you choose that route?

Salem: Growin' up, my da would always tell me stories about demons, monsters, et cetera. Most kids woulda been terrified, but it helped me sleep at night. I have always had a strong love for mythology and such, so it was an easy choice.

Wesley: And rather than going to college, Sonia did not attend.

Sonia: School wasn't for me. Not that I wasn't smart or anything, but my passion was in wrestling. It was the only positive thing my dad did for us was to bring us to matches on the weekends. So once primary was done I went to the closest wrestling school.

 **(Salem subtly reaches over and holds Sonia's hand)**

Donovan: "Now let's focus on Salem's career, and you floated around the indies for a while before being signed to PROGRESS, where you started to found your footing."

Salem: I did. I fell in love with wrestlin' at a young age and only grew to love it more after my first match. PROGRESS was the first place to really give me a chance and I did everythin' I could with said chance.

Neal: "It says here you were a PROGRESS Atlas Champion at one point."

Salem: Correct. I held that for a decent amount of time.

Michael: "Afterwards it says you wrestled in the Scottish promotion ICW."

Salem: Aye. I won the ICW World Heavyweight Championship twice and the Zero-G once durin' my stay.

Donovan: "Who did you win those from?"

Salem: The first was Grado, the second was Trent Seven. The Zero-G was Kenny Williams.

Wesley: "Well, after some success in the UK circuit, you were preparing your tenure in Japan when you signed with New Japan Pro-Wrestling. How did you feel knowing you were about to enter territory that holds a completely different vibe than your comfort zone?"

Salem: Eh, honestly excited. I enjoy stepping out of my comfort zone and NJPW was no different. I had several great matches there and added some belts to my collection.

Donovan: "Well, you were a NEVER Openweight Champion and IWGP Intercontinental Champion!"

Salem: Aye, but never forget that I also brought the big one home- The IWGP Heavyweight Championship.

Donovan: "Whoops, didn't see that there. Who did you beat for those belts?"

Salem- I beat tha' Nazi for the NEVER Openweight, Minoru Suzuki for the Intercontinental, and this new WFA talent Shinjuku Star for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship.

Donovan: "Fascinating, I bet those matches were very memorable, and that just about wraps up your career!"

Salem: Quite. Now, we can talk about my Agra's career.

Michael: "Yes, of course. You ready, Sonia?"

Sonia: "Go right ahead, this should be fun."

Wesley: "First, it says you've wrestled in Pro-Wrestling EVE and was even a two-time Pro-Wrestling EVE Champion."

Sonia: "Yep, hardest match was with Evelyn Bathory for my last reign and she still sent me off the promotion later on."

Donovan: "Next is says you signed with RPW and became their British Women's Champion shortly after."

Sonia: "RPW was a blast, but shorter than my last stint over there. They had me drop the title not long after I won it from the debuting Cassidy Glaive. Still that match was one of my best."

Salem: How the hell have we never been booked against each otha?

Sonia: "Too out there they said. Some sort of crap."

Neal: "And finally, after RPW, you wrestled in the same Scottish promotion ICW where Salem was their top guy at one point and won their Women's title."

Sonia: "ICW was where I shined in the women's division there, but more importantly where me and Sy here really clicked. We started teaming up more to then they gave me a run with the title and "ruled ICW" together."

Salem: Oh definitely. We had met before then once or twice, but we talked more in ICW. I only wish they had given us an intergender match. Robbie is definitely on my dream match list.

Sonia: "Sy you know I'm down for it, but the WFA won't book it. Plus don't want to hurt your pride love." _*giggles at the thought of beating him*_

Salem: Oh, you lil shite. You've been hangin' around Juliet too much. _*winks at Sonia*_

 **(Door is heard opening in the background)**

Salem: Speak of the goddamn devil. Do you guys mind if my sister appears on camera?

Donovan: "No problem."

Michael: "Don't get Mason on the phone."

Sonia: "Hey Jules."

 **(A fair skinned girl walks into frame with long blonde hair and light green eyes)**

Dani: Screw you too. _*Laughs*_ You and Sy need to call me Dani instead. You know I hate my first name.

Salem: You're a lil shite too, ya know. Ya also on camera.

Sonia: "I enjoy our little game, but we shall pause that Dani."

Dani: Who are those dudes? _*points at the Hosts*_

Donovan: "We go over WFA stars Wikipedia pages and read off facts, and let the stars say whether or not it's true or false. We did one for Mason Rivers some time ago."

Dani: _*sassily*_ I'm sorry, who?

Neal: "Your former-

Salem: Please shut up. _*face palms as Dani glares into the camera*_

Sonia: "Death sentence…"

Salem: Oh yeah, and you four aren't gonna suffer it. Robbie and I are and I don't feel like gettin' stabbed today.

Sonia: "A few rounds wouldn't hurt too much, but not after just coming back home."

Dani: I'm standing right here.

Neal: "Hey you guys remember that one time we got into a giant Skype call fiasco over whether or not Dani was a model or not because Michael didn't believe it?"

Michael: "DON'T REMIND ME!"

 **(Dani storms out of the room)**

Salem: Oh great. She's mad. _*mockingly*_ How's Mason? Do you like Mason? * _looks at Sonia*_ I'll be right back, Love. You continue without me for a minute.

 **(Salem steps away)**

Wesley: "Okay, well, as Salem steps away, probably to be killed by his psycho sister, let's look into Sonia's personal life! First it says you're an avid painter!"

Sonia: "From time to time, especially when I'm here. I like to get lost in my art at times, so there are times that I will work almost all day and find out Sy was watching. Cheeky git at times."

 **(Salem steps back into frame and gently kisses Sonia's forehead)**

Salem: Y'know it. _*Under his breath*_ She's fine, we owe her dinner if we want to live, though.

Sonia: "Her favorite again? I hate the people over there. Too well I have nothing nice to say."

Salem: She will probably get drunk as fook. She can't handle alcohol like we can.

Sonia: "Yes and I'm afraid what comes after. Hurricane Dani!"

Salem: _*chuckles*_ Emotional breakdown.

Michael: "Okay, next on your page, it says that you love to dance as much as you love to paint."

Sonia: "'ell yeah I do! Though it be almost an act of god to get this one to dance with me. Mom taught me when I was little, and sometimes me and Dani will go out to dance."

Salem: _*Stuttering*_ Okay, but I do dance if we are slow dancin' or somethin' elegant. I don't "dab," I don't do the "floss," I'm a grown ass Irishman and I don't do the "cool things".

Donovan: "It also says you write your own poetry, but you've never shared any of your poems."

Sonia: "That be true. Most are personal to me and I'm very well shy about my writings. So far only Sy, my mom, and Dani once seen it."

Salem: I... _love_ your poems almost as much as I love you.

Sonia: "I know." * _she gives him a small peck on his cheek and smiles*_

Salem _: *wipes his cheek*_ Alright, alright. Y'know how I feel about fooking PDA.

Michael: "Goodness fucking gracious, how romantic. Now finally, it says you love the supernatural just like your partner, but you are also an atheist."

Sonia: "I love both the lore behind them as well as the mystique. As for my atheism, well religion and god meant little to nothing to me. My family wasn't big on it and so I shared their sentiment."

Donovan: "Well, now that we got Sonia's personal life out of the way, let's look at your's, Salem! First it says that you have a plot of land in a forest in Northern Ireland outside Ballymena."

Salem: Correct. I have a cabin, which is where we are now.

Neal: "Next is says you speak Gaelic, but not fluently."

Salem: Is féidir liom, yes. I don't speak much, but I can say some things. My da speaks a lot more than I do.

Wesley: "It also states you're a practitioner in kickboxing, and you've dabbled in it since you were ten."

Salem: Correct. I incorporate it into my moveset as well.

Michael: "This one I thought was interesting. It says you're fascinated with mythology and the supernatural, so much so that you prefer driving on haunted highways, stay in haunted hotels, and explore haunted houses."

Salem: Aye. I love being in places like those. I enjoy experiencing the paranormal and supernatural.

Wesley: "It also says you believe in Banshees."

Salem: That depends on how you define believe. I wouldn't say they are real, but I wouldn't say they are fake.

Sonia: "He is enamored by them is what he wants to say."

Wesley: "I say believe in a superstitious kind of sense."

Salem: Then yes, I do. My da used to tell me this story of how he was driving late at night in the rain. He came to a stop when he saw an old lady standing in the rain. He asked if she was okay and she...screamed at him in a terrifying voice. A week later, my… _*looks down*_ my ma passed away in America. My da believes without a doubt that he encountered a Banshee.

Donovan: "Your page also says that you're an insomniac."

Salem: Correct. I don't get too much sleep, maybe three-five hours every night.

Neal: "And lastly, it says you identify yourself as being agonistic."

Salem: I'm more of an Agnostic Atheist. I don't believe in a god, but I'm truly not sure. I don't know what comes after death, but I have accepted the possibility of eternal nothingness.

Donovan: "I always saw that as a scary thought - eternal nothingness after death."

Salem: That's probably because the human mind cannot visualize nothingness unless they are blind. You see, most people think nothingness is darkness, but it's not even that.

Neal: "And that concludes our search into your personal lives! Now before we officially end this, it's time for the return of…"

Donovan: "WHO'S MOST LIKELY TO?!"

Michael: "What happens is that we ask you questions on which of you two would is the most likely to do something, either innocent, absurd, or dirty. You cool with that?"

Salem: Well, I can only hope it's not too dirty.

Sonia: "Is that fear in your voice Sy?"

Salem: Maybe just a teensy bit. _*Chuckles*_

Donovan: "Alright, and we're starting in 3… 2… 1!"

Neal: "Who's most likely to forget an anniversary?"

Sonia: "Umm as much as I can say ummmmm me…" _*blushes*_

Salem: I would probably say you too. I try to remember everythin' important and you rank pretty high on tha' list.

Wesley: "Who's most likely to embarrass the other person while drunk?"

Salem: You wanna take this one, buttercup?

Sonia: "Cheeky today are we? Yeah this one is me again, though I hold it better than the majority of his family. He is the only better than me."

Salem: I'm fookin' Irish. My blood is half Guinness and the other half is straight Vodka. My family, outside of my Da, are weak when it comes to Alcohol.

Sonia: "Not the Guinness blood again" _*shakes head*_

Michael: "Who's most likely to purposely annoy the other?"

Salem: This one is kinda split.

Sonia: "Depends on time of day and where we are at."

Salem: I used to bug her at night just to see her reaction. She has almost hit me with a fryin' pan a couple times.

Sonia: "When we first moved in together he had the tendency to do that almost every night till I brought the pan. Since then it's seldom. As for me I would plant traps in the house or have Dani distract him while hiding his things outside."

Salem: Speaking of which...where the hell is my fookin' coat? I couldn't find it this morning.

Sonia: "Possibly in one of the trees. Think Dani saw me do it, as I can't remember which one." _*Salem groans*_

Donovan: "Who's most likely to curse in front of a child?"

Salem: Can I use the "I'm Irish" excuse again? I've done it. Several times. I can't watch my goddamn mouth.

Sonia: "Let's not forget you tried pinning the blame on me in front of some fans kids."

Salem: It was funny. _*smirks*_

Sonia: "Not when she wanted to have a go with me arse."

Salem: You could've taken her! You would've stomped her into the ground!

Neal: "Who's most likely to get arrested?"

Salem: I look like I either sell really expensive drugs or I run some kinda cult.

Sonia: "Didn't a few kids a while back actually call you Jack The Ripper?"

Salem: They did, but remember that time we missed a flight because airport security held us back so our luggage, namely mine, could be "checked"?

Sonia: "That was a bloody nightmare. We ended up being late to a show for that."

Wesley: "Who's most likely to get in a car accident?"

Sonia: _*slowly raises her hand and turns away*_

Salem: Yeah, put ya hand up. _*Shakes head and smirks*_ I'm the world's safest driver. I may drive slow and careful, but I don't get in wrecks.

Sonia: "Safest Driver? You are barely better than me by ONE accident! So gettin' ya later."

Salem: It was one time and it wasn't my fault!

Michael: "Who's most likely to steal the shampoo from their hotel room?"

Sonia: "Guilty."

Salem: Wait, when did this happen? * _Confused*_

Sonia: "Last show we taped. I had forgotten mine at home. I'm now model or anything, but my hair means a lot to me."

Salem: I am disappointed. I can always buy you shampoo if you need it, Lovely.

Sonia: "It was not like I set out to take it. I meant to pay it back. Just forgot about it till now."

Salem: Just like you forgot where you PUT MY COAT LAST NIGHT?! _*Tries not to laugh*_

Sonia: "You know what I was about to remember, but then you made me forget. Brilliant love, simply brilliant." * _Salem laughs*_

Donovan: "Who's most likely to sleep in the middle of the day?"

Sonia: "Well considering he is an insomniac, I tend to doze off when bored, which is when he is away."

Salem: It is mostly her, but I've fallen asleep a couple times if I stayed up all night. She is really creepy about it too. I wake up and she is fookin' smiling at me and I have to check if all my organs are still there.

Neal: Who's most likely to cry during a sad movie?

Sonia: "Ahem!" * _she points to Salem*_

Salem: IT WAS ONE TIME!

Sonia: "Liar! You did so the other day!"

Salem: You are killing my credibility. * _Pats Sonia on the head*_

Wesley: Who's most likely to go skinny dipping?

Sonia: "Done it a couple of times."

Salem: I'm too introverted to do that. Only one person can see me in my birthday suit.

Michael: Who's most likely to burn the dinner they're cooking?

Sonia: "It depends. If it's fish then that's me. If chicken that would be Sy."

Salem: I'm better at making pasta, she's better at making dishes and soups.

Donovan: Who is most likely to make the other laugh?

Salem: She is funny, but I have this impression I do that makes her laugh. Now, Sonia is a smart woman, smarter than me at times. However, when she is really tired or bored, she might say something stupid. It goes something like this- _*in a high pitched, preppy voice*_ Oh my gosh, I just like can't even with this whole thing! Like oh my giddy gosh!

Sonia: I DON'T SOUND LIKE THAT YA GIT! NOR DO I TALK LIKE THAT SILAS LIAM FROST-O'LEARY!

Salem: Yes, but you always laugh when I do it because it's the opposite of me. I do all these eye movements and dramatic expressions. Plus, it's more of a Dani impression cranked up to eleven.

Sonia: "You do realise that we are killing ya later right?"

Salem: I'm fine with you being the last thing I see. _*winks*_

Neal: "And finally, who's most likely to tell a dirty joke.

Sonia: "You may think it would be me, buuuuuuuuuut Sy did so recently at the same hotel where I made the oh so shocking theft of shampoo. Care to tell them Sy?"

Salem: I can't even remember what it was. It was something I saw on google. Do you remember, Robbie?

Sonia: "So it was for a taping for NXG: Europe, I came to talk to Sy till he and Ian(Nero Dusk) walked by and made a few snide remarks. Sy ignores him for the most part which Ian calls him a lil dick. I'm guessing in the heat of the moment, Sy says "Mine is bigger than yours and I have my witness." For the life of me I was just dying of laughter from it. Ian was super pissed, but Oswald(Mr. Eon) stopped him and apologised.

Salem: Oh fook, I remember that! I pointed right at you! In my defense, you make a lot of terrible, terrible, awful, disgusting, puns.

Sonia: "Terrible?! I see pain in your future Sy."

Salem: I can feel your love, Robbie. After my "cheekiness", I probably owe you dinner too, eh?

Sonia: "And movie of MY choice this time."

Salem: You've got a deal, Agra.

Sonia: "He knows I will torture him day and night till I get my revenge. Best to give in now, than later otherwise my wrath makes Dani a saint."

Salem: Time to be smooth- I wouldn't mind that because it means that I will see you every second of the day. _*Winks*_

Sonia: "See he can be a charmer when he wants to be, but more so when I'm home."

Salem: I get to choose dessert, however. I'm feeling milkshakes and ice cream. * _kisses Sonia's forehead*_ It's my cheat week.

Sonia: "Fine with me." _*she rests her head on Salem's shoulder*_

Donovan: "Anyways, we are out of time! Thank you for joining us, Salem and Sonia!"

Salem: Thanks for having us. _*Wraps an arm around Sonia*_

Donovan: "Those were Salem and Sonia, they were Neal, Wesley, and Michael, and I'm Donovan! Thank you for joining us and we'll see you next time, peace!"


End file.
